Spokes of Life
by Ranger9000
Summary: One man, one bicycle, and a world were liminals are becoming a regular occurrence. Unfortunately for him that means his job became infinitely more complicated, and it's not helped when he ends up getting a few liminals living in his own house.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Honestly I got no idea what this is, it just kinda, poured out of me. This story is an idea I've had in my head for a while actually, though only got around to writing it just recently. Chapters for this will be shorter then my other two main stories, though I'm hoping will be somewhat more frequent in exchange. A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish it was.

* * *

Yamada Taro was a normal guy, with black short cropped hair, a somewhat square face, and an appearance that tended to make him look like he had no idea what was going on at any given time. Born an only child, though he had 8 cousins that he saw regularly, he was a kid who grew up always wanting to be a police officer. His head full of big dreams to protect people and save the day. Unfortunately for him, he was the picture of utter averageness. He got through school with grades and physical training that were more than enough to get him into the police academy, but nowhere enough to get him to the top of his inducting year. Most people he met couldn't even remember his name, and when they did it usually wasn't for more than a few days.

It eventually got so bad that he ended up pushed into the one job that didn't require a partner whatsoever, and the kid who once had dreams of becoming a police chief, found himself becoming a regular, ordinary, bicycle cop. For a year he had a life that nothing of note occurred,

His average day going something like this.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Yamada was cycling down the street, his early morning patrol route already well mapped out. His path took him through what could be considered one of the better parts of the city. Crime was practically non-existent along his route was quiet. Pulling up at a red light to he saw a black haired kid, not more than two or three years younger than him really but still, along with his two parents._

 _The kid gave him a quick wave and asked, "Hello officer, is the day treating you well?"_

 _"Nothing I can complain about," Yamada said somewhat tiredly, with a sarcastic grin "But the day's still young so you never know."_

 _The Kimihitos were a usual sight on his patrol, the parents did, something, he never figured out quite what. All he knew was it tended to take them to faraway places and leave the kid looking after himself. The Kid always seemed to take the opportunity to greet him when he passed so they were all good in his books._

 _The light changed green and he waved the family goodbye as he continued his route. Really, he didn't see anything the whole day, the biggest point of interest was a few other conversations, and helping a little old lady cross the street._

 _END FLASHBACK_

It was like that day after day, maybe if he was lucky he would stop a purse snatcher, but those days were rare. Still, he didn't terribly mind the job, and as it went on he began to slip into the routine. Before he knew it the year came to an end, and he realized that he had absolutely no job growth prospects. His boss seemed to forget he even existed, though his co-workers atleast acknowledge him whenever he ran into them between patrols.

The next year brought a very interesting bit of news. It was just a few days after New Year's when the world's government's revealed that for years, or more specifically, generations, they had been hiding the existence of dozens, or even hundreds, of different species. The new species were collectively known as Luminals, though would informally gain the term 'Monster-people.'

Unfortunately the novelty of the idea quickly passed as more regular news took over. The average people saw nothing of the new species, which were still living in their own little enclaves throughout the world and barred visitors. In the background things were changing though, the governments set up programs to begin intermixing the Luminals with normal humans. Personally, Yamada didn't care either way about the newly unveiled species. He wasn't one of those people he heard shouting from street corners occasionally about how the Luminals were evil or going to corrupt morals or stuff like that, but he wasn't running to the government offices to sign up for the upcoming programs.

Then the exchange program actually started to go into action, it was just a trial run, only a half-dozen monster people showing up in the area's he usually patrolled. They all seemed nice enough, they were nothing that unusual really, just like normal people with funny ears and tails. They didn't cause any trouble so he only saw them occasionally, walking around the streets. He ran into that Kid a few times then. The guy said something about his parents going overseas, and seemed to take a bit more of a passing interest in the monster people around the town then Yamada did.

One day though he was biking along his route when one of the much younger kids whose family had taken in a Luminal came running out of a side road onto the street screaming to high hell. Pulling his bike over he stopped and crouched down infront of the child that was now sprinting at him.

"What's the matter kid?"

As the child got closer it now became obvious that he was sobbing, "Mr. O-O-Officer, some g-guys were shouting at us and then, and then Alicia and them were fighting and she told me to f-find help. T-There in the street over there!"

'Shit,' Was the first thing that passed through Yamada's head, and he tapped the boy on the shoulder, "Stay here with my bike, I'll go make sure she's fine." It should be safe enough here on the normal street, and Yamada definitely didn't want this kid following him as he stood up and sprinted the way the boy had come. Turning the corner he saw one of the Luminals he had become familiar with, a dog eared and tailed girl that looked otherwise like a regular human. A very good looking girl compared to the average human, though at the moment she was looking worse for wear as she was sporting a few bruises and cuts.

Around her was a trio of guys, or more specifically a trio of guys still standing, another two guys were on the ground, out cold with black eyes and blood dripping out of their noses. It didn't look good for the luminal though, she was holding onto her arm and looked like she was at the end of her strength. The three guys didn't look to good either but they had numbers on their side.

Being well aware of what this situation was likely leading to, either a murder, or something equally as bad, Yamada wasn't about to miss a chance to live up to his childhood ambitions. Pulling out his snub revolver he pointed it at the trio and shouted, "Police! Put your hands up and step away from the girl!"

The trio looked over at Yamada, then at eachother, and promptly bolted. Unfortunately for them, that was when the wall exploded. Very literally exploded. The force of the blast was enough to send dust everywhere and when it cleared the three thugs were on the ground with a team of riot police pinning them down. From the street Yamada had left his bike, another team was pulling up.

All in all, Yamada was extremely confused, one moment there had been a situation, and the next what seemed to be half the riot cops in the city were here with no warning and nearly gotten here before he did. Reholstering his pistol, he saw that the Luminal was looking just as confused as he was.

Then someone tapped on his shoulder and when he turned he nearly jumped out of his skin, instead he just leapt nearly three feet away. Mostly because it was not the usual day when you see a person with odd eye colours, stiches across their face, and teeth that looked more at home in a shark then a person.

"Bit jumpy aren't ya?" the person said, and now that he got a moment to calm down he noticed a few things, one the person was a girl, two, she was very obviously a luminal. He hoped so atleast, otherwise the girl infront of him had undergone some extremely extensive surgery. Her smile was still something he could only compare to a sharks and he was about to ask what she was smiling about when he felt another tap on his shoulder. He only lept a foot this time, before he even looked at who was there, which just got both the luminals at the scene along with the new comer to laugh at him.

"Don't worry officer, we can take this from here," the newcomer, a tall woman with extremely long black hair, and an outfit that just screamed 'government agent,' said.

Grumbling under his breath Yamada gave the government agent a brief glare then asked, "Who are you people anyways. Also why did you blow up a wall..." Then he remembered who freaked him out first, spinning around and pointing his finger at the patchwork girl, "And who the hell are you!"

"I'm Ms. Smith head of this towns Cross-Species enforcement squad, she's part of MON, and that's-" the black haired woman started, flashing a government badge, before the patchwork woman cut in.

"Name's Zombina, nice to meet ya."

"Okay, so you guys are government agents," Yamada sighed, scratching the back of his head, "Does that mean I don't have to write up a report for this?"

"Nope! Infact you might have to write up a few extra reports because I've got enough on my plate as it is," Ms. Smith said with a smile on her face.

"Seriously?"

"Yep, too bad for you cause there are a lot of papers to sign every time a Luminal gets involved."

Yamada could only sigh again as Zombina gave him a pat on the shoulder before heading off with Ms. Smith toward the big hole in the building they made. The riot squad was cleaning up the thugs, and the kid he had left with his bike had come back and was currently wrapped around the Alicia's leg.

All in all, he might not have gotten to be the hero he was hoping he could get to be, but he still felt he had done some good, so with just another sigh he returned to his bike and cycled off to the station to start filling out those reports.

By the next day he had discovered a growing dislike for one Ms. Smith, mixed with some sympathy, who would guess it needed some 200 pages filled in triplicate just for one report…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Well, here's another chapter. I will admit I wasn't planning it originally, but I've decided to set up a poll to allow anyone reading this to vote on which girls they would like to see paired up with Yamada. The link is in my profile page, and the top 4 are guaranteed in, though the others may or may not get in regardless. It will likely be one or two more chapters before non-MON girls voted for will appear. Just thought I should let you readers know now about that, still, let the best girls win!

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own Daily Life with Monster Girls, though we have an anime for it now so even if I did own it I wouldn't have anything more to add to it.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Yamada had encountered the group known as MON. Since then, life had settled into something resembling normality. He hadn't had any other encounters with the government run group, nor had he had any incidents involving any of the luminals.

That didn't mean the luminals weren't getting into incidents. In fact, it seemed like MON was becoming very busy now that the program was starting to go into full swing. It was just that none had gotten in trouble well he was on shift. He was just thankful he didn't get stuck with any paperwork.

So as it was, Yamada was back to his usual patrols. The morning had gone smoothly, and he had just parked his bicycle outside a small corner store he frequented for lunch. It was one of his favourite places since it had nice, premade sandwiches for sale, and even better, they were cheap.

Reaching for one of the sandwiches, Yamada would pause. The reason for his pause had nothing to do with the sandwich itself, or himself for that matter. No, it was entirely because he was currently witnessing a feat of rather impressive athletic ability in the form of the Kimihito kid carrying what seemed like enough groceries to feed a party of fifty. Figuring it was unlikely that the sandwiches would all disappear in the next few minutes he said. "Hey Kid, you need some help with all that?"

It would take a moment of shifting before an eye would peak out of the mountain of groceries, followed shortly by the Kid's voice. "Ah, no need officer, I can carry this just fine."

"You sure?" Yamada asked as the groceries shifted precariously. "And why are you buying so much, anyways?"

"I have a lamia living at my house now, it's amazing how much she eats." The Kid said as he slowly moved to the cash register, and Yamada could swear he heard a muttered, "Also, she wasted all the food in the fridge trying to make soup."

Before the Kid could make it halfway to the register, the top bag of his stack of groceries started to roll away. Not one to let good food go to waste or to not help in a situation like this, Yamada would half leap to catch the bag, just managing to get his hands around it before it could hit the floor. "Here, let me help you get this to at least the cash register."

Reaching the till, Yamada put down the bag he had ended up with and asked, "So, how is being a homestay?"

"It's a lot of work, but I think it's worth the effort. Though I didn't really volunteer for it."

"Didn't volunteer? Then how did you end up with one?"

"Well, do you by any chance know a Miss Smith?"

Yamada would look away nervously at the mention of the black haired government agent. "I see. So she doesn't just push paperwork off on other people."

"Yeah…" The Kid said, scratching the back of his head. "Though why ask? Are you planning to volunteer?"

"Nah, I just curious, and you're the first person I've had the opportunity to ask."

The Kid finished paying for his many groceries. "It is a rather serious commitment, so I could see why you wouldn't be interested. Anyways though, thank you for the help, I can handle this on the way home."

"Well okay, but take care, Kid. Don't want to make watching after your new homestay harder by getting hospitalized or something."

With that the Kid would pick up his now better-bagged set of groceries, and start making his way out of the store. Yamada meanwhile would turn back to the sandwich section, only for his jaw to drop when he saw it was empty. One of the store clerks noticed his confusion, and said. "A rather tall luminal came in and bought them all well you were helping that Kid. Sorry about that, but some fresh ones should be ready in an hour or two."

Yamada would just sigh, and head back outside, unlock his bike and start on his route again. He'd been back on his route for maybe thirty minutes when he saw what looked like a very lost woman, whose face was well hidden by the map she was reading and the wide sunhat she wore.

Slowing to a stop beside the woman, he asked. "Are you lost, miss?"

"Eh?" Was the first response he got, followed by an, "Eep!" When the woman noticed him, she drooped her head down so the hat kept her face hidden as she lowered the map. "Y-Yes. I somehow lost track of my friend and now I don't know how to get to where we were going. Would you happen to know where the park is?"

Luckily for Yamada, there was only one real large park around here, so he didn't have to try to guess just which park she wanted to go to. "Yes, if you follow this street for another three blocks, then take a right, you should be able to see it."

"T-Thank you-", but before the girl could finish her response a gust of wind came by and blew her hat from her head. Though Yamada managed to reach out and grab it before it could blow away entirely. It was really a big hat, he wondered if she really needed something like this, especially considering it was a cloudy day.

"Here you go miss." Yamada said as he turned back to the girl, only to notice two things in rapid succession. One was that the girl was trembling like a leaf for some reason, and two, the woman was, in fact, a luminal.

Now Yamada was stuck with a bit of a dilemma. He should be asking her where her homestay was, as she didn't appear to have anyone with her, but he was rather sure she might just break down crying if she did that. Instead he went for a much safer. "Miss are you okay?"

The comment almost seemed to surprise the woman, and she looked at him, which rather prominently showed off the only real feature that pointed out she wasn't human. Instead of two eyes, she had one single large eye that took up most of her head above the nose. Yamada almost glanced away from the odd eye on reflex, but managed to maintain eye contact, which caused the girl to quickly look away with a blush. Grabbing the hat she said. "A-Ah, sorry about that, I know my eye can be disturbing to some people."

Yamada had to admit, it was kinda disconcerting, but he wasn't about to say that. "I don't think it looks disturbing at all." Yamada gave her a small grin. "Though it is a bit surprising. Now though I have to ask, where is your homestay?"

"Oh," The luminal looked sheepish, "I do not have one. Here I have my papers though."

After a bit of ruffling the woman pulled out a piece of ID that he recognized even before he even had it in his hand. One quick look would confirm that it was indeed a MON card, and also gave him a name for the girl. "Well, Manako, you're all good to go then. Though I have to ask, what's it like working for Ms. Smith?"

Manako didn't seem to be expecting that question, and she hid her head a bit again even as Yamada passed her back her ID. "It's not too bad, though how do you know her?"

"She blew up a wall to arrest a group of guys who were harassing a dog girl."

"Ah, you are that guy Zombina talked about." Manako said in a way that Yamada wasn't entirely sure she had meant to say it, before she replied. "Well I'll be going now. Thank you for the directions Officer Taro."

With a quick half bow, half nod, Manako would head off, quickly getting out of Yamada's sight in the crowd. With a shrug he'd get back on his bicycle and head off. As he finished his route he thought over what the Kid had asked earlier, and wondered if having a homestay would be too bad, maybe he'd have to look into it, what harm could it do after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Well, another chapter done. I'm on a writing kick for this story so hopefully I'll have another chapter up by mid November or earlier. Also the poll is still up, and is currently stuck at a 4 way tie (because there have only been 4 votes). To avoid what tiny spoilers it might be, look for the A/N at the bottom for some more on that.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own DLWMG, which is probably for the best because I can't draw at all.

* * *

Another week had passed since Yamada had encountered Manako, and since then he hadn't seen another member of MON. Though he continued to hear about them, and he seriously began to wonder how Ms. Smith could ever get through the paperwork her many cases must have caused her.

Either way, Yamada had again slipped into a rut. Nothing interesting had happened since that first encounter he had with the luminal police group. He had yet to catch whichever luminal it was that kept buying out the corner stores sandwiches every day. It was a bit silly, but he would catch the lunch nabber one day. Then he'd tell them to stop buying all of them at once! It wasn't fair to other customers after all.

After another failed attempt to catch the luminal, he was back on his patrol route. It had been quiet as usual so far. The most interesting thing had been when his bike had thrown a chain half an hour in, and he had to wash his hands with his water bottle and let the resulting mess flow into the sewers. As a result he was not paying attention, and he missed a small puddle that was oozing out of one of the storm drains on the side of the street. He passed straight over the puddle and immediately lost all traction with the asphalt.

Trying desperately to regain traction, Yamada only managed to steer his bike away from crashing into the busy street. Instead he hit the curb and was flung into the grass on the side of the road. He lay there for a moment, getting his wits back together, and since he didn't feel any pain he guessed that all his bits were mostly unharmed.

'Ow, what the hell was that?' Yamada thought to himself as he sat himself up and straightened his cap. His bike looked fine from where he was, and with a grunt he stood up to get a better look at where he had lost control. Nothing looked unusual there, though his skid marks were rather clearly visible on the road. 'Guess I must have just slipped, I got to pay more attention, that could have killed me.'

It was right about then that a fire hydrant just a few feet away Yamada hissed. Looking at it, he noticed that the hydrant had one of its caps removed, and he figured out what was about to happen a moment too late. A large jet of water sprayed out of it as the pressure released, and he was quickly bowled over before the jet stopped, just as abruptly as it had started.

This time Yamada couldn't avoid voicing his thoughts. "What the hell is going on here!" The street around him seemed weirdly empty, and no one heard his outburst. Though he did swear he heard what sounded like evil laughter from the storm grate. There was no way that was possible.

Before he could think more on it though, he heard a sound coming from behind him. As he turned around, he finally noticed where he was-right outside the major park that wound through this area of town. The place even had a small lake in it and everything. What was making the noise, though, was a fountain that sat in the center of a currently empty plaza.

Inching slowly closer, Yamada's clothes squelching with every step as he approached the hissing fountain. Maybe all things related to water just wanted to screw with him today. He was rather certain someone or something was causing this, and he had to stop them before someone got seriously hurt.

Yamada got about ten feet from the fountain, his hands out to the side in case it started shooting water at him, when the hissing turned into a gurgle. Then, what looked like car oil began spraying out the top of the fountain. The clear water of the visual piece quickly turned black under the flood that was spewing out its top.

"Oh God, that smells terrible; where did it even come from?" Yamada said as he stepped back from the fountain. This was work for a plumber, not a policeman.

"That's all the engine oil that has slipped into the storm drains over the last two days." A voice sounded out over the plaza. It sounded just a bit strange, almost artificial.

Yamada's eyes bulged out a bit in response to the sudden voice, and he quickly twisted his head left and right to spot the source. It didn't take him long-out of a manhole beside the fountain another black liquid was seeping up and quickly forming into something that resembled a human form.

More specifically, the form of a rather attractive female, though Yamada wasn't really paying attention to that. Really, he wasn't at all. The new arrival was rather tall, about Yamada's height, and seemed to be comprised entirely of something that looked very similar to the black sludge pouring into the fountain. The only bits of other colour were red tips on the edge of her...tentacles?

The luminal had a smug look on her face. Her attitude would only last until she looked around the plaza and noticed only Yamada was there. "Dammit, there was a crowd here just a few minutes ago, where did everyone go." The luminal emphasised her sentence by stomping her foot, which resulted in a rather gooey splash.

Yamada finally got his wits back together again and rested a hand on his pistol just incase he needed it. "Hey, you can't just go and pour gunk into the fountain! Who are you anyways?"

"Well, I'll just have to make my point again later." The luminal said almost absently, before she focused back on Yamada. "And as long as you humans keep pouring your chemicals into the water, I'll keep pouring them right back. In fact you washed some of that disgusting chain oil into the drains earlier today." The luminals tentacles rose up menacingly. "I guess I'll just make an example out of you. I'm sure the news will be all over this story if it involves a cop."

The tentacles shot out at Yamada and he managed to dive out of the way before any of them caught him. He didn't have time to draw his pistol before the luminal attacked again, and forced Yamada to keep dodging. "Hold on a minute, if you hit me then you're going to go to jail!" Another dodge. "And trust me it really sucks there. Stop now, and it'll just be a fine."

The tentacles stopped, and the luminal seemed to think over it for a moment. "Hmmm, you have a point, attacking a cop might be too much attention for right now."

Yamada sighed and relaxed a little bit-was a big mistake, as the luminal's tentacle shot out again and wrapped around him. A moment later he was pulled right up to the tar girl. "But you…" The girl looked at his badge. "Yamada Taro. I'll let you escape this time, but next time you had better be prepared for a battle to the death! For I will get revenge for my kind against you polluting humans!"

With that, she tossed Yamada back toward the grass, and disappeared into the manhole. By the time the officer was able to pick himself up there wasn't a trace she was here; even the gunk in the fountain had disappeared to somewhere.

There was only one thing Yamada could say to the last ten minutes. "...What just happened?" He was about to call in for MON at least, when his radio crackled.

"We have a report of a girl stuck in a tree in…" Yamada was already heading back to his bicycle, the girl was trapped in a tree in the very park he was currently in. He could deal with this luminal problem after.

Unfortunately for Yamada, when he got back to his bicycle he noticed that the luminal had apparently pulled one last trick on him. The chain had been knocked off and was covered in that thick sludge. He was ducking down to start cleaning off the chain when a brief thought occurred to him: he wasn't squelching anymore, and looking down at himself he noticed his outfit was perfectly dry and unmarked by the luminal's odd goo.

Another thing to think of later. Getting the chain back on took most of his effort anyways as the goo made it very slippery. Once it was on though he rushed off, speeding through the park trails. Soon enough he saw a rather large crowd congregating around in another plaza where the girl was supposed to be.

Coming to a quick stop at the edge of the group he looked around and said. "I heard there was a kid stuck in a tree around here."

It was only then that he noticed one of the people in the crowd was the Kid, and there were two luminals there as well. One was who he could only guess was the lamia the Kid had talked about before, and the other was a harpy. He had been briefed on them back when the cultural exchange started, but he had never seen one in person.

"No worries, we already got her down safely; thanks to this girl here." The Kid said while rubbing the harpies head.

"Huh, well." Yamada said, the wind going out of his sails for a brief moment before he recovered and gave the harpy a grin and a salute. "Good work."

Yamada couldn't help but chuckle just a tiny bit when she saluted back, but he remembered something else from his briefings. Harpies were one of the species on the 'Look out for' list as they tended to be runaways, so lowering his hand he asked. "So you are both part of the extra species exchange right? Who's hosting you?"

While Yamada was already sure he knew the lamia was accounted for, since he had to ask the harpy he had to be fair and ask the lamia too.

"My darling is my host." The lamia said, the girl looking at the Kid and making it clear who she was with. The harpy on the other hand said something about...deflowering? Right, apparently they weren't the most intelligent of the luminal species, she must have misunderstood something during the exchange talk.

Either way, it was becoming increasingly clear as the seconds rolled on that the harpy didn't have a host, though she was clinging to the Kid rather tightly. From all the times Yamada had met the Kid he knew that the guy had a pretty big heart, so he knew what was coming before the words even left the younger guy's mouth.

"I'm her host." The Kid said. "They're both assigned to my household."

Yamada was very much tempted to not ask about the papers, just because he had to give the Kid credit for being willing to stake out some potentially hefty fines for harbouring a runaway. Unfortunately,Yamada's adherence to the rules won out."Okay then, can you just show me your certification?"

At this point Yamada had decided even if the Kid didn't have the papers, he'd probably just let him off with a warning. Unfortunately he did have to at least take the harpy back. That was until another voice cut into the conversation. "No problem, I've got them right here."

Turning to the source of the voice he saw Ms. Smith, the black haired agent holding up an ID card. He could only guess it was for the harpy.

"Ahh, hello again Ms. Smith. I guess if you're here then I don't need to worry at all." Yamada looked over at the Kid. "You're free to go, see ya around Kid."

It was as Yamada was walking past Ms. Smith, and saw Zombina again standing by the agent's car, that he remembered the encounter earlier. Deciding to ask Zombina as Ms. Smith seemed busy with the Kid he said. "Hey Zombina, I got attacked by a luminal earlier."

"Ohh? Some criminal broke the 'no attacking human's' law?" Zombina said, her face breaking out into a grin at what Yamada could only guess was joy at getting more work. "What did they look like?"

"Well, she looked like some girl made out of engine sludge."

"You sure you saw right? Nothing like that exists on our side of the world either," Zombina asked confusedly. "Maybe you hit your head?"

"No I swear I saw it, but she left before I could capture her or get a name," Yamada replied, looking confused himself now. He was sure what he encountered was a luminal.

"Well, I'll get Manako to look into it, but no promises on anything."

"That's fine. Anyways, looks like Ms. Smith is done with the Kid for now so I'll let you get back to work," Yamada said with a sigh, getting ready head back to his patrol route. "Keep in touch if you find anything."

"Ya I'll make sure Manako does, also you should stop by our department sometime. We need people to help with all the paperwork."

"I'll think about it," came the distant voice of Yamada, the officer already speeding out of the plaza. Well, he felt a bit bad about it, he certainly didn't want to end up being saddled with the luminal force's paperwork again. Once had been enough to give him nightmares. Though it might be better than having to worry about some tar girl randomly showing up and trying to murder him...

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** On the topic of the poll, despite the arrival of the new girl this chapter, the poll has not been finalized yet. Black Slime girl here may or may not end up in the Harem depending on your votes. Remember if you want to vote just go to my profile and it's right along the top (worst place for it really but I have no control about where it is on my profile page). Either way, hope you all liked this chapter. If you did, didn't, or just want to throw 'Other' candidate suggestions at me for the poll, feel free to leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Bit later than expected, but still two from scratch chapters in a month so that's a record for me. Poll is still up (and will be for two more chapters). Currently in the lead is Raptor Harpy, followed by an 8 way tie for second between Zombina, Manako, Tio, Dopple, Polt, Shark Mermaid, Black Slime, and Other (though no suggestion was given for said other). So get to voting, cause your votes can and likely will matter for who will win as its a close race. Also thanks to Doctor Reid for pointing out I've been spelling Liminal wrong this entire time, and chapter idea is from Mr Beaver's suggestion. Also next chapter may be delayed as I am considering editing the first chapter as it never saw a beta reader (though it may not be delayed).

 **Disclaimer:** Why do I still need to do this, its 4 chapters in, and I still don't own DLWMG.

* * *

It was a cold morning, the sun barely poking up on the horizon and the nearby mountains only dragged out how long it would take before the light bringing rays started to heat everything up. Unfortunately, that likely wouldn't help for too long as a stormfront was starting to roll in and a thick cloud layer was rapidly approaching.

Only unfortunate souls were out this early and in this weather, the few people unlucky enough to have jobs that required such an unpleasant morning hour. Too bad for Yamada, he found himself in that category. Normally he'd be asleep right now, for another few hours at least, but instead he was currently cradling a coffee while standing beside a sawhorse that was blocking access to the road behind him.

"Why did they have to do this so early?" Yamada muttered to himself as he took a sip from the cup, warding off the cold better than his jacket seemed to be doing. Apparently some monster girl, a Gigantes, was living in the mountains near here. Unfortunately there was a major development planned on the land she was living on, so they had picked out a new place for her to live.

At first glance, it seemed easy enough. Too bad said Gigantes stood at 34 feet tall, and there was few if any transports that were able to carry something that tall and moved faster than a snail. So they had to walk the Gigantes through the city to get her to her new home. Thus, why Yamada was currently standing out this early in the morning, blocking any traffic from getting in the moving route.

Even worse was that he was relatively far along the Giantes' planned path, so he couldn't even get off early like some of the others in his department, and due to the length of the route, they couldn't spare the manpower to post two people at each barrier. So he was stuck by himself, watching an empty road and just waiting for the morning traffic to ruin his day.

Yamada wasn't the only soul on the road though, in the distance he saw a figure on what looked like an early morning run. Really he had no idea how this figure could stand the weather in the outfit they were wearing. Judging by the cut of it, he figured they were probably female, but it looked impractically cold for the time of day.

With nothing better to do, he watched the runner approaching. He wondered if the girl was going to cut down a side street sooner or later, but instead she continued running toward him until he was able to make out just why she was able to get away with wearing that outfit.

It really didn't come as a surprise to Yamada that the runner was a liminal, what _was_ a surprise though was how she seemed to be totally alone. The woman was covered in short fur, with two large ears that he really should have noticed earlier sticking out of her hair, a tail, and rather unusually large hands, regularly ran this route judging by how nonchalant she looked.

As the woman got closer, he put out a hand and stopped her. "Hey, this route's closed for the day. You can't get through."

"Well damn, this is the route I always run through." The woman said as she slowed to a standstill in front of him, though she didn't really stop, more just bounced from foot to foot as she tried to figure out what to do.

"Always?" Yamada said, raising an eyebrow as the liminal confirmed what he thought. "Should you not have a homestay with you?" He hoped that would be enough of a hint for the girl to bring out her papers.

"Ahh I don't live with a homestay." The woman said, digging into her shorts and pulling out a set of papers. Looking over the documentation, Yamada had to admit he had never seen this kind of form outside of training. She was indeed allowed to stay on her own temporarily, as she was apparently starting up a number of businesses in the area.

Yamada took a minute to make sure the document was all in good order and then handed it back to the liminal, whom the papers had revealed was a Kobold. Weren't they supposed to be little lizard creatures or something? "Well Ms. Polt." No last name, which really threw off Yamada. "As I said, this route is blocked for most of the day. The entire road is actually, so you are going to have to go down a few blocks to the underpass and cross there if you need to reach the other side."

Polt though, didn't seem to be listening, instead she was looking at Yamada's legs for whatever reason, and the bicycle parked nearby. "Ohh, you look like you know fitness! You should stop by my gym, it's going to be for humans and all different kinds of liminals. We're not open yet but we will be soon."

"Heh, I think I get enough exercise as it is. I bike around town all day after all." Yamada replied, somewhat awkwardly. It was hard not to be awkward when an attractive woman was eyeing you up, even if she wasn't human.

Yamada's embarrassment was not helped when, a moment later, Polt reached out and grabbed his arm, more specifically wrapping around his bicep. "Ya, your legs look in pretty good shape, but these arms? I could tell you were scrawny even through your jacket. Though they could be worse, you need to add weights or pushups to your routine."

"Hey, don't just go grabbing people like that!" Yamada exclaimed as he tried, and failed, to pull his arm out of the kobold's surprisingly strong grip. "And I'm plenty strong!" Yamada wasn't sure why he was defending himself to Polt. "My route is like, more than 50 kilometers a day, and I don't need my arms much for my work."

Polt paused for a moment at Yamada's words, though the cop wasn't exactly sure why. "50 kilometers? Well maybe you do get enough cardio in at least." Polt backed off, a thoughtful look on her face for a moment, before her energy came back. "Well regardless, take this coupon. My gym's opening up in a few weeks and that coupon will get you 50% off a six month membership. Now though, I've paused my run for long enough. See you around officer."

With a wave, Polt took off once again, the liminal heading down one of the side streets as she adapted to the closed roadway. Yamada on the other hand just stood there for a few minutes, it wasn't like he had anything better to do, though at the very least the sun had come over the horizon in full and was burning off the morning chill..

Unfortunately the dawn brought another problem with it, and barely an hour later the first of the morning commuters were starting to show up at his barrier. Most of them were reasonable, taking the detour in stride. Not all of them were though, and it was those commuters that were the problem.

"What do you mean the routes closed?!" A man with a well-tailored suit shouted at Yamada from his car window. "I need to go this way to get to work!"

"I'm sorry Sir, but the road is closed due to police business; If you would just head three blocks that way, you can use the underpass to get by."

"And deal with all that traffic? No, you'll let me by officer, or I'll see you fired from your petty excuse for job! The CEO of one of the largest companies in the country isn't going to be held up just because you plebs need to use the road for something."

"I'm sorry Sir, but there are no exceptions to passing through here." Yamada said flatly, unconcerned by the businessman's threats. "Please take the road to the left and go to the underpass."

"Dammit, your boss will be hearing about this!" The businessman said before taking the route he was supposed to. Eventually the traffic started to thin out, and by lunch he was back to standing there by himself.

At the very least he didn't have to wait much longer. Yamada felt the ground vibrate below him with long pauses in between, and, backing up to where the main road crossed the connecter he was blocking, he could see the massive woman slowly plodding her way over.

Around the Gigantes was a whole army of officers and support crew, and he was fairly sure there was a cement layer following behind the giant. He figured that was in case the woman put a hole in the road or something with her sheer weight.

It took another few minutes before the Gigantes finally passed where he was, with one giant stride she moved by and waited to pick a new spot to make her next step to. The officers that followed were going at an equally sedate pace, and Yamada quickly picked out the MON crew among them.

He also noticed a tall liminal out of the rest who was currently eating a sandwich that was well known to him. It took just a moment for Yamada to put together the pieces; This was the woman that had been robbing him of his lunch for nearly a week now! As the tall liminal passed he wasn't able to stop himself calling out. "You!"

The woman, an Oni, paused for a moment, and looked at Yamada. With an innocent look on her face, and still chewing on the sandwich, she pointed at herself and tilted her head. Yamada continued, though with less of a shout in his voice this time. "You're the one that has been buying all the sandwiches and leaving the rest of us without a lunch! You need to stop before the rest of us starve!"

He was exaggerating a bit, but he liked those sandwiches, and it wasn't fair that she kept taking them all. The oni finished her lunch and straightened her incredibly large set of armour. "Ahh, I'm sorry, it's just they're so good! I will leave some for others in the future."

"See that you do." Yamada replied with a nod, pleased with his small victory. A moment later Ms. Smith, whom he hadn't noticed before, cut sharply in. "Well, as much as I don't mind a bit of a distraction from this boring assignment, we need to get moving again Tio." The black haired agent didn't wait for an answer before she started to usher the Oni along.

Once Tio was moving again, Ms. Smith looked over at Yamada and continued. "And can you please not try to slow down this already slow moving job? I've got a whole ton of paperwork back at the office and it only gets worse the longer I'm out here shepherding this group."

"Heh, well I just have been looking to stop her for a while." Yamada said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "But ya, guess I can go home then. Hope the rest of your day isn't too dull,Smith."

His job was done now, he had been told that once the Gigantes had passed he could head off, and a team would come by to take down the barriers. Deciding to use that as a good escape from any potential scolding from the Agent, he quickly jumped on his bike and took off.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** **:** Well, this came out quick. I think this was inspired because I felt last chapter was a bit lacking in the action department and felt like I needed to make up for it. Hope this makes up for the longer wait time on the last chapter, though on that note, it is likely there won't be another chapter of this till mid/late December (of course I said that last chapter so who knows). Anyways, hope you all enjoy it, and don't forget to leave a review even if you don't enjoy it. Feedback is always appreciated! (Also, get your votes in, the poll will be closing when the next chapter goes up. The super tie has been broken, and Black Slime is currently leading, followed by Raptor Harpy and Polt)

 **A/N 2:** Removed an editors note that I had accidentally left in, thank you to Natron77 for informing me about it.

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own DLWMG.

* * *

Yamada was groggy when he woke up that morning; maybe it hadn't been worth staying up that extra hour late, watching re-runs of Speed Racer. When his alarm rang, he briefly considered calling in sick; he hadn't used many days off, after all. But then again, the day was hardly going to be that challenging. He was just a bicycle cop, his routines were rather simple. Nothing was going to happen today.

If he'd known he was going to wind up in a dark boathouse, cornered by a trio of liminals that wanted him dead, he might have reconsidered; or maybe not. He had always hoped his job would get more excited after all.

Things weren't looking good for him. Where his uniform hadn't been torn to shreds, it was drenched in cold goo. One of his assailants laughed long and hard at him from the darkness. "We have you now, Officer Taro! With you out of the way, nothing will stop us from showing this town the effects of their polluting!"

"Dammit, I'm just a bicycle cop!" Yamada shot back with some panic in his voice, standing ready to dive either way if another attack came. So far he'd avoided any actual injury, but he wasn't entirely sure if that was because of his own efforts or if the liminals were just toying with him. "That's like, the lowest rung on the totem pole! M.O.N or the S.A.T will just stop you a few hours from now!"

Another voice interjected from below the wooden planks of the boathouse floor, right under Yamada's feet. "They don't even be knowin' we're a group. They'll ne'er belay us."

Surprised, he leapt away from the voice below. In one moment, he could hear wings flapping in the darkness, and in the next a claw tore a fresh gash in his shirt. "Yeah, once we get you, no one will have the slightest idea we're preparing to strike! They'll be like a squirrel that's too distracted burying its nuts."

"Couldn't you three try peaceful protesting or something? Don't you think offing a cop is a bit extreme for a first act?!" Yamada questioned desperately, just before a tentacle shot out of the darkness and smashed into his stomach, sending him flying across the room. As he was airborne he considered just how he had gotten here.

Like just about everything in his life, it had started on an otherwise average day.

 _Yamada sighed, wiping some sweat from his brow as he took a short break. It was a calm day without a cloud in the sky or anything more than a breeze in the air. The last few days had been boring even by his standards, the only 'highlight' had been that he was fairly sure Polt had started to stalk him as he noticed he was starting to run into the kobold girl more and more often on his route._

 _At least he hadn't run into that black slime girl again. He wasn't really looking forward to another encounter with the tar girl that no one else even believed existed. Perhaps she had just been some strange hallucination._

 _Reseating himself on his bike, he was about to start off again when a strong gust of wind blew by. The cop held onto his hat as the dust swept past him. As soon as it had settled, he looked for what could have caused it, and saw a harpy flying away, with a...cat held in its claws?_

 _Why on earth would a harpy do that? Yamada stood there, pondering, when a teary-eyed kid ran up to him. "That's my kitty! T-That harpy stole my cat! Please officer, help get him back."_

 _"Come by the station in a bit, kid, I'll get your cat back." Yamada said with a grim look on his face. He was already planning to go after the harpy, but there was no way he could turn back now. Without giving the harpy any more time to get a headstart on him, Yamada shot off in pursuit of the catnapper._

 _As he chased the bird girl, he began to wonder if the woman actually knew what she was doing was wrong. The harpies weren't the most intelligent bunch, but this one seemed very different than that Papi woman had been. Mainly that she looked like an actual adult instead of the perpetual teenage that the other harpy had been stuck in._

 _"You'll never catch me, copper!" The harpy shouted at him as they took a turn toward the harbour. "This here is my hard-earned dinner!"_

 _Well, that answered his question. Yamada was pedalling hard after her, and counted his lucky stars that he was keeping up. From what he knew of harpies, he thought they could fly faster than this one. Perhaps all his biking was paying off? Or he was just lucky. If it was luck, then may he also be lucky enough to catch this cat thief._

 _"Just give the cat back! I'm sure we can find you some food if you're really that desperate." Yamada called back. "Can't we just talk about this?"_

 _"Never!" She shouted back defiantly, and cackled gleefully to herself as her wings flapped._

 _Yamada couldn't help but notice that the harpy seemed to sound more like she was doing this for fun then anything else. Maybe this harpy was an adrenaline junky or something? Still, it didn't look like she was planning to stop and talk it out, so he'd need some assistance for arresting the girl. Reaching down and triggering his radio he called in. "This is Officer Taro, I'm currently chasing a liminal that is stealing people's pets, requesting assistance for capture and processing. She's heading toward the harbour."_

 _He had just finished his call and turned onto the dockside when he saw something come shooting out of a landside alleyway, and tried to dodge it as he thought it was maybe a car or a pedestrian. Unfortunately it was neither of those, and he didn't manage to get a good look at it before it turned and struck him, throwing him clear from his bike and into the water._

 _Hitting the water he turned end-over, trying to keep his head up so he could breath, but in his flailing he failed to notice the other shape in the water. A strong force clamped onto his leg and he let out a cry of surprise a moment before he was yanked back under the surface._

 _Trying to hold his breath Yamada, caught sight of who had grabbed his pant leg. It looked like a really big fish at first, as its tail obscured most of his vision, until he realized that the 'fish's' upper half was infact that of a woman. She had his leg in a vice grip between two rows of very sharp teeth, and he was very happy she wasn't biting down harder. The woman noticed him and her bite grew stronger for a moment as she broke out into a vicious grin._

 _He was about to start trying to kick her off when they surfaced again, and with surprising force. Suddenly going from underwater to a few feet in the air was disorienting enough, but when combined with how the mermaid was able to fling him bodily another few feet until he crashed onto an unfamiliar dock, was enough to leave him stunned._

" _Welcome to our hideout, Officer Taro." A voice cut through his confusion, and while he recognized it from somewhere, he couldn't see its source through the darkness blanketing wherever he was. "I've been dying to meet you again."_

 _Well, that narrowed down the list of suspects. A tentacle of goo shot out and smashed the dock boarding beside his head, nearly pulping the planks. "I do hope you remember Officer Taro; Otherwise I'd be very disappointed."_

" _Y-you, you're the black slime from before, aren't you?" Yamada spluttered the question, his eyes bulging as he looked at the damage the tentacle had done. Quickly scrambling to his feet he added a somewhat distressed; "Why have you brought me here!?"_

" _Isn't it obvious, Officer? I've brought you here to be the first target of our campaign against Human Pollution! We'll make an example of you so that no one will stand in our way."_

 _This could go really bad, really quick, and that was understating it. "Wait, 'us'?"_

" _Indeed, for I have picked up allies in my quest to show the humans their place! Now officer, prepare yourself!"_

The only thing Yamada was set to pollute was a pile of foam noodles, as he landed on his back into one.

This pile must have been left behind by the owner that usually docked his boat here. Yamada snapped out of his flashback and stood himself back up to his feet, rubbing his stomach. That hit was bound to bruise but he couldn't let it slow him down; the next hit might be even worse.

"Everybody just o'er looks protests." The voice from below said again, and he felt the dock shift as one of its support pillars was hit. "So we needed t' go big t' get th' landlubbers attention!"

"And you already foiled my plans once before, so you were the perfect target, Yamada. Now everyone will know that if they mess with us, they'll have to pay the price!" The more familiar voice said haughtily

"Well, I'm not going to let you three get away with this." Yamada replied, settling into the stance that the academy's self defense training had taught him to use. Well he could have done without the whole risk of death thing, he had to admit he was getting into this a bit. Then he noticed that he had grabbed one of the noodles when he had stood up.

Before he could throw the noodle away, the tentacle came at him again he stepped to the side, letting it crash into the same pile he had just gotten out of. Foam and splinters of wood flew everywhere as the slime girl showed off her strength again.

Unfortunately his side step had apparently put him in perfect striking range of the girl below, as the boards below his feet cracked and he was thrown into the air again. The shark girl having shot out of the water and through the dock itself.

Landing with a thud he rolled a few feet before coming to rest near one of the support pillars, and he quickly scrambled to his feet once again.

"This is how super villains go about doing things, not how honest meaning people should!" Yamada half muttered as he listened for the next attack. His effort paid off as he heard a whistling coming from his side, and whirling around he struck out with the thing in his hand, and heard a satisfying 'smack' as it struck home.

"Did you just hit me with a pool noodle?" The harpy asked, utterly confused.

Well, maybe if he used this then he'd avoid the whole "No attacking liminals" law. "Yes, yes I did."

Stepping into his next attack, Yamada bapped the harpy with the pool noodle again, and again. "H-Hey! Stop that, how is this at all climactic."

"It's not but it's better than nothing!" Yamada said as he continued to whap the harpy with the noodle, the bird girl dropping to the ground and covering her head with her wings. He could only imagine the other two girls stared on in a mix of exasperation and confusion.

Unfortunately the audacity of the situation didn't last too long, and another tentacle shot out toward Yamada. Judging by the rather large dent it left in the sheet metal siding of the boathouse, it would have hurt a lot more than the last one did. Fortunately for Yamada he had slipped at the last minute and the attack only skimmed him, though that was still enough to knock him away from the harpy and sending his pool noodle flying.

Rolling along the dock, he heard the water below him splash and instead of letting himself slow to a stop he forced himself to keep rolling, the movement saving him from the shark girl bursting through the dock once again.

But this time, Yamada had a plan ready for her. When she burst out of the water and through the dock, he reached out and firmly grabbed her by the head. With a heave, he threw her onto the more solid part of the dock, taking away her ability to get back into the water.

"Arrr, what be this? Let me back in th' sea an' fight like a proper pirate!" The shark girl flailed on the dock, trying to bounce herself over to the water again.

"Not a chance, we shouldn't even be having this fight in the first place!" But Yamada could already hear a familiar whistling in the air - the harpy was about to strike! Driven by a bold instinct, he grabbed the shark girl by the tail and swung her around like a club. The shark was as light as a baseball bat, but the thud she made when her skull crashed with the harpy's own was boisterously loud. The two tumbled over the planks, rolling until they knocked against the wall, and lay still.

Yamada gulped. If they died on his watch, he'd be thrown down a hole and never see the light of day again. His breathing stopped and wouldn't start again; he thought to go over to them and check them out. But, in just another moment, he saw the battered harpy roll her head from side to side and the shark moan as her breath rose up and down. He had never been so happy to hear someone in pain.

The slime girl pouted as she watched the other two girls get taken out. "Well," The pout disappeared as the slime girl drew herself up. "You've defeated my accomplices, but you won't beat me. For I am invincible!".

"I don't want to beat you, I just want you to stop trying to kill me." Yamada exclaimed, feeling the adrenaline flowing through him as he prepared himself for wherever the slime girl's flexible tentacles would strike next. In the dark boathouse they were near impossible to see except for their bright red tips.

"Hmph." Yamada heard some movement in the darkness. "You are making it very hard to have a serious battle when you keep saying things like that, Officer Taro."

"Because I don't want ba-" Yamada said, before before being cut off by a tentacle destroying the dockboard in front of him. "Seriously, can you just stop for five seconds!"

"Enough talking, Officer Taro, today is the day you die!"

"Well well, what have we stumbled on here?" At last a fresh, familiar voice echoed through the boathouse. This one brought Yamada relief instead of further beleaguerment, even if it had a note of teasing in it. "Hit the lights!"

With an audible clack, the overhead lamps of the boathouse flashed brightly, temporarily blinding everyone inside. Even as he was blinking the spots out of his eyes, Yamada watched the slime girl a dozen feet in front of him do the same for some reason.

"No fair! You brought back up! Well no matter, a few of M.O.N.'s hired goons won't be enough to stop me!" The slime girl inflated herself, growing until she rivaled the height of an ogre, her slime tentacles flailing around her.

"Size play and tentacles? What a weird guy you are Officer Taro." The new, somewhat welcome voice said. Turning his head to the source of it he saw Agent Smith and a team of human officers standing in the boat house's agent had a wide grin on her face and was dressed in what looked like her full combat gear, including various pouches and a bulletproof vest. Then her face grew serious as she said. "Get her Manako!"

A loud 'bang' echo'd through the room as an arm sized hole was blown out of the wall of the boathouse, and the slime girl's torso. The attack only made a savage grin grow on the slime's face. "Bwa hahaha, you think something like a bullet would be able to stop me? Now I'll show you the error of your ways!"

The slime girl quickly reformed the wound, and looked ready to send out both her tentacles at the team of humans crowding the door, when the wall behind her exploded and forced Yamada to shield his eyes with his arm. Debris and dust blocked his vision for a moment before it settled and revealed Tio standing there in full armour and holding a ship grade firehose. A gentle voice came out of the terrifying helmet. "Please stop, or I will be forced to use this."

The slime girl paused for a moment, staring at the hose with fear in her eyes. Then with an explosive sigh she shrunk back to her normal size, raising her hands and tentacles above her. "You win this round, Officer Taro." The girl was grimacing at her loss, and started to move at Tio's prompting. Meanwhile Zombina and Dopple looked down at the shark and bird girls, who were still in a heap.

"Man, you did a number on these two." Zombina said with a grin that showed too many teeth while tapping the shark girl with her foot. "Too bad I couldn't have been around to watch it."

Leaning down and throwing the mermaid and harpy over her shoulders, the zombie girl carried them out of the boatdock while Dopple followed. The short liminal had never really talked to Yamada, and he was a little bit creeped out by the feeling she put out. It was like she wasn't real.

Meanwhile Yamada was not exactly cutting the most impressive figure, with his hands on his knees as he desperately sucked in air. The fight had left him breathless on top of totally destroying his uniform. Unfortunately his recovery period was interrupted when Agent Smith stepped into his field of view.

The black haired agent gave him a look over, or at least that was what he figured she did, it was hard to tell with her eyes hidden behind those sunglasses. Though the smile on her lips didn't look like a good thing. "You know, I think those girls might have just been trying to get you naked. You barely look like you've got a scratch on you."

"Thank you," Yamada said blandly between gulps of air. "for the concern. How did you guys find us here?"

"Well, a bunch of people were tweeting about an officer getting pulled into the ocean by a mermaid, and you were the only guy around. Then someone else tweeted about how there was a bunch of noises coming from one of the boathouses." Smith said as if using twitter for intelligence gathering was perfectly reasonable.

Yamada was about to comment when Smith grinned again and added. "Though I almost called it all off. I thought maybe you were just into some intense roleplay."

Smith only got a glare in response, as Yamada didn't even try to reply to that with words. Instead after a moment of glaring at the smiling Smith, he switched to a different topic. "So, am I going to get into trouble for this?"

"Hmmm." Smith tapped her chin as she made a show of thinking it over. "Nah, I think I'll just hold this over your head and get you to do all our paperwork for the next month."

"...I might just prefer the punishment over that." Yamada deadpanned. "Though thanks, I don't really have anything other then my job and I'd rather not lose it just cause I was defending myself."

Smith gave him a victorious smile. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll get used to it. I'll have Zombina drop all the paperwork off at your office in a day or two. For now though, I should go try to figure out how to deal with this black slime, since they aren't supposed to exist."

"I told you all she was real." Yamada said, feeling vindicated.

This time it was Smith's turn to not respond, and the government agent turned and left the boathouse. After a few minutes of fruitlessly searching for the cat, he figured it must have just left during the commotion, Yamada walked back to find his bike, and headed back to the office to pick up his civilian clothes.

Unfortunately when he got there, he barely made it two steps into his office, when he saw a pink piece of paper sitting on his desk. His eyes bulged out as he reached out for the thing, hoping against hope it wasn't what it was.

Unfortunately, hope could only get you so far, and the paper had in large bold letters 'Notice of Termination. For conduct unbecoming of a police officer.'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Well, a bit later then expected, but as you may or may not know. The website was going through some weird stuff for a number of people over the last week. It seems to be fixed though, so now I've been able to post this. So onto the big thing with the posting of this chapter. The polls are closed! The winner is Polt after a late comeback, followed by Black Slime, and then a three way tie between Zombina, Tio and Raptor Harpy. At the moment I'm leaning to Zombina and Tio out of those three for the last two winners. Also the order of winning is potentially not the order the girls will be showing up. Thanks to everyone who voted! And I hope you like this, admittedly a bit downer chapter compared to the last few. Like, dislike, neutral to it? Leave some feedback in a review!

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own the series.

* * *

Yamada stood, like a man at the gallows, in front of his boss. His _ex_ boss. The police chief was a stern looking man, with a well groomed mustache, a trim suit, and nearly perfectly placed hair, save for a single cowlick. Yamada knew that under the suit the chief still had a body honed by years as a beat cop that the boss maintained into his advancing age.

Yamada though wasn't really paying attention to any of that. How could he, while his job was being ripped away from him?

"Look. Yamada," The younger man was surprised that the Chief remembered his name. "You're a good kid. You always come into work on time, you put in extra hours when we need you to, and until these last few weeks we haven't heard a word of complaint against you." The chief paused for a moment and his eyebrows narrowed in what could be either suspicion or confusion. "My daughter even mentioned you were a great cop once."

Yamada couldn't help but feel a bit better at that. It wasn't much, but at least someone out there other than his boss appreciated his work. Admittedly though, he was a bit confused. The police chief had always mentioned his daughter around the station, but the man kept no pictures of his wife or child in his office, and no one had ever met either of them personally. Even with how dire his situation was, Yamada couldn't help but try, and fail, to remember just when he might have run into a girl that looked anything like the police chief.

"I'm not sure what you did, but you pissed off someone fierce. I have the mayor, half the city council, and a team of lawyers all breathing down my neck trying to get you fired, _and_ they are threatening further action if you weren't put on the street quick." The chief's expression shifted to anger, the idea of people telling him how to run his department clearly striking a nerve.

Yamada stayed silent. Maybe that businessman from before had decided to make good on his threat. Whatever it was, he really was in deep water now. After a silent moment, the chief continued. "Honestly I would have just ignored them, but with this latest incident I really think this is for the best."

"But sir,-" Yamada tried to cut in, but was stopped when the Chief slammed his hands onto the table and stood up. Once more with anger in his tone, the older man continued. "Dammit Yamada, do you think those lawyers aren't going to try to use what happened today against you? If they catch wind of this you'll be thrown into jail for the next twenty years even with MON putting in a good word for you."

The Chief paused again, and let out an explosive sigh. When he continued his tone was calm again. "If I fire you now, the lawyers will probably back off. You'll be out of a job but at least you'll be free to find another. Hell, I'll even write up a letter of recommendation for you, but after today you aren't to come back here, you hear me?"

Yamada stared down at his shoes. His life's goal, ruined because of some prick with too much air in his head and too much cash to spend. "Yes sir. I'll leave my stuff with the armoury and clear out my desk."

Drawing in a breath, Yamada schooled his features back to something approaching normal, and turned to leave the room. He was just crossing the threshold of the door when one of the Chief's large hands clamped onto his shoulder. "I really am sorry about this Yamada. You did great work these past few months, and if this thing hadn't come by I'm sure you could have become chief yourself one day."

"Thank you, sir. I will probably need to take you up on that letter of recommendation. I don't have much in the way of skills outside of what the police academy taught me." Yamada said morosely. He knew the Chief meant well, and his comment helped raise his spirits a bit, but it wasn't enough to pull him out of his funk.

It took him maybe thirty minutes to clear out his mostly clean desk, and another five to turn in his equipment and uniform. Then with one last sigh, he left.

On a street, not to far from the Kid's household, stood a rather large traditional two story house, much too large for how many people stayed there. Inside the house showed its relative emptiness, with many of its rooms lying barren. The living room, kitchen and one bedroom were the only places to show signs of use.

It was into this house that Yamada stepped, his face sullen as he replayed the last few days over in his mind. Pulling his bike inside with him the _ex_ police officer closed the door and headed for the kitchen. Passing the few chairs and TV that comprised his living room, he remembered how much more lively this place had been not even three years ago.

The house had originally belongs to his parents, and their parents before them, and when they had left to retire to the countryside they had been between selling the house that had been in there family for so long, or trying to find a way to keep it in the family. In the end Yamada had provided the means for the latter option, even if it cost him most of his paycheck in taxes. But his home was worth every penny, he had always thought.

He normally didn't mind how empty it was. He didn't spend much time at home after all, with most of his days seeing him outside till he came home, had dinner, maybe watched some TV and then fell asleep.

Sitting down at the table in his depressingly large kitchen, Yamada didn't feel so fine with the emptiness of the house now. All that space did was remind him that it was much more than he could reasonably afford, and with the paychecks stopping, he'd likely have to finally sell it and look for an apartment to rent.

Resting his head in his hands, Yamada gave a shuddering sigh. It had all come down so fast. Damned bastard CEO, he was just doing his job, and it was only a five minute difference to his goddamned route. Well he was at it, damn government and its stupid laws. How can genuine self-defence be grounds to throw someone in jail?!

His last curse though made him pause. Maybe he had a solution to at least his housing problem. From what he remembered hearing the homestays were supposed to get some money to help take care of their charges, they'd have to given how much groceries the Kid had been buying that day for just one liminal.

It wouldn't be enough to last for too long, but it would at least buy him some extra time to get more work. The only problem though was that he had no idea how to take care of...anyone really. His cousins though, he knew at least a few of them had signed on to the homestay program. Maybe they'd be able to help.

Sucking in a deep breath, Yamada stood up and walked to the phone. It didn't take more than a minute of searching through his rather sparse phonebook before he found the first of his cousin's numbers. He had long ago stopped trying to remember the near identical cousins by their near-identical names, and had instead just listed them as Cousin A through H.

Cousin A, as his address-book knew him, was his first stop on his list, and he tapped his foot as he waited for the phone to ring. The cousin had moved out to a farm a year or so back, and had apparently taken on a homestay there. After a minute the phone clicked, and he was about to say something when the answering machine came up.

"Hello, you've reached Minos Farm. Unfortunately we aren't able to get to the phone right now." Said the voice of his cousin, before a more feminine voice cut in.

"Ohh are you doing the answering machine message right now? Hi whoever calls us! We're sorry we can't pick up right now!" The voice seemed quite cheerful, but it was cut off by a crashing sound, almost like the answering machine had fallen off the table, along with a number of pained sounds before the recording cut off.

Yamada sighed, and had to wonder just what had happened at the end of the message there, or why they didn't just record a new one. Still, he went down to the next name on his list. Cousin B did...something, he wasn't really sure. Last time he had talked to him the guy had been saying something about taking in an arachne.

Again he waited, and again he got an answering machine. The voice of his cousin came in first. "Hello, you've reached -" Whatever he was going to say was stopped abruptly, replaced with surprised, muffled yelps, followed shortly by a soft voice that continued. "Sorry, but my dear homestay is a bit tied up at the moment. If you leave a message then we'll return your call after he's done getting me something to eat."

When the message clicked Yamada hung up once more, ignoring the slight twitch in his eye. What did his cousins even do with their days? Still, he had more numbers to try. He dialed in the number for Cousin C. He wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting, he hadn't really heard anything from this cousin other then he had an unexpected guest staying at his house. He had no idea if they were a liminal or not but it didn't hurt to try.

The phone rang once, then it picked up. "Hey Yamada, is that you?"

"Who else would be calling from my house?" Yamada wasn't sure why he was even asking this. Maybe he was just trying to get some tension out. "Anyways, I was wondering... Do you have a liminal staying with you?"

His cousin choked on air for a moment, before with a cough he continued. "Ahh ya I do, why do you want to know?"

"Well, I've…" Yamada paused for a moment and grimaced, he didn't need to say he lost his job. "I've been looking into being a homestay myself, and I was hoping for some tips."

"Ya sure, if you come over I can give you some pointers."

Yamada's brow furrowed. "Wait, why can't you just tell me over the phone?"

His cousin paused for a moment again, then sighed. "It just that there are some things where it really is easier to explain it in person. Also I can show you what portions you'll probably need."

"Okay, fine." Yamada gave in with a sigh. "You free this afternoon?"

One affirmative, and an hour or so later, Yamada was pulling his bicycle to a stop in front of a much more modest house then his own. His cousin was waiting for him on his front stairs, and waved him to bring his bicycle in.

"Hey cousin, is it just me or do you look kinda down?" The brown haired owner of the house asked as Yamada passed him and brought his bike into the hallway.

Yamada shook his head and forced some cheer into his expression. "It's nothing. Now though I haven't gotten the chance to meet any of your guy's liminals so why don't you introduce me to your homestay."

"Ahh right." His cousin said, his voice serious even as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "First though I know you're a cop, but please, don't tell anyone about my homestay."

Yamada looked at his cousin questioningly. "Okay, but why?"

"Well you see." His cousin's voice was tinged with relief. "My homestay isn't exactly here officially. She just kinda...showed up."

That piqued Yamada's interest, and he followed his cousin into the living room. There he was greeted with an almost familiar sight. Another slime girl! What the hell happened to them supposedly being a total unknown. This one was different than the one that had given him so much trouble though, instead of black and red, this slime was blue and green in colouring.

Another difference was that this slime girl didn't seem to be very talkative. Indeed, judging by just the wave he received in greeting, it was quite possible that the girl was mute. "This is Mira. She's been staying here for a few months now."

"Well hello Mira, nice to meet you." Yamada returned the slime girl's wave. The liminal did something that Yamada could only describe as a 'wiggle' before she very literally attached herself to his cousin's side.

Said cousin blushed a bit and looked increasingly awkward. "Well, first thing to start with is if you get a female liminal, they can get kinda...attached. Though maybe that was just something in our side of the family."

Yamada suddenly thought of another reason for the other cousin's answering messages suddenly getting cut off.

"So you are probably going to want to set some ground rules if you get a female liminal and she starts hitting on you, because they tend to be a lot stronger than us. Some of them have unusual differences though. Like Mira here, she digests just about anything inside her."

Indeed, Mira had somehow gotten two pencils inside her, the writing utensils slowly falling apart inside her gooey frame. Cousin C, for his part, was looking rather embarrassed, though Yamada couldn't place why.

"Well, given slime girls aren't supposed to be a thing, I doubt I'm going to end up with one." The ex policeman started to chuckle, but froze up and shuddered at the thought of that black slime girl ending up in his house.

Shaking away that image of a violent, and almost certainly short future, he continued. "You got any idea how much they eat?"

"Well, Mira eats anything, but I've talked to my brothers and they say that usually a liminal eats about twice as much as a human at minimum. Something to do with increased metabolism." Cousin C said as he reached his hand into Mira to grab a mug that the slime girl had absorbed from the table. It must take a bit for the digestive juices to start working because he didn't look in pain when he pulled his hand out.

"Also word of warning, very few of them seem to know how to cook, though that might just be because they are used to different cooking styles then us."

Yamada nodded at the advice, and signaled for Cousin C to continue. "Also I'd recommend you probably get a bigger house, but you took over your parents place so you should have lots of space. It wouldn't matter much for more humanoid liminals, but a number of them are quite large or have special requirements. Like Mira requires a rather large bathroom, and she's probably one of the least problematic out of my family's homestays.

"Now though, I think we've talked for long enough, I've got some food cooking if you want to stay for dinner." Cousin C said, and before Yamada could reply his stomach decided to take the reins and let out a large rumble.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Though I do have to ask cousin, why the sudden interest. I didn't think you were that interested in liminals outside your work." Cousin C looked confused for a moment before he asked. "Actually doesn't your work keep you out from like, 7 till 7? There is no way you'll be able to look after a liminal with that schedule."

'Dammit,' Yamada thought to himself, he thought he would be able to get away clear. He couldn't keep from sighing and saying. "Look, don't let my parents hear this, but I lost my job. Some hopped up businessman decided that taking a five minute detour was too much and put a bunch of pressure on my boss. Then I had an incident earlier today defending myself against a trio of liminals, and the Chief thought it would be better to fire me then risk the businessman potentially trying to force the department to put me through a court case."

Yamada felt a pat on the shoulder, and his cousin said. "Well shit. So you're hoping to take one in for the payments?"

Yamada rubbed the bridge of his nose to avoid having to look at his cousin when he replied. "Ya...I know it's not the best reason, but it'll help until I can get a new job."

His cousin was about to say something, when the door to the house blew in with a deafening explosion, kicking up a cloud of dust. Both Yamada and Cousin C reacted with what would probably be expected grace, jumping away from the crash of the door.

Well Yamada did, his cousin tried, and instead got absorbed by Mira, the blue slime girl suddenly looking just as menacing as the black slime girl had just earlier that day. His cousin didn't look too panicked though, and he figured he should probably focus more on whoever or whatever had blown down the door.

Though at the back of his mind, he had a feeling just who it would be.

That feeling was confirmed when the dust finally settled, and Ms. Smith was standing there with a large grin on her face. The agent wasn't in full combat gear this time though, instead she was just wearing the black suit and pants combination she seemed to favour. "I think I can help you with both those problems Yamada."

This could only bode poorly for all involved.

* * *

 **A/N 2:** Also The Awesome Guest, no I can't say I did. Though looking at it I can see some similarities. My guess is its likely because of the name Yamada. The name (more specifically Yamada Taro) is at least according to what I could find, the Japanese equivalent of John Smith.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello all, happy Christmas and hope you all had a good new years. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, who all help my story nearly triple in average viewers over the last two weeks. Also due to what Whiteraven17 has mentioned, I am somewhat tempted to switch out most likely Tio for a new extraspecies entirely. Zombina gets to stay since while Tio is probably my favourite M.O.N. member, Zombina is admittedly much more entertaining. Current thoughts are maybe a bug girl of some form. Tell me what you think in the reviews section.

This is a bit of a shorter chapter this time but here comes the first homestay! As always like it, hate it, inbetween, feel free to leave a review!

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything involved with DLWMG unfortunately.

* * *

In a house, in a town, in the country of Japan, three people and one slime girl were currently sitting at a table. The newest arrival to the group, dressed in a full black suit and wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, sipped on a cup of coffee and looked at the other three seated.

"So Miss Smith was it?" The man sitting besides the slime girl asked scrutinously. "Why did you blow down my door?" Miss Smith had decided to call him Cousin C, and she'd swear it wasn't because she had looked through Yamada's address book.

The government agent shrugged. "Why would I knock? I mean, technically you have an illegal liminal here. For all I knew you were a kidnapper or something."

It was quite obvious that no one else at the table believed her, the other three having near identical looks on there face. The only difference was that Mira had apparently manifested an exaggerated sweatdrop on her forehead.

"Honestly," Yamada began, speaking for the first time."I think she just does this for the shits and giggles."

"Guilty as charged." Miss Smith said with a grin. Looking between Yamada and Cousin C she could see the similarities. Indeed, if it she didn't know better, she'd almost believe that they were brothers instead of cousins. The only real way to tell them apart was that Yamada had a more formal sense of dress, wearing chinos and a collared shirt. Cousin C on the other hand was wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt, and both were showing a few holes from the brief period he had spent encased by Mira.

"When you have as much work as I do, you need to find ways to..." Miss Smith's smile turned predatory, leaving both boys at the table blushing as her voice grew husky. "relieve your stress."

Her grin changed back after a moment of somewhat awkward silence, and she continued. "But that's not why I'm here. I heard you were interested in getting a homestay Yamada-"

"What did you do, bug my house?" The ex policeman cut her off with a huff.

"-and I have just the solution." The government agent continued without missing a beat, dodging the question with ease.

Yamada's eye's widened and he asked with growing concern. "Wait, did you actually bug my house?!"

"Do you want a homestay or not?" Smith asked more insistently, though it wasn't phrased as a question. She fixed Yamada with a glare that stopped his next thought cold, even through civil servant's sunglasses.

"Uhh." Yamada gulped, feeling his breath catch in this throat. He wasn't sure why he was getting such a death-look. "Yes?"

The glare disappeared the instant she got the answer she wanted. "Okay, good because we already started renovating your house!"

"Wait what!?"

* * *

Yamada ran a hand through his hair as he saw construction workers swarming his house like ants. "You, you weren't kidding. Why are you already renovating my house?"

Miss Smith's seemingly near omni-present smile was on her face again. "Well, because we were going to make you accept whether you wanted it or not. You want a new job right? Well M.O.N is looking for new hires, but you need to prove you're able to work with liminals personally. Sooo if you don't mess this up then we'll take you on for a new job!"

"Wait." Yamada said, the man looking confused as he wrestled mentally, trying to grasp the right words. "You're offering me work? Won't that CEO and the rest be right on my case again the moment you hire me?"

"Nope! You see, M.O.N is a part of an international organization, so that guy won't be able to level enough pressure to get you pushed out." Miss Smith pushed her sunglasses up, the eyepiece giving off a strange glint. "And after what you did, the Chief lodged a complaint, and they are looking into changing the laws. By the time we hire you they'll likely be changed so it won't even be illegal anymore."

"I...I don't think that actually solves the problem, but... whatever. Work is work right?" Yamada's words might not have sounded to eager, but inside he was halfway to bursting in joy. The possibility of getting back to work for a group that was effectively a police force was a good way for the universe to make up for what happened before. Then he remembered something. "You aren't just going to have me doing paperwork, right?"

"Aww, you spoiled the surprise." Smith said with a giggle, but she dropped the joke when the horror showed on Yamada's face. "In all seriousness though no, we need someone to go out and spot trouble before we learn about it through twitter. We figured you'd do a good enough job of that. You'll even get a new bike."

"Huh, well that sounds good." Yamada grinned at the thought. "Who am I going to have to look after anyways? Some like, wolfguy that needs a place to stay while he goes through the police program?"

"Ahh, about that." Miss Smith was looking away, which immediately set Yamada on edge. The government agent ushered him toward his house. "You see, we are having some trouble finding places to house some of the more...outgoing of the extraspecies exchange members. Most families don't have the skill or training to keep up with some of the more active liminals."

"That doesn't sound too bad, so why are you refusing to look me in the eye..?" Yamada said suspiciously.

"Well, just wait a minute and you'll know."

So Yamada did, waiting as Miss Smith let a construction worker pass and then stepped into his house, leading him toward one of the ground floor, empty rooms. Most of the construction workers seemed to be going in and out of there, and he almost dreaded what he'd find as he walked in.

What he saw in the room put even that feeling of dread to shame.

"Officer Taro! You dare to step into my new home!" Said the liminal standing in the middle of the room.

With an explosive sigh, Yamada rested his head in his hands "Just… Just shoot me now please. It'd be a more humane way to murder me."

* * *

Miss Smith smirked as she found herself in a familiar setting. Sitting at a table across from a man and a slime girl. Unlike the last time though, the liminal was not sitting by peacefully.

"Curse you Smith! Putting me under the detainment of your best agent." The slime said, crossing her arms over her tar black chest. She seemed to be pouting, and the dull red of her tips glowed a bit brighter as she glared at Smith.

"How can you possibly think this is a good idea at all?" Yamada asked as he shifted his chair to get a bit more space between him and the previously murderous liminal.

"Don't worry, she knows that if she tries anything then you'll just beat her again. Also, we've got your house so covered in cameras and microphones. The moment she tries anything we'll have an entire fire department here to hose her into oblivion." Miss Smith said with that same, ominous grin.

Yamada blanched a bit, and not just at the loss of all privacy. "You seemed to rather like that idea, Miss."

"Well, you're stuck with her anyways now." Smith said, dodging the remark. "You'll get along fine. Ohh, word of warning though, don't give her anything acidic, she'll get dangerous again. If she does eat anything like that then throw something basic on her, bleach or some such thing, and she'll go back to being safe to be around."

Indeed, at the moment the black slime girl was trying to look menacing, but she didn't seem to be able to muster the energy to really pull it off. It wasn't helped by how dull the formerly dangerous looking tips appeared.

"Though I would recommend watching out when you sleep, she might still try to engulf you."

"As if I would descend to such a low method of beating my rival!" The liminal said, drawing Yamada's attention before the casual nature of that warning could make his stomach turn. "No, only a glorious final battle would be suitable!"

Yamada sighed again. "Well, atleast that's a bit of a relief… In a way. Still though I don't think this is a good idea Smith… Smith?"

Looking back at where Miss Smith had been sitting, Yamada and the black slime girl only saw empty space. Both could swear they almost saw an outline where she used to be.

"Damn that woman can move quick." Yamada said, noticing that all the construction workers seemed to have gone as well. "Well...I guess we're stuck together then?"

"Indeed, it would seem I will be under your watch for the time being. I expect you to act honourably Officer Taro! In this weakened state you could easily do something villainous to me, but you see yourself as a hero, so I expect you to act like it."

'...I didn't just see a hint of a blush there right? No, it must have been my eyes.' Yamada thought to himself, then said. "Yah yah, don't worry, I won't do anything untoward or something to you while you are here, as long as you promise not to try any final battles to the death."

"Fine." The black slime said flatly, surprising Yamada at how easy she caved in. "It gives me more time to plot something suitably climactic anyways, after you ruined our last encounter with that pool noodle."

"I still can't believe that worked..." Yamada muttered, before returning to a normal tone and addressing the slime again. "Also, since we are going to be talking regularly, I figure you might as well tell me your name. You already know mine after all."

"Hmph, as if a slime like me needs a name. Though if you must you can call me...Nyx. I like that name." The slime girl replied haughtily.

"Okay then Nyx." Yamada paused, internally considering just how odd a name it was. "I guess we might as well go check out what those workers did to my home."

"Yes, I must see if they have provided me accommodations up to my standard." Nyx stood from her seat and started to walk toward the room from before, where most of the work had taken place. Yamada hadn't even noticed she was sitting, and wondered why the slime girl even needed to.

Standing up and following the liminal, he had to admit that when she wasn't trying to kill him, Nyx wasn't too bad to look at. He added another thing to his list of wonders, in why the slime had decided to take on a feminine form. Not just that but Nyx seemed to have taken on the form that could have done good work in the modeling business. Though as he stared following he noticed that the slime seemed smaller than the last time they had met.

He wasn't sure, but it looked like she was maybe an inch or three shorter, and while he hadn't really been looking last time, seriously he wasn't, the slime seemed to have a few less curves than before.

Reaching the room he saw a large, shallow, bath like thing in the middle. It was currently empty, but judging by the large amount of faucets on the side that could change easily. Other than that there wasn't to much else, though it looked like there was extra space to bathe on the side for others.

"I wonder why Miss Smith added those…" Yamada thought aloud. "And how the hell did they build this so fast?"

"Well, it looks suitable. I should be able to maintain the required amount of water in my body here. Though you humans only allow yourselves to drink the water after you've purified it many many times. You have no idea how polluted the water you dump out is."

"Last I checked don't we purify the water before we dump it normally?" Yamada replied back to Nym.

"Some of you do, but so many of your corporation's just dump their waste straight out without cleaning it. I mean just look at China."

Yamada sighed, "Okay let's not have this discussion right now, or ever. I don't plan to be becoming an activist anytime soon."

"If not now, then when Officer Taro!" Nyx said, turning on one of the taps and letting the resulting flow of water start to fill the pool. "Since we are probably going to be living together for a while, I think I'll try to get you to come over to my side before we potentially end up battling to the death."

"Well, that almost sounded better until the whole 'potential battle to the death' thing." Yamada felt something weird though. Even with Nyx talking like she was, and what had happened before, she didn't seem actually malicious. It was making it hard to be terrified of her in the same way he'd been in the boathouse, especially after that failed attempt at being menacing from earlier. "I'm just going to go, though umm, do you have anything you'd prefer to eat?"

"Diet Pepsi, and strawberries." Nyx said without skipping a beat.

While he wasn't sure on the strawberries, Yamada knew something about the soda. "No, too acidic. Pick something else."

Crossing her arms, Nyx slowly started to absorb the water out of the pool. "Curses, foiled already. Fine, I don't actually know what you humans eat. So anything should be fine."

Yamada noticed that as the slime girl absorbed more water, her body seemed to return to where she had been before. Her curves were filling out and she started to grow taller. It was as he noticed her taller height, that he also saw a strange smile on her face.

"Ohh? Is the hero lusting after the villain? Maybe I will have to worry about my own purity here." Even if Nyx's tone had humour in it, the slime girl's face seemed to darken a bit.

Nyx's comment made Yamada realize he had been staring. Dammit, this is what happens when you haven't had a girlfriend since highschool. With a yelp he looked away. "Sorry about that, I was just curious about why you looked different than before."

"Hmmmm" Nyx didn't seem convinced. "Well, I'll deign to explain it to you. All slimes are like this, if we dehydrate then we shrink down into smaller and smaller bodies. If we get to much water though we dilute too much and fall apart."

'Okay,' Yamada thought to himself. 'Turn the heater on if she gets out of hand.'

"Well, I'll go get started on something."

With that Yamada left, and with the officers disappearance, Nyx started to rub her hands together evilly. "Now to drive him crazy by dissolving item's all over the house. Bwahahahahahahaha-"

Nyx was suddenly cut off by a shout. "No destroying my stuff! Or the house! Also you should mutter your evil plans quieter, I can hear you from the kitchen."

"Darn it..." The slime sank a little, before lowering her voice, her smile's evil returning slowly. "Well, maybe I can find some cleaning supplies and get some of my power back atleast."

If his mom and pop's house was dissolved to pebbles by this self-righteous activist, then Yamada was going to take his bike and get bloody revenge on Smith.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Another chapter for all of you! This was originally going to be a single chapter, but it ended up going very long. So instead of a single chapter before Nyx gets some competition, you get two. Also outside of the second girl things are still a bit up in the air for who else will be joining Yamada's household. As always, like, hate, neutral to it but got some comments. Feel free to leave a review!

Also I want to thank everyone who reads/has read/will read, Spokes of Life, the response I've gotten for this story so far is much more then I ever expected and I hope it'll only grow as the story continues.

 **Disclaimer:** Do I still need to do these things? I don't own Daily Life with Monster Girl.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the city. The sun was shining over the streets, the birds were chirping on the rooftops and in the lively green trees, and in one idyllic neighbourhood, a half dozen domestic disturbance calls were being logged simultaneously.

"Dammit Nyx, I don't want to get an acid bath right now! Or ever!"

Diving out of the way of another tentacle, Yamada watched as the appendage lashed against the wall he'd been standing in front of a moment before. The wallpaper bubbled around where the tip of the tar-black tentacle, glowing a dangerous red, had struck it.

"But Taro, I swear it'll be the most clean you've ever felt! Mwahahahaha!" Came the ominous reply of his house's other resident behind him.

Ever since Nyx had moved in, Yamada's exercise routine had gotten a rather significant boost. It had only been two weeks, but already the black slime girl had managed to find herself an acid boost four times. Three of those times had been from the toilet cleaning solution and he was seriously starting to consider getting a damned safe for the things, because like hell he was going to go with the alternative.

At the very least, Yamada had learned to read her. The girl's moods were telegraphed by the glow at the tips of her tentacle. For instance, right now the three red blots were glowing bright, and Yamada knew that was now associated with what he had started calling "Nasty' Nyx" or "Nyxty". This observation, if his theory was correct, meant he should run for his life, like he was right now.

He ducked around a corner to evade another tentacle and kept running, spotting his salvation in the distance. The one thing he had to admit was that these little runs kept him fit while he waited for Smith to get him a new bike.

"Why do you keep doing this?! You just keep ruining my house!"

"To keep you on your toes, Taro! Otherwise, when we get to our apocalyptic final battle we'll be all out of shape!" She paused only for a moment before adding in that same, malicious tone, "Also cause it's fun!"

"I wouldn't call this fun!." Yamada didn't comment on how the slime girl had just admitted that she knew she was going to lose this battle, but instead dove for one of his emergency bottles of bleach and yanked the cap off.

Declaring a triumphant, "Well this ends now!" He threw the bleach at Nyx, and once the base liquid hit the slime girl, the effect was near instantaneous. Immediately the bright red changed to a hazy blue, and Nyx's demeanor changed just as quickly. Unfortunately, acidic Nyx was only one of the two perilous states for the slime girl.

"Aw poo, and here I thought I'd finally get you this time." She trailed off, but the disappointment lasted almost no time before she rebounded, in a way that made him somehow even more nervous. The sultriness in her voice enough to make even agent Smith proud "Though you know, we could still go for that bath now that I'm not dangerous."

Yamada had gotten, at least somewhat, used to this. It turned out that when her amount of base was more then her acidic levels, Nyx went from dangerous, to 'Dangerous.' The first time this had happened, she'd tried to feel him up, and bleached the colour out of one of his favourite outfits.

"I can even wash you with these..." The black slime said, pressing her gooey breasts together and drawing a blush from Yamada. Since she had moved in, Nyx hadn't let her form drop below her 'maximum' safe size, which meant she maintained a figure that models would kill for. He still wondered just why a blob of goo was taking a female shape but as Nyx had gotten rather angry at the question the last time he'd raised it, he wasn't going to ask her again.

Gulping and getting his words back, Yamada replied with a shaken. "No no, it's fine. I really don't need a bath right now."

He started to back away from the slime girl. While 'Dangerous' Nyx wasn't anywhere near as aggressive as dangerous Nyx, it still wasn't very good for his health to be in the same room as her for long periods of time. To say nothing of the fact that while he did find the black slime girl rather attractive, and despite her being made of goo, he'd only known her for two weeks.

On top of that already questionable moral ground, she was obviously not in the right state of mind when she got too much base in her. So he tried to give her space until her body burned out the chemicals and returned to the neutral Nyx that he dealt with most of the time. Even during the two incidents which they'd met previously before she moved in, she had been barely half charged acidically.

"You are such a stick in the mud Taro." Nyx was pouting again, but was interrupted by a thought that made her 'eep!' in surprise. "Or maybe you swing for the other team?"

"Wait-" Yamada started, only to be cut off by the black slime, who had a terrifying smile growing on her face.

"Because you know, I can make that work." The black slime started to shift, before Yamada got in.

"No need for that! I'm straight. Your form is _perfect_ as it is!"

Nyx stopped shifting, and returned to her normal appearance with a teasing smirk on her face. "Ohh, is it now?" It seemed the teasing wasn't going to come just yet though as the slime continued. "Good! I quite like this shape. Now though, come along, to the bath!"

Unfortunately, while the slime girl had been saying that, she had taken her eyes off Yamada, and when she looked back he was long gone, hiding until the slime finally calmed down a half hour later.

It wasn't too hard to hide, the greatest difference between the two extremes of Nyx was that when she was in 'Dangerous' mode she wasn't very active. She'd take opportunities where she could get them, like if he was in the same room, but she rarely actually spent any time trying to hunt him down.

Yamada had been going from room to room to stay away from the other resident of the house, and when Nyx finally came around he was cleaning his room. A gooey 'slap' on the door signaled the slime girl's version of a knock, and Yamada sighed. "Have you calmed down yet Nyx?"

"Indeed, Taro, you can stop hiding from the girl of the house now." The slime girl replied sarcastically as Yamada opened the door, revealing the black slime's tentacle tips were now a barely visible blue. "Though really, a beautiful girl like me throws themselves at you and your first instinct is to run?"

"I-Uh, I think it's a perfectly reasonable reaction when said girl is full of dangerous chemicals." Yamada felt himself flushing and immediately changed the subject to something more comfortable. "Also I noticed we're low on food again. There's a festival in town, so I figure we can go out there and then swing by the grocery store on the way back."

"You know Taro, that kind of sounds like a date." Nyx said with a raised eyebrow, which turned into a grin as she put a gelatinous hand to her cheek. "Here I thought you wouldn't fall for my irresistible, gooey charms."

"It's not a date! The cultural exchange hosts are supposed to show their liminals around." Yamada refrained from mentioning the rather demanding text Smith had sent him, on taking the slime to the festival if he wanted a shot at the job, having not even known about the event at all up until that point.

"Well, I must admit despite your house having plenty of space, I do feel like going outside, I haven't been able to do anything to show the public the damage they're doing well I've been in here."

Yamada glared at Nyx with an unimpressed look on his face, the slime girl staring back at him with a completely neutral expression. The glaring match continued for almost a minute, before Yamada reached out for the thermostat next to him. His house was old, the entire building sharing the same heating system, and the thermostat required more force to turn then Nyx's gelatinous body could bring to bear for some reason.

The movement broke the staring contest, and Nyx's eyes widened. The tar girl really hated it when she dried out as Yamada had learned, and the threat of the house heating up was enough for her to begrudgingly admit defeat. "Fine... I won't do anything when we are out."

"Good." Yamada slipped around her and headed toward the door, before he realized something that brought the blush back to his face. Little did he know, many blocks away, his next words brought a quintet of M.O.N employees some rather hearty laughter. "I...I just realized you don't have any clothes on."

Two hours later, Yamada was walking down the street. Behind him stood a rain-jacket clad Nyx, the material being the only thing that didn't melt or get soaked when she wore it. Personally he would have preferred if it was something less...odd, to wear on a perfectly sunny day, but he didn't want to have her going around naked even if she didn't really have to be covered due to her body type.

It didn't help that his arms were longer than the slime girl's so she ended up looking adorably small in the outfit. Something that left Yamada a bit uncomfortable and Nyx rather annoyed. Her pouting though was only making the imagery even more complete, and Yamada decided to hurry along before she did something rash.

Unfortunately his hurrying was slowed to a stop when he found the Kid surrounded in a literal mass of monster girls. He recognized Papi and Miia among them, both of the two liminals looking...worse for wear if he actually looked at it. It was like they had just run a marathon or something. There was a centaur with generous assets that seemed to be in much the same shape, and finally a mermaid in a wheelchair being pushed by the Kid.

Atleast that's what he thought, until he noticed the plastic bag the Kid was carrying with his other hand, which had eyes and a rather familiar if differently coloured tentacle poking out the top of it.

Before Yamada could do anything more then realise how bad this was going to go, Nyx let out a gasp and then shouted. "You monsters!" The black slime shouted while pointing at the Kid and his group. "You dare to imprison one of my kin in a bag!?"

"Wait, this isn't what it-" The Kid started.

Unfortunately he was cut off almost immediately. "No excuses! Taro, help me deal with these kidnapping scum!"

"Nyx, hold on a moment." Yamada attempted to calm the slime girl down before this went to hell in a handbasket. Unfortunately it didn't look like Nyx even heard him, as a moment later her three tentacles shot out. One headed toward the centaur, one toward the lamia, and the last one for the Kid.

"Well...atleast she isn't attacking the mermaid…" Yamada muttered helplessly as he watched Nyx's attack's strike home, at least on the Kid and the Lamia. The snake girl had been caught off guard by the sudden attack, but had tried to dive in front of the one human in the other group with a cry of "Lookout Darling!"

All that resulted in was the girl getting hit twice and sent flying back with the Kid in tow. The centaur though managed to draw a blade from somewhere, and slashed Nyx's attack to the side. "How dare you attack my master, you fiend! I shall show you the err of your ways."

Charging forward, the centaur deflected another strike from Nyx's returning tentacles, but when Yamada noticed that none of the attacks seemed to actually do anything other then deflect Nyx's tentacles. The sword the centaur carried, and he wondered how the hell the woman had a permit for such a thing, looked to be totally incapable of actually harming the slime.

At least that was one relief. Now Yamada just needed to make sure Nyx didn't manage to hurt anyone further and get herself in even more trouble then she might already be. It was just too bad that their was only one way he saw of stopping this fight before it got even more out of control. It was a really stupid idea, and on further reflection he probably shouldn't have done it.

"Out of the way!"

"What are you doing Taro!"

It was then Yamada noticed where he was. It seemed his body had acted while his mind was still mulling over the consequences of acting, and now he was standing between the charging centaur and the combative slime with his arms outstretched.

Unfortunately, it didn't look like the centaur was going to be able to stop in time, and neither were Nyx's tentacles that were coming from behind him.'I really should have thought this out first.' Was his last thought before sharp pain, and then nothing.

"Ugh... my head." Yamada said as he cracked his eyes open and stared at the blurry sky above. There were stars shining in the sky during a bright cloudless day, meaning he should probably stop by the hospital and get himself checked for a concussion. Yet, given he had just been hit by the equivalent of a small truck, he felt surprisingly okay, or at least nothing felt broken... Though he did feel oddly slimy for some reason.

"Finally! You've been out for nearly two minutes, Taro." A familiar voice said as his view of the sky was clouded by a dark figure. Blinking his eyes a few times his vision cleared up, and along with it his mind.

"Uhh, sorry about that?" Yamada said questioningly as he changed his focus to the unblinking stare Nyx was fixing on him. Though it might have just been the way the shadows were but he swore the slime girl's 'cheeks' looked darker from here.

The stare continued for just long enough that Yamada was fighting off blushing a bit himself, before Nyx tilted her head and sarcastically asked. "Are you going to get off of me? Or is the heroic police officer going to lay around on the villainous slime all afternoon?"

It was then he actually noticed where he was, and why he felt slimy. It seemed that Nyx had caught him when the centaur crashed into him, and he was currently resting half implanted inside a pool of the tar-like girl's slime while his head rested in her lap. He immediately jerked away, or atleast tried to, but the viciousness of the slime kept him from making more than a few attempts before Nyx pulled her slime off him herself.

"Well, it looks like the kidnappers have been dealt with, though you shouldn't have interfered to help this scum!" Nyx exclaimed as Yamada surveyed the damage. The lamia and the Kid were still seeing their own stars a few feet behind the Mermaid girl, who looked for some reason oddly intrigued by all that had happened instead of angry. The centaur had apparently crashed after running into him, and was sprawled out on the grass beside the street in a daze, and the harpy was poking the Kid with one of her long wings.

The other slime had escaped the plastic bag and sat on the ground a few feet in front of Yamada and Nyx, looking rather like a very strange puppy with how small it was. Nyx stepped forward and looked rather proud of herself as she said to the other slime. "Quick escape before the others come-to."

The other slime didn't move though, and Nyx looked a bit perplexed. "You're free now, no need to stay around here!"

Yamada wondered if the other slime could even understand what Nyx was saying, but he figured the slimes probably communicated with each other somehow that he just wasn't picking up on. His pondering though was quickly derailed when the other slime pressed into itself for a moment, before leaping at Nyx like a freshly released spring.

"Wah! What are you doing!?" The black slime said as the blue slime latched onto her...breasts.

'Oh god, it's a pervert.' Yamada sighed to himself as he watched Nyx try to force the other slime off her, but then started to notice the blue slime seemed to be quickly growing, even as Nyx was shrinking. 'Is... Is it sucking the water out of her?'

He felt like he should try to help his homestay, but given all the damage she just did, he felt this would serve as a reasonable punishment. Nyx didn't have to suffer it too long though, and as the rest of the Kids group was starting to rouse themselves the blue slime let go of her.

Where there had once been a small slime blob and an adult sized slime girl, there now stood two small slime girls that either looked like they had only just started to hit puberty. The blue slime looked none the worse, and was happily grinning as it headed back over to the Kid. Nyx on the other hand was pouting with her arms crossed over her now barely-existent bust. Her sudden size change making Yamada's rain jacket look even larger on her as the sleeves hung limply.

"Why didn't you help me Taro!" Nyx said, turning to him with what might have been a terrifying look if she didn't barely come up to his ribcage now. "You just sat there and watched as that, that pervert molested me!"

"Well, you did kinda just beat up 3 people without even trying to figure out the situation first, and judging by the way the slime is over there helping the Kid up, I don't think she was even kidnapped in the first place."

Yamada couldn't resist teasing the now shrunk Nyx a bit. So he reached out a hand and did his best attempt to ruffle her 'hair.' "Just think of it as your punishment for throwing a tantrum, maybe you'll think twice next time little lady."

If he hadn't been concussed, Yamada probably wouldn't have done something so stupid, a thought he realized a moment too late. Said clarity was brought on when he felt himself going from being firmly on two feet, to flying through the air with a scream of, "Don't pretend I'm a loli!" following in his wake.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Well, this took slightly longer then I had hoped it would, but the last part of the chapter went through a few attempts before it was at a point where I was find with posting it. Thanks as always to all you readers out there, and as always, love, hate, see something you think needs improving? Leave a review!

 **Disclaimer** : Still not mine.

* * *

The park was beautiful during the evening, when the sun began its descent over the horizon as the birds chirped and a gentle breeze blew over from across the spacious lake.

It was on this nice day that one fur-coated liminal was on her evening run. Dressed in a form fitting sleeveless top and runners shorts, the woman relished this part of her routine. She'd become very well known in the park for running through it twice every day as part of her marathon length running training.

Polt was in the middle of taking a short water break when her large ears picked up a faint sound in the distance.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

"Huh, that's odd." The kobold said to herself as she tried to see where it was coming from. To her left and right, she saw nothing of note, so she shrugged it off and sipped again from her water bottle.

Normally she wouldn't have cared, but it sounded like it was coming closer.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

Oh, that explained it. It was coming from _right above her_.

 **Crash.**

Well, not exactly right above; it landed about 12 feet to her left. Unphased by the sudden man-sized crater cut in the grass just a few feet away, Polt half bounced over and looked in the hole. "Ohh, that looked painful."

It was a few minutes later when the crash victim finally woke up, and noticed he was in a deep hole as someone flung dirt on him. He was rather content to lie there and ignore that fact until some got in his mouth, causing him to sputter and sit up in a reflexive attempt to get the muck away.

"Ugh okay, what the hell am I doing here?" He muttered, then noticed the showers of dirt stopped, and looked up to see a familiar female face peering at him from the edge of the hole.

Polt stared at him for a moment, before flashing a million watt grin. "You're still alive! I thought for sure you died after that giant fall you took."

Memories of what happened flooded back to Yamada. A fight between Nyx and the Kid's centaur, him teasing the black slime girl that lived with him, and then him being given a first class ticket on 'Air Nyx.'

"Damn, that girl has a good swing when she's angry." He added as he stood up, and noticed he was still shorter than the sides of the crater. "Wait, you were actually digging a grave?!"

"Yep! I figured it wouldn't be good to leave you just lying there for kids to see and all that." Polt said with a nod, making no move to help him out of the pit. "Also I like digging holes."

'Well, that makes some sense at least, guess she has a bit more dog in her then I'd have thought.' Yamada mulled over internally, before reaching up to the edge of the hole and trying to pull himself out. It took two tries as he was rather sore from the landing, but at the same time he counted himself lucky that nothing seemed he was standing on grass again with his own two aching feet, he noticed a large pile of dirt Polt had managed to dig up while he was knocked out cold.

"You know, we should probably fill in that hole before someone falls in it it.

The kobold nodded in reply, and turned back to the dirt pile. Yamada suddenly found his attention pulled to a rather tight butt that was hanging in the air as Polt apparently didn't notice or didn't care how her new position had her set up.

A second later it didn't matter too much, as she started to dig into the large pile like she had a grudge against it. The deluge of dirt causing Yamada to back up a bit to avoid getting covered in it as the hole rapidly started filling. The liminal chewed through the massive heap in what couldn't have been more than two minutes; when she was done, the hole was covered back to normal and she was covered nearly chin to knee in dirt.

"Uhh, do you have a towel or something?" Yamada asked sincerely, as Polt almost didn't seem to notice the mud clinging to her clothes. "I don't think you're going to want to run around like that."

Polt leaned over and grabbed a towel of a park bench. "Of course! Though usually I use it to dry off after a long run instead of this." As she started talking the kobold took the towel to herself, wiping the dirt and sweat off her arms, her back, and to Yamada's embarrassment, her chest. Yamada turned away completely, trying not to dwell on how ample it was. It wasn't quite like Nyx's, but even so, how could he not notice?

Speaking of Nyx, he had to go find her, didn't he? He coughed, still looking away. "Hey Polt, you mind helping me look for Nyx?"

The two girls had met once before, Polt had been running by his house and spotted her in his yard. By the time he got onto the scene the two were in a rather intense staring match for some reason. Then Polt had tried to drag him off to join her on her run and Nyx had responded by chasing the kobold to the end of the block, launching tentacle strikes the entire time. With speed like that, he had hope that Polt could catch her quickly, even if Nyx mightn't be happy to see her again.

"Hmmmmmmmm, sure!" Polt grinned as she threw the towel over her shoulder, accomplishing nothing other than getting mud all over her back. "But only if you owe me one favour in exchange!"

"Fine, fine." Yamada said with a tired wave of his hand. He noticed an odd glint in Polt's eyes for a moment before it disappeared. With a mental shrug he continued. "Thanks for the help, though, I have no idea where she might have gotten off to after she sent me flying."

"I doubt she'd get too far. She seems a bit obsessive about you." Polt walked off to lead the way. Yamada didn't really question how she had any idea where to go as he started to follow her.

"She's not that bad." The ex-police officer replied idly.

Polt's tail wagged once. "She tries to kill you on a daily basis and you call her not bad? How did you ever get so forgiving, Yamada?"

"Her heart's not really in it, I don't think. I don't think she ever is really serious about murdering me even when she's fully acidic. Though she might end up doing me in without realizing she's going to…" Yamada trailed off, realizing how odd it sounded defending Nyx. Still, he stuck by his words, she more just seemed hyperactive then truly dangerous most of the time.

Polt was silent for a few moments, before switching topic. "Did you get a new bike yet? It's getting lonely on my runs these days without someone to chat with."

"Hopefully soon, I think I'm going to be starting my new job soon and they are going to give me one. I'd rather not buy one if I can avoid it." Yamada shrugged, good road bikes were expensive these days.

"Good!" Polt's tail wagged again, this time with much more vigor. The kobold spinning around and grinning at Yamada as she walked backwards. "So other than the repeated attempts on your life, how's having a liminal staying at your house?"

"Ehh, it's not bad really. My house was so big that having an extra person in it makes a bit more bearable. Though now I'm worried Ms. Smith is going to move even more people in like she seems to have to the Kid."

That glint appeared in Polt's eye again and her grin grew even wider. "Would that really be so bad though? I mean you have all that space."

"All depends, if I get another girl like Nyx I think I might end up dying of stress... Or you know the obvious, physical injury." Yamada sighed again, really he was doing that a dangerous amount these days. "Why so curious Polt? Thinking of moving in yourself?"

Polt snapped around like a lightning bolt, but still not fast enough to hide the small blush on her face or her wagging tail. The ex-cop couldn't help but grin after catching her off guard. He could occasionally get back at the teasing the various girls that seemed to have forced their way into his daily life heaped on him.

The two searched for a good half hour, before the two turned the corner on the street that Yamato and Nyx had run into the Kid and his group on, and saw Nyx goo'd up against a wall, hugging herself and undulating back and forth. Somewhere in the time he had been gone she had found the water to restore herself to full size, but she seemed like she had gone into a panic attack sometime after.

She didn't even notice as Polt and Yamada approached her, and they both heard her muttered. "Ohh no, I killed him." Over and over to herself.

"Umm, Nyx, I'm right here." Yamada said when he got close enough, crouching down infront of the slime girl. The black slime stared up at him for a moment, before her eyes went extremely wide.

"Ahh! A ghost!"

That was the second time Yamada found himself flying through the air that day, though this time he only went a few feet before crashing back to the earth.

Looking at her outstretched tentacle, Nyx seemed sheepish for a moment, before schooling her features back to her usual self. "Ohh, of course you weren't a ghost, ghosts aren't real... Also there's no way you'd die before our climatic final battle is there Taro!"

"Uuuuuugh." Was Yamada's well worded reply to Nyx's shift back into her normal demeanor.

"Jeeze, you don't waste any time do you?" Polt said with a look that was between laughing and being a bit pissed off at Nyx. "Come on, get up Yamada. It wasn't that hard a hit."

"Easy for you to say..." Yamada groaned as he started up, Polt giving him a helping hand to get fully upright. "Either way thanks for the help."

"Remember! You owe me one favour for this!" Polt giggled, grinning once more, before bouncing on her feet a few times and taking off at a sprint, leaving Yamada and Nyx standing there, awkward silence hanging in the air until Yamada checked his watch. Immediately something clicked.

"Well, we better get going if we're going if we want to get some food before the festival really starts."

Nyx didn't seem to be moving anywhere quick, glaring in the distance at where Polt had disappeared to, so to get her moving, Yamada reached over and grabbed her by one of her slimy hands, pulling her off toward the festival.

* * *

"Sooo, how do I eat this?" Nyx asked, holding a cone of ice cream with one of her head tentacles. The black slime girl was staring at the frozen treat with an intensity that made Yamada wonder if she was going to melt it with gaze alone.

"You're supposed to lick it, or just eat it like normal." Yamada said as he ate away at one of those ice cream on a stick things in the shape of a character. He had to admit his wording was probably not the best choice, as a moment after Nyx tried to stick the ice cream cone through the membrane of her body.

The result was the ice cream itself going 'splat' and slowly starting to sink down her outside. More specifically dripping down her chin and toward places much less appropriate to look at.

Nyx's glare turned to Yamada, and her annoyance was obvious when she said. "It didn't work!"

For his part, Yamada wasn't as intimidated by the glare, as he was rather distracted by watching the trail of ice cream. He had to admit he was just asking for a rather painful hit from Nyx, but it never actually came.

Instead Nyx whipped around and hid herself from view, her cheeks darkening rather significantly. "E-Eyeing me again Taro, I wonder again if I should fear for my purity."

'Crap,' Yamada thought to himself and pulled his vision back to somewhere more respectable and beat down his own blush. Before he gave a quick bow to the slime girl. "Sorry, but umm. The ice cream, it's kinda sliding. I got distracted by it."

"It's fine." The quick response came back from Nyx, and when she turned back to him the ice cream and any trace of it was gone. She was still sporting a rather heavy darkening though. "But only this once! If you oogle me again I'll be forced to use corrective punishment!"

"That...won't be necessary." Yamada said nervously, noting the ominous way Nyx's tentacles were floating behind her. Quickly changing the topic he said. "How bout we go see the game booths? Maybe we can win something."

Nyx's glare returned for a few seconds, before it softened and she gave a small grin. "Fine, but you better win me something good. That's what the hero is supposed to do after all."

Sighing as he had expectations put upon him, Yamada made his way to the one booth he was sure he could at least win something. The air rifle game. Yamada had been one of the upper members of his class during marksmanship back in the academy, and the recoilless air rifle over such a short distance was a shot he could have made in his sleep. After settling into a good stance he started to fire.

Five minutes later he was down a bit of cash, and Nyx was up one large rocket slime plushie.

"Why did it have to be blue?" Nyx pouted, staring at the plushie that she was holding in one of her tentacles. It seemed the girl was still sore about her earlier meeting with the Kid's slime girl.

"Well, we could give it back for a different one if you wanted, that snake one was worth the same amount of points." Yamada suggested, maybe he could throw the toy into some paint and change it to orange or something.

His thoughts were derailed when Nyx clinged the toy to her chest. "No, no! It's fine. I don't want the snake."

Yamada shrugged, and kept walking, slowly leading the girl from booth to booth as they passed through the festival. As it grew darker out, it became harder and harder to see the liminal, and it seemed that Nyx realized that, as after he lost sight of her at one point she ended up holding his hand for the rest of the night. When she wasn't out to injure or kill him, and when her pH level was in check she actually felt rather nice. The goo that made up her body was like putting your hand in a refreshingly cool bucket of water.

Eventually Yamada lead the liminal toward a hill that overlooked the festival area. Nyx seemed confused as he lead her away from the crowd, and she couldn't help but voice it. "Where are we going Taro? Taking me off into the woods to have your way with me?"

"Really, do you always have to assume anything I do has a sexual plan behind it?" Yamada said with a sigh. Before stopping at the top of the hill. "Anyways, this is because the fireworks are about to start." Yamada had to point with his one free hand. "So just watch that way."

"I'm the femme fatale, I need to always be on the watch for the hero potentially turning corrupt, or trying to seduce me to his side." Nyx said with complete seriousness, before watching toward where Yamada was pointing. It wasn't a moment too soon, as just as she turned, the first bang of the fireworks went off.

With each bang, many bright and colored sparks went off in the sky and fell down like dandelions. Green, yellow, blue, orange patterns heralded the day's festivities, and between each bang, the two of them could hear the excited cheers of the others beholding the show. It wasn't a large show, only lasting a few minutes, but the entire time Nyx watched on enraptured. Yamada wasn't much better, he always liked to watch the patterns form and disappear in the sky from the many kinds of fireworks launched. He didn't even notice Nyx's slime creeping further up his arm until the end, when it was already at his shoulder. He also only noticed then that Nyx's head was resting on his slimed shoulder.

'Aaaaand, I just realized this was very much a date. Infact this whole day might have counted as one.' Yamada thought to himself, panic starting to rise within him.

"Hey Yamada, thanks for taking me out, I had fun. Even if the day got off to a bit of a rough start." Nyx said quietly, not removing herself from his shoulder.

Yamada looked at the black slime girl, and couldn't help but grin a little bit, the panic disappearing as fast as it came. Content to stay there until Nyx wanted to head home, he relaxed.

'Well, maybe that isn't so bad.'


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Another chapter for everyone! Sorry for the delay but Polt has finally arrived! And we get to meet back up with canon a bit, but can you guess who will be next?Thanks for reading as always, hate it, love it, see some faults, got a suggestion or where Polt should take Yamada on her date chapter(s)? Tell me with a review!

 **Disclaimer:** I'll likely never own DLWMG sadly.

* * *

Yamada wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure he was at least somewhere close to hell at the moment. It was not really a sentiment one would expect when sitting at their own dining table, but when you had one irate slime girl sitting beside you, a cheerful looking kobold on the other, and worst of all, Ms Smith sitting beside that kobold, dangerous was an understatement.

"Let me get this straight." Yamada said as he collapsed into his hands. "So I know Polt here was on a temporary visa to stay in the country, but I would think it would have been set up to let her stay at least until the construction was done."

"Well," Ms Smith started with a large grin on her face. "They were supposed to be, but you know how construction crews can be. Things just ended up taking longer than expected."

"So now she needs somewhere to stay until she can renew her visa, or else she'll get deported?" Yamada continued.

The kobold nodded rapidly. "If I get deported then those lazy contractors are going to take even longer and then it'll never get finished."

"And now," Yamada said, his tone resigned to the inevitable, "you want to stay at my house in exchange for helping me find Nyx two weeks ago."

When he had made that deal, he hadn't actually expected Polt to cash in on it, or to use it as an excuse to move in. But if nothing else Yamada was a man of his word, and on top of that it wasn't like he could say no at this point given the construction workers were already building…something, attached to the back of his house.

"That and you are one of the few people we could find that would be able to keep up with her exercise routine while also having enough space for her to set up an office." Smith added.

"You know, usually people ask first before doing things like this..." Yamada grumbled in a quieter voice toward the government agent.

The grin on Smith's face turned teasing. "And here I thought you'd be happy to have a second homestay, what with that wondrous show you put on with Nyx at the festival."

"You're the one that pushed me to go to that festival!" Came Yamada's harshly whispered reply, before he sighed. "It's not so much that I mind having her here, it's more I'm worried about how she and Nyx'll get along. I mean, Nyx is already temperamental enough and I think she was just starting to calm down, and now, well..."

Yamada gestured to a tense stand-off between the two liminals. While Nyx's eyes glared death towards the athletic liminal, Polt's were wide open with an impudent friendliness. Such light-heartedness only provoked Nyx further as the slime girl's tentacles raised menacingly behind her.

Grabbing his cup of water, Yamada splashed it on Nyx. It was just a harmless dousing her skin to grab her attention, but it worked as intended. "No fighting at the table."

"Fine." Nyx pouted as the water sank into her body. "But I can't just let this cur move in without a bit of a challenge!"

"Come on Nyx, it won't be that bad." Yamada hoped, he really did.

Smith leaned into her hand, "Well, if you really wanted to, we could probably arrange something. We do need to see what the full capabilities of a slime girl are, after all, for science and all that."

"Can we at least not do it in my house? I would like to not have to get the whole place repaired because you wanted to see what Nyx could do."

Yamada was indeed only worried about his house, thankfully. Since the outing that had turned into a date not two weeks ago, the ex-cop had become much less worried about being murdered by the slimegirl. Indeed the attacks had nearly stopped, and when they happened they had more of a hint of teasing then any actual danger.

"I have just the place." Polt said as she jumped to her feet, her tail wagging behind her.

"Welcome!" Polt said as she stood with her hands raised over her heads and her feet shoulder width apart. "To Polt Stadium! The future premier center of extraspecies sports and recreation in the city."

Yamada and Nyx looked around the large, if still in progress, stadium. It looked like when it was done the place would be able to seat thousands of cheering spectators around the field in the center, and the connecting building was supposed to house a major gym when it was done.

"Don't you think this might be a bit excessive for a startup here?" Yamada had to ask.

The kobold didn't seem perturbed at all by the potential failure of her business in the future. "Nah I already got a bunch of centaur jousting matches lined up. I'm sure they'll end up drawing a huge crowd! If only because the girl centaur's shirts tend to pop open mid match."

Yamada could feel the sweat beads forming on his brow, like gold coins in Polt's vault, or droplets of milk from two-"Huh, well...Is that even legal to have as a public show?" He turned to look for the government agent that was in their party, but didn't see her. "Uhh, where did Smith go?"

"The government pawn is up there." Nyx said as she returned to staring at Polt, one of her tentacles pointed up into the under construction seats. "Now Yamada, you should leave the ring so that I can show this imposer her place."

"You really don't have to do this, Nyx." Yamada warned, he already knew Nyx's mind was set on this, so he pulled himself up into the seating and sat down beside Ms Smith, while Zombina and a few humans were closer to the arena floor setting up some cameras. Down in the arena, Polt threw her top off to the side, leaving her in a tanktop and bicycle shorts that seemed to be her standard exercisewear. Meanwhile Nyx shifted her goo around, the tentacles that hovered around her head growing longer while her own body shrunk somewhat.

"Now for your punishment, challenger! We shall see who will be the dominant girl in this house!" Nyx cried, one of her tentacles launching out at the kobold, who dodged with ease, cartwheeling away.

Polt grinned as she stopped on her feet and charged at Nyx. "Going to have to strike a bit faster than that if you want to hit me, slimey!"

Yamada looked on, and internally was cheering for Nyx even as he hoped that the fight would end in a tie. The brawl was surprisingly interesting, the kicks, punches, and tendril-jabs all holding his attention until he was distracted by Smith leaning over with the most teasing grin. "Two girls fighting over you already? Maybe I'll have to assign one of the girls to keep watch for any...disallowed relations."

"Nothing like that's going to happen Smith." Yamada said sharply, red creeping onto his cheeks as another one of Nyx's attack's missed the Kobold narrowly.

"At least until the law gets changed, right?"

Yamada blushed deeper, caught off guard by that idea, and sighed. "Er… Maybe, I have to admit having Nyx around has proven much better than I expected it to, especially in the last week or so."

"Well," Ms. Smith leaned back, holding herself a bit more seriously, "You've done good work dealing with her, so we finished your papers to join M.O.N. this morning. You will be working for us, more or less exactly as you did for the police."

"So I'm going to be a bicycle cop again?" Yamada confirmed, a large grin splitting his face at the thought of getting back to work.

"Isn't that an uplifting way to put it? You'll get a partner so that you can potentially deal with liminal threats, and also scouting around for potential threats for us to respond to."

"Ahh, and who is this partner going to be?"

"Just look down there and you'll be able to tell." Smith said with a laugh, pointing down to the arena where Polt and Nyx were still fighting. Polt looked like she had been untouched, while Nyx was unharmed despite the blows Polt was putting on her.

"Polt?" Yamada said as he tilted his head, he had honestly expected the bout to be over by now. Polt was proving to be far more capable than he expected in a fight.

"Both actually," Smith said with a grin. "We want to see if we can rehabilitate Nyx into a useful member of society, and Polt signed up because she wanted to join you on patrols. Mostly so she could use keeping up with you as exercise and have something to do with her day while she waits for everything to be built.

Yamada grinned himself. "Well, that isn't too bad. Though I have no idea how Nyx will be able to keep up with me on the bike."

"Ohh don't worry, we have that planned out. You'll see when we get back to your house. For now though I think the fight if just about done."

Smith's assessment was spot on, though Yamada couldn't see it before it happened. Mostly because both girls looked perfectly untouched. Polt looked a bit tired, while Nyx's goo was scattered everywhere, but neither were running out of strength.

At least till a few moments later, when both girls suddenly stopped fighting and fell against each other.

"Ugh, fine, I will allow you to stay at the house... You fight well enough to have earned it." Nyx said, the slime girl sending a tentacle out to start gathering her lost slime.

"And you made for a real good exercise partner! We should do this again at some point." Polt said back, while Smith and Yamada clapped, applauding for the two girls. Smith was the one that spoke first. "Good work girls, now let's get back to the house and get some drinks 'cause I have some news for you two."

Back at the house, Yamada would be the first to get to see his news. Outside his house was a bike, much like his old one, and it had what looked like a cooler box attached to the back. "Well, that's a solution I guess."

"You expect me to ride around in a box!" Nyx bellowed at Smith and Yamada, before settling on Smith. "Do you really believe I shall suffer such an indignity?"

"Well," Smith said, her grin returning. "If you want to let Polt have singular access to your homestay for most of the day then it's fine."

Nyx glared for a few more seconds. "Whatever, I guess I can stand it for now." She turned to Yamada. "But you'll need to come up with a better solution when you have some spare time! It wouldn't do for the hero to let one of his charges have to ride around in a small box."

Yamada didn't even try to argue, meanwhile Polt was bouncing on her feet and grinning at Nyx. "To bad you can't run ehh?"

"Can we please not start? You two already got your one allowed fight for the day." Yamada said as he walked the bike into the house. "Now guess we go see what those construction workers added?"

The group walked through the house, and soon came to a door that hadn't been there before. Opening it Yamada was greeted with...

There was a moment of meaningful silence before the bicycle-cop spun in place, giving Ms. Smith a very tired sort of look.

"Okay seriously, you guys can build a full gym inside my house in like a day, and Polt's businesses are stalled out?"

"They took all the good labourers." The kobold replied, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting for a moment. That moment passed quickly and she practically bounced into the room. "But this is great! I'll be able to keep up with my whole routine here, and maybe I can whip you two into shape!"

"Exercise doesn't affect me." Nyx responded quickly. Leaving Yamada to fend for himself.

"Umm, am I not already in shape?"

Polt didn't let that excuse pass. "You can always be in better shape! You can join too Ms S-... Where did she go?"

Everyone suddenly realised that the agent had once again vanished without a trace.

Rubbing the back of his head, Yamada muttered. "Damn, that woman can move fast when she wants to." Then he noticed a note left on the ground, and spoke it out as he read. "Also, there are uniforms in the closet."

"Uniforms?" Nyx said, while Polt was already heading toward the one closet in the room.

A few minutes later they were all dressed, and Yamada had to admit, everyone looked terrible in yellow. Actually that wasn't true, just Nyx did. Polt managed to pull off the odd yellow-orange outfit reasonably well, and he was wearing something that looked like a SAT teams kit with a more muted black and blue colouring.

"What are these vests made of? This whole thing feels like it's barely even a few pounds." Polt asked as she did an impromptu lap of the room.

Nyx meanwhile was staring down at her uniform, which amounted to practically a skin tight wetsuit painted in the MON colours. "We aren't actually going to have to wear all this right?"

"Well, mine and Polt's came with beat uniforms too," Yamada rooted through the closet. "But it just looks like you have a few more of those in here. Also who are these? They look like Polt's but I don't think the fit is right." Yamada left the odd clothes alone and pulled out the beat uniforms. "Well, guess we can start our first patrol."

"Come on Yamada, you got to keep up!"

"I still can't believe I'm riding around like a child in a baby seat."

Patrolling with Nyx and Polt was an, er... Interesting, experience. Following his old route, Yamada had been stuck in a half race with the latter, and barraged with comments about the indignities of riding in a cooler and wearing a stupid orange uniform from the former.

In the end, Polt had forgone the beat uniform and instead kept on what he was starting to call the 'mission' uniform. She had said its extra weight would be better for helping her exercise. Yamada was looking more or less exactly as he had before his termination, other than now having a badge that said M.O.N. instead of Saitama Prefecture Police, and Nyx was still in the orange wetsuit that they learned conformed to her changing body sizes.

"This isn't a race, Polt! We're supposed to take our time and make sure everyone's in good health." Yamada huffed as he peddled, it was nice to be back on the route, a few people had already asked him where he had been for the past few weeks. Their pleasant faces as they welcomed him back into their morning routines were elating. Yamada could feel a little hole in himself being filled up, as if a part of something missing had returned. There was the sports shop he'd frequent. There was the café where people stopped for coffee while admiring the beautiful sunny day. There was the little groceries shop where he would get his lunch sandwiches on a busy day. There was the comic book store, which was frequented by many a nerdy high schoolers, including a bunch of gun wielding orcs holding the cashier hostage.

Yamada slammed the brakes on his bicycle and looked fearfully at the store window.

The place was being robbed by gun-toting orcs!

Polt grinded to a halt just before him, and pointed at the store, a moment before one of the windows broke

"Crap!" Yamada exclaimed, pulling the bike into a nearby alley as his police officer's training kicked in. He cleared the area and shouted for people to leave immediately, declaring it an emergency.

"But why should I listen to you? Who are you working for!?" A frightened businessman asked amidst the panic.

"Me?" Yamada fought to hold back a rising smile on his lips as he gave the answer. "I'm with M.O.N!"

Soon enough, the entire building was surrounded by police officers, and it was just a matter of waiting till the rest of M.O.N. arrived so they could come up with a plan.

Yamada knew this was a serious situation, but he couldn't fight the invigorating feeling in his heart. Weeks ago, he thought his dreams had come to an end, that he couldn't be the police officer he always wanted to be. No more adventures, no more calls to action. But here he was, in a stand-off against dangerous liminals that were breaking the peace, and people were counting on him to protect the innocent and carry out justice.

Just now, Yamada, agent of M.O.N, was on the first day of his job, and he felt great.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello once again all, and thank you for reading the newest chapter of Spokes of Life! I'm incredibly happy at the amount of views this story is getting (though more of you should leave a review!) So thank you everyone and enjoy the chapter. As always like, hate, see something that needs improving, feel free to leave a review.

 **Disclaimer:** Still own nothing, if I did then Polt would be a main character.

* * *

Yamada's call put into action a long trained, but equally long untested police response, and it seemed to go off without a hitch. After being told by Ms Smith to hang tight the trio had gotten the area clear even as the first of many police cruisers and SAT vans started to arrive. Within thirty minutes the outside of the comic store was swarming with dozens of officers.

It was just too bad none of them could do anything.

"This tension is killing me!" Polt whined as she bounced on her feet. "Also what's up with those banners?"

The orcs hadn't done anything yet since the police arrived, other than put up said banners with their...demands.

"I don't really know what I'd expect from a bunch of people that would hold up a comic book store, but this is ridiculous." Yamada , really? More hentai drawn with orcs in it? Don't fetishists usually just make it themselves instead of committing crime? Actually, no. Yamada did not need to research this further. He was a simple man with simple tastes and he did not need to complicate that.

There were many officers besides Yamada that were ruffled by their disbelief at the orc demands, and they were even more clueless. Nyx asked Yamada what 'orc X elf' or 'orc x slime girl' meant, and if Yamada hadn't feigned ignorance then she probably would have rammed the door down in disgust.

Speaking of the black slime girl, she was taking the delay rather well, and by that Yamada meant that she hadn't started breaking things with her tentacles. A sour expression on her gelatinous face was rather tame for Nyx.

The trio were standing outside the command tent that had been set up, waiting for the arrival of Ms Smith and the rest of MON before they could do anything. The police captain had passed earlier and after a double look, gave Yamada a nod and headed in.

After that all the three had heard was angry voices as the police found themselves completely hogtied by the laws. He didn't really want to send either of his two homestays into the store by themselves. Even though he was fairly sure Nyx could clean out every orc in there single handedly, it was more a question of making sure no one got caught in the crossfire. If only they had something they could do before the rest of the group got here.

Suddenly a thought came to Yamada, and he snapped a finger, "Wait that's it! Polt, do you think you dig a hole under the place? Nyx you can help and try to keep her isolated from any potential power lines if you just spurt out all the impurities in the water inside you."

"Wait, how would I do that?" Nyx asked, one of her 'eyebrows' being raised with the question.

Polt bounced up. "Ohh! You want her to cover me and keep the electricity from actually touching me? I don't think that would work very well but it'd be better than nothing."

Nyx's eye twitched. "You want me to give up my acid? Why should I do that!? It helps me remember how evil most humans can be."

"Come on Nyx, if you try to cover Polt like that you'll end up hurting her." Yamada responded.

"Never!" Nyx glared.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pleaaase?"

"NO!"

"You can have them back after."

"...Fine, but make sure I get them back!" Nyx sighed, and pointed her tentacle at a nearby tree. The resulting spray of acids and whatever else was inside her quickly melted a chunk of the plant to a weird organic tar slag, before the tree tipped over and fell onto the street. The whole time Nyx's body started to slowly shift colours, going from tar black to a light purple-pink colour.

"There we go, all pure now." Nyx's voice said with an odd light tone and a face Yamada more often associated with 'Dangerous' Nyx, but with a slight difference.

"Uhh, you okay Nyx?" Yamada asked.

"Of course I am silly." Nyx giggled. "What other slime girl would be able to draw your attention so well?" As the slime girl said that she shook her body a bit and emphasised her for some reason larger breasts. Then without warning she glomped onto Yamada's arm and held it between her bosom. "Now come on, who needs a stupid tunnel, we should go have some fun while we wait out the others getting here!"

"How is this at all 'pure'?" Yamada got out a moment before he found his other arm grappled by an opportunistic kobold.

"Ya! And we could get some, exercise, while we are at it." Polt grinned, though she looked oddly innocent as she said it, causing Yamada to wonder if she actually realized what he thought Nyx meant.

Either way he was not letting them get distracted. "No! One, Nyx, that is still illegal, and two we are supposed to be doing a job here!"

"Aww come on." Nyx pouted, but Yamada stood firm.

"No."

"Come oo~oon"

"No!"

The pink slime huffed. "Fine, but this isn't over yet Yamada!" Then without warning the slime girl practically leaped onto Polt, eliciting a startled cry from the kobold a moment before Yamada was suddenly staring at a pink-violet Polt the only exception being around the Kobolds mouth.

"...This feels really slimey." Polt said after staring at her paws for a moment. "But I can se~EE!"

The kobolds words suddenly climbed rapidly in pitch, and Nyx said. "Ohh you're so firm Polt. There is like, not an ounce of fat anywhere other than right here!" Yamada saw the slime around Polt's breasts start to swirl and move. "And here!" And the same on the Kobold's rear.

"Oo~ooh, s-stop that!" Polt said, the girl wiggling and twitching under the slime's play.

If one looked at Yamada, they'd see a man who had given up on the world for a moment. His back hunched and a look of exasperation on his face as he swore he saw fogged air puffing out of Polt's exposed mouth. He also had to admit he was...getting rather uncomfortable due to the sounds Polt was making.

"Nyx! Stop it before I get one of the officers here to give you a ticket for sexual harassment." Yamada finally got out, exasperation still firmly in his voice. Luckily, the slime finally stopped, though Polt's breath still came in short bursts.

"You're being so~oo not fun right now Yamada, but okay, let's get this done fast Polt, that way we can get to do fun stuff before Smith arrives." The slime girl said, and soon the two were digging through a nearby grass patch, causing some bemusement in the nearby loitering police officers.

Once they had gotten some depth and Yamada was sure they couldn't hear him, he muttered. "I never thought I'd want the normal Nyx back, but I almost think this version is more terrifying."

"Well, at least someone is doing something." Came a gruff, familiar voice from behind Yamada. The police chief's house like body coming into his peripheral vision, the mustachioed man looking at the two liminals digging the hole. "Good to see you found new work."

"Sir!" Yamada reflexively saluted the older man, which got a chuckle from the chief.

"Technically I don't think MON is part of the police force, Taro, so I don't think you need to be so formal." The chief said with a grin splitting his weathered face. "But yes, I'm happy to see Smith took my word on you. Need a few more humans on the main MON squad I think. Also I don't like people pissing with my division."

Yamada relaxed a bit, but his training still kept him somewhat stiff. "Thanks, Chief. Though I think my adding got balanced out by my partners joining too." The younger man chuckled awkwardly. "Though uhh, how bout these stupid laws?"

"Don't even get me started." The chief said gruffly. "Can't believe whoever wrote those damned things up didn't think something like this could happen. Though maybe they set it up that way to try to give MON something to do."

"Ehh, I doubt they'd do that. Didn't MON not get formed till like, a few months ago?"

The chief sighed. "I know, I am just grousing because I'm still waiting for that boss of yours to get here. I swear, that woman makes everyone wait on purpose."

As if summoned a black van with 'MON' written on the side pulled up with Ms Smith at the driver's seat, sliding to a stop right beside them. "Sorry we took so long, traffic got in the way." The black haired agent said as she leaned out the window.

"Well, nice of you to show up finally." The chief grumbled. "We've been sitting here for a good half hour waiting on the rest of you. I was half thinking Taro and his crew were going to have to do this all themselves." The chief hiked a thumb toward the hole that still had dirt flying out of it.

Hopping out of the back of the truck came Zombina and the rest of the MON crew, sans Manako. "Aww, you tried to start the party without us?" the red haired zombie pouted teasingly. "How could you, Yamada!"

"Well, it was better than standing around doing nothing." Yamada defended himself a bit awkwardly.

In response he got a bap on the shoulder from the formerly human girl. "Lighten up a bit, just teasing ya. Figure we can fit that tunnel into the plan easily enough."

Yamada's eyes dulled a bit in exasperation, "You guys already came up with a plan? Shouldn't we all have been at that meeting?"

"We didn't think you three would be helpful." Tio said cheerily.

"You three have kinda only been on the job for a day." Dopple added.

"Regardless." Ms Smith cut in and gave Yamada a look that reminded her she was a government security agent. "We have a plan, but we can fit Nym into it at least, call them both out of the hole so we can fill them in."

Nodding Yamada went over to the hole, and realized he couldn't actually see the end of it. "Uhh, the rest of MON is here now, girls, so we need to have a meeting." He called, and heard his voice echo back to him through the tunnel.

He heard something like the sound of rushing water the moment before out of the inky darkness of the tunnel, a flying Nyx slammed into him. Knocking him onto his back she said. "Tunnel's done! Can I get a reward now?"

A moment later Polt poked her head out of the hole, the kobold immaculately clean considering she had just dug apparently a tunnel all the way under the street to the building. "She's right, the tunnel goes till just underneath the floor tiles in there. I don't think they noticed us."

"Not now, Nyx! We have work to do." Yamada exclaimed as he tried to push the currently off slime girl from her perch on top of him. A task that was doomed to fail from the start, but at the very least Nyx managed to get the hint and shifted to look at Ms. Smith and MON.

The four girls and the police chief all stared at the scene before them. The Chief seemed to have a bit of a tick in his eye at the way Nyx had practically engulfed Yamada, while the girls were more thrown off by the rather drastically changed slime girl.

Deciding to cut their questions off at the head, Yamada said. "She dumped all her pollutants so that she could act as an insulator for Polt, and on that note."

Yamada grabbed one of Nyx's tentacles, and pushed it into the pollutant puddle. On contact with the puddle the slime girl rapidly switched back to her usual black and red, though with a slight streak of green running over her from the melted organic material.

"..." Nyx looked down at Yamada, then back at everyone around her, then back at Yamada, and finally back to the others still staring at her. "Ehh," She shrugged and didn't move. "So, what's the plan?"

Shaking her head, Ms Smith got back to her senses. "Okay, I'm just going to pretend that didn't happen. Now though here's how we'll do it..."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Yamada stood beside a binoculars-wielding Ms Smith, a bored Polt, and a tense police chief. The ex police officer was tense too, unable to keep himself from fidgeting to help burn off some palpable pressure as they waited.

"Come on, Yamada, if you're going to be bouncing around like that anyways, we might as well do some exercise to get your mind off this." Polt offered, trying to push Yamada away from the police line and toward the patch of grass that currently had a massive hole in it.

Unfortunately, while Yamada tried to stay firm, he just didn't have the strength, or energy, to avoid getting yanked away by the kobold. Soon he found himself doing pushups and jumping jacks as Polt tried her hardest to help take his mind off what was going on in the store, while Yamada tried his hardest not to die of exhaustion.

* * *

"Hey boss, I think this might have been a bad idea, those MON folks out there and all." One orcs squealed to the leader of the gang. Inside the store, some of the gang were having doubts.

"Bah and what are they going to do! Not like we can't smell them coming a mile away. On that note." The orc leader raised his gun to the ceiling and fired off a whole clip of rounds in an ear-ringing display of force. After the last bullet, a chunk of the ceiling collapsed, and atop of the fallen plaster was the corpse of a red haired girl, dead and riddled with bullets. A MON operative, clearly, who had tried to get the upper hand on the orcs. But this criminal mastermind was a dozen steps ahead of the law!

"See?" The gang leader turned to his posse with a smug grin and his hands held out casually, letting himself bask in their awe. "Easy. They can't hope to infiltrate this place as long as our noses still work."

"Hey boss! we just found this girl that looks just like Mako chan!" Another orc from deeper in the store shouted."

The leader orc frowned. "Which one of you idiots missed her when we were rounding up the rest?"

"Sorry boss, she was hiding real good."

Dragging the newly captured girl out to where the rest of the orcs were waiting, the others literally squealed at the girl's matching appearance to the manga character. Unfortunately their momentary distraction gave the girl enough time to run screaming to the window and tear the posters they had put over it down.

Grabbing the girl tightly in one arm, the lead orc proceeded to get a bit handsy with the woman, a moment before the gun in his hands popped inexplicably into useless parts. Before he realised what had happened, one of his orcish goons' guns had also exploded. In but a matter of stunning seconds, all but two of his group members' guns had exploded, leaving almost their entire gang disarmed.

"Our guns!"

The leader let go of the girl and looked at his hand incredulously. "I didn't smell it...That's an impossible shot!"

The impossible attack had left the gang of orcs so clueless that they didn't even notice the supposedly dead girl somehow rising to her feet, or that black goo was oozing through the cracks in the floor, until it was too late.

The wall exploded, pulling their attention once again even as a hail of rubber bullets impacted the orcs that hadn't lost their guns, and the leader got himself a kick in the balls from the girl he had been holding.

The two orcs that were still armed though stared at the suddenly encroaching mass of tarrish ooze, and opened fire, shooting till there guns were dry.

"Nice try." A voice said from the ooze, and suddenly they found themselves wrapped up by half a dozen tentacles.

"Ohh god! _Nooo, no!"_ One of the wrapped up pair shouted as the tentacles bound his limbs and waist. "I wanted hentai, but not tentacle hentai! Anything but that overrated tripe! _Noooooo!_ ",He squirmed and wiggled for freedom, but couldn't escape Nyx's binds, and soon the tentacles squeezed and knocked the two unconscious, along with the rest of the criminals in the land of nod.

"Damn, wonder what this is going to do to my weight." Zombina wined as she poked at the holes through her. "Good work though, everyone."

* * *

As much as Polt had tried to help keep Yamada's attention off what was going on, once the action had started, the two were back with the police chief and Ms Smith watching and waiting.

Finally though they got the all clear over the radio, and Yamada sighed as the Chief ordered the regular officers inside. Though he noticed something. "Where did Ms. Smith go?"

* * *

 **A/N 2:** Got to admit, not entirely sure how this chapter turned out, I think the fight could have been better but I took a few tries at it and this was where it ended up. Also if what happened to Nyx ends up being too confusing I'll explain it next chapter (probably will explain anyways). Next chapter, Polt gets a date, and Yamada suffers accordingly.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hello again everyone, back with a new chapter of Spokes of Life. Also want to mention that we are nearly at 10,000 views, so for next chapter I am planning to do a little omake to mark the first of my stories to get that far so look forward to that. As always hope you enjoy Polt's Day, and as always, like it, hate it, see something that needs improvement? Leave a review!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Daily Life with Monstergirl, or any animes referenced in the following chapter.

 **Other disclaimer:** Warning there is something rather limey this chapter. I may bump this up to an M rating as a result but I don't think it goes that far considering what's in books for teens these days.

* * *

For the week after the incident at the comic book store, Yamada had been living a wonderfully calm and peaceful week. Polt had settled in reasonably well, Nyx hadn't had a single imbalanced episode, and he'd been able to enjoy a quiet routine. Yamada should have been thankful - this was exactly what he'd wanted. Instead he was nervous, like a black vapour of dread was towering over him, growing larger with each day and leaving him increasingly worried that something would happen. With how things had been going, it couldn't be a simple return to routine; fate was building up its strength to hit him with an even stronger bout of disaster to knock him off his feet. Yamada pondered when, exactly, he started thinking like this. Given his new position in M.O.N, did he really have a right to be so cynical?

Yamada wasn't going to let a little thing like impending disaster put him down, and at the moment he sat in the living room trying to teach Nyx how to use the computer, a task that he was rather worried would end up with his keyboard needing a total replacement, and not because of all the goo getting everywhere despite the oven-mitts the tar girl was wearing.

"Nyx, don't try to break the keyboard, it didn't do anything wrong!" Yamada exclaimed as he tried to pin an angrily raised tentacle to the table.

The slime girl just raised another tentacle to do the work of the first, forcing Yamada to practically leap over her to keep it down too. "This infernal contraption tries to make me look incompetent! I cannot let it continue to do so without punishment!"

"Breaking it will only make you look worse though." Yamada was rather desperately hoping that the slime girl would stop her attempted computercide because he really didn't want to have to go buy another one. He had barely recovered from the harassment he had suffered at the hands of overbearing employees the last time he went.

He struggled for a bit more before all the strength left Nyx's movements and Yamada pitched forward at the sudden lack of counterforce.

"My my, Yamada, Isn't it a bit early in the day for that?" Nyx said with a half evil, half perverted giggle at how Yamada had ended up falling into her gooey body with his head nestled deep into her squishy cleavage. He tried to pry it out, but Nyx's pressure was keeping it trapped there no matter how his fingers wriggled to get loose.

This was the other thing that had been happening ever since Polt moved in. Nyx had become more aggressive about making such...heated incidents happen. Not that Yamada could say he really minded, as ever since their little date he had admitted to himself that he found Nyx attractive even with her at times abrasive personality.

The only thing that niggled though was that he was getting more sure that she was doing it to try to put a burr in Polt's fur. Whatever co-operation the girls had managed during the comic store incident had been thrown out the window the moment they got home and the two had been in near constant competition since then with Yamada stuck in the middle - sometimes literally.

It was rather hard to mind, other than the fear of grievous bodily harm he had every time he worried they'd get to into their arguments.

As it was, though, he had learned from experience that he wasn't exactly going anywhere fast with his arms and legs trapped in Nyx's ooze, even still he tried to recoil out of an innate sense of politeness. "No, wait, it was an accident!"

As usual, he was helpless once he was caught in the much stronger monstergirl's grip, and his attempt to pull back resulted in barely a millimeter of movement before he was pulled back in and felt Nyx's gooey arms wrap around his back and pulled him into a near suffocating hug. "No escaping Yamada, you dropped yourself into this grave!"

'If this was a grave then this definitely had to be the best final resting place I've ever come across,' Yamada thought to himself, though he didn't voice such a thought as he valued his life. He was just about to stammer out an answer when he was rescued by the usual source.

"Hey, you can't kill him yet!" Polt's voice came from somewhere outside the gooey marshmallow heaven that Yamada was stuck in, then a moment later he felt two large paws grab onto him and pull. "He's still got to be a host till my stadium's done!"

Yamada felt himself getting to be the rope in a growing tug of war, and he heard Nyx say. "He got himself into this, so he has no one to blame but himself."

"I need him for the day's exercise, anyways! So just let go already." There was Polt again, a moment before Nyx let up on all resistance and sent both Yamada and the Kobold flying many feet before crashing to the ground.

"Ooow!" Polt rubbed her aching head before grabbing Yamada by the collar. "But yes, you're mine now for the day Yamada!" Polt said as she quickly got up and darted out of the room with her host slung over her shoulder.

***SoL***

Yamada wondered what life choices Polt and her family had made for the kobold to think what he was currently going through was a good way to spend a day off.

After Polt had pulled him out of the room and more or less locked Nyx behind through strategic use of doors, the kobold had practically shoved Yamada and his bike out the door and quickly was pulled down the street.

Now Yamada could say what it was like to get pulled down the street while on a bike by someone running beside you. Turns out, it was neither fun nor easy. Somehow he avoided crashing till they got around the block and Polt felt it was safe enough to slow down.

"Well, that was exciting." Polt said with a grin as she slowed to a stop and turned to Yamada. "But ya, it's my turn to have you for a day on the town. You can't show favouritism between your homestays right?"

Yamada had a feeling that saying 'No' at this point would be rather ineffective, and he could use a bit of extra work to get back to into his exercise routine from before, so he shrugged and said. "You got a point, so, what do you want to do?"

"Exercise, of course! What else would we do a great day like this? So to start, we got a good run ahead of us, or at least I do, you bike so you can keep up."

Well, that was about what Yamada expected. "Where to?"

"Just follow me!" With that Polt shot off like a rocket, and Yamada struggled to catch up as fast as he could. Seriously that girl's acceleration was terrifying, and her top speed could put olympic track runners to shame.

So that was how he found himself where he was now, some good fifty kilometers into a bike/run that seemed to stop every ten kilometers for the sake of stopping to do a bunch of pushups and situps and squats.

Ten kilometers, one hundred push ups, one hundred situps, one hundred squats, repeat.

Yamada was already nearly dead by the thirtieth kilometer, but Polt was a harsh taskmaster and every time he was about to falter went something like this.

***SoL***

"Forty, forty two, forty three..." Polt counted off as Yamada pushed off the ground with his arms, the human looking like he was about to die already, given he was in the second set of pushups already.

In fact he couldn't keep himself standing for long, and a moment he collapsed to the ground. Polt wouldn't have any of that though, and started shouting slogans at him. "Come on Yamada, you can do this, just believe in the you that believes in the me that believes in you!"

Yamada groaned in response, really, that was so hammy, but they just kept coming.

"If you want to become strong you got to do 500 push-ups, 500 sit-ups, 500 squats, and a 50km run EVERY SINGLE DAY!"

Yamada refrained from mentioning that he never asked to get stronger, though admittedly if he wanted to keep up with all the girls in MON he probably would need to get more fit then he was now. "Don't... you think that's a bit... excessive?"

"Come on, if you want to be a hero then you can't go run and hide! Otherwise, who will stay to fight?"

Another groan from Yamada was the reply Polt got. Seriously, it sounded like she was just parroting an anime, but that didn't make sense; after all, Polt wasn't a loser.. Still, he did feel more motivated, if only to get her to stop shouting motivational slogans at him, and with that he forced himself to start the push-ups again.

"Great, Yamada! That's forty-four."

***SoL***

The longer they went on, the more Yamada was sure that Polt really had ripped this exercise routine straight out of an anime somewhere. There was no way a sane professional trainer would recommend something like this.

"How...do you do this... every day?" Yamada said between pants as he tried to keep up with Polt for the last leg of the 50km exercise from hell.

Polt just continued to run, leaving the numb Yamada to fall a bit further behind. "Because once you get started then everything gets easier after the second day!"

"I don't think I'm going to survive till the second day at this rate." He muttered before speaking up again. "Though...why did you start?"

"Because mining all day for exercise was getting boring! Also because gyms are a hot thing these days, it's so easy to pull in money with it."

Yamada had more questions to ask, but felt it was a bit better to wait till he had more than half a second to catch his breath. Luckily that would not be much longer, as he could see the smaller park that was just a block or two away from their house - the stopping spot for today's workout.

"Last two hundred meters, try to keep up!" Polt exclaimed, before taking off even faster. The challenge sparking a bit of competitiveness in him and causing him to push everything he could into the last burst to the park.

He nearly caught up with her, and just passed Polt by a paper's thickness before he was able to softly crash off his bike into a grassbank as soon as he came to a stop.

Practically limp, he watched Polt wipe some sweat from her furred forehead and sit on the grass beside him. "See, I said you'd make it! How's it feel to complete the whole loop?"

The loud groan Yamada made in reply was unintelligible.

"Here, drink some water, it'll start to help." Polt handed him the water bottle, but Yamada wasn't exactly in the shape to grab it. "Fine, let me help."

Holding the water bottle up to the near comatose human's mouth, Polt helped Yamada drink some direly needed liquids, then wiped him down with the towel. "Seriously though, you should be really impressed with yourself, you're the first non-kobold that wasn't like, a centaur, who kept up with my routine! I should give you a bit of a reward."

"Uuuuuuuugh." Yamada moaned. Despite his exhaustion, he honestly did feel kinda good about himself. Though he felt that he was going to be in incredible pain tomorrow, just doing what he did felt amazing now that it was over with. The euphoria lasted until he realised he was being dragged over the ground toward the bushes. "...What...are you doing….Polt?"

"I said I'd give you a reward right?" Polt said excitedly and continued dragging the limp Yamato, who was starting to wonder if he should panic. They were in public, and what his mind was currently worrying Polt was talking about would probably get him arrested and her deported.

Now if only he had any feeling in his arms and legs he could do something about it. "Why...dragging me...to the bushes."

"Cause this'd be embarrassing to do in sight of everyone obviously." The Kobold said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and soon Yamada found himself dragged into a clearing between a bunch of bushes, and propped up against a small tree. Then Polt started to reach into her track top and Yamada got even more worried.

"Umm, you sure...we should do this Polt?" Yamada asked, contemplating making a run for it, before Polt pulled out a brush of all things.

Polt handed the brush to Yamada. "What? All I want you to do is brush my fur. It gets all matted if I don't after exercise. So ya, I'll let you brush it in exchange for completing the run."

If there was one thing Yamada had learned over the last week by the not infrequent grappling incidents he had gotten into with Polt, it was that her fur was ludicrously soft, and he had to admit, the offer was pretty tempting.

Ehh, what was the harm? It wasn't like he was possibly getting away anytime soon. Shrugging his shoulders even as Polt dropped into his lap, the kobold was surprisingly light, and he quickly went to work, running the brush through the hair on her head first as it was the easiest to reach.

He couldn't help himself from scratching the kobold's ears though as he brushed her fur. They were terrifyingly adorable, and Polt practically purred as he did. Shifting a bit in his lap, Polt muttered "A-Ahhh, that feels really nice."

It took a rather heroic act of willpower to keep from embarrassing himself as Polt wiggled back and forth in his lap, and Yamada tried to stop scratching the kobold's ear but the pitiful whine she made when he did kept him scratching and scratching.

"It feels so much nicer when someone else does it." Polt said as she settled down again, but that only lasted until Yamada moved onto her neck, and then the wiggling got even worse. It calmed down again as he moved onto her arms though.

And just as he finished with the fur on the back of her hands, Yamada figured out why she wanted to do the brushing away from the public eye.

"T-Thanks Yamada." Polt said, stumbling over her words as she blushed. "But umm, most of my fur is kinda...under my clothes. So if you could…"

Yamada just about died of an explosive rushing of blood away from vital organs and up to his face at that very moment. "You, you sure that's even legal?"

Polt this time shifted in embarrassment and nervousness more than anything else. "Yes please, if you don't then it's going to get all clumped."

"O-Okay." Trying to slide the brush under the back of Polt's sports top, the kobold cut him off.

"That won't work. You need to take it off entirely." Yamada could practically feel the blush in Polt's tentative hands he grabbed the edges of her top and pulled them up over her head, all the while desperately trying to keep himself from touching or looking anywhere inappropriate.

Putting the top to the side, Yamada took up the brush again and started to go over Polt's back. He was fairly sure that he was at serious risk of setting the tree he was resting against on fire, or of his own clothes spontaneously combusting. His state of a mix of incredible embarrassment and a not unhealthy amount of arousal was very much not helped when Polt started to make...noises.

"Mmmmm."

A pass over the kobold's shoulder.

"Aaaaaaah."

He dragged the brush down along her spine.

"Oooooooooh."

'Please stop, any more and I think I'll explode.' Yamada thought to himself. Unfortunately, or fortunately, his wish was going to be granted, just in a way he didn't expect.

"Aaa~aah!" Polt suddenly let out much louder moan then before and Yamada felt her jerk in his lap for a few seconds.

The bicycle cop's mind short circuited, and he said something he probably wouldn't have in a normal conversation. "Did you just-?"

"N-No! How could you think that! You are just imagining it." The reply from Polt came without missing a beat, and the girl squirmed even more as she reached over and grabbed her top. Still stumbling over her words she exclaimed. "That's enough for now! I can handle the rest."

Getting up off his legs, Polt practically sprinted out of the bushes and ran for home. Leaving the still barely functional Yamada to get back on his own. The human just stared wide eyed at the direction Polt had run off in, and after a few minutes trying to recollect himself, he tried to stand up and failed.

"Well," Yamada said with a sigh as he prepared himself to make the last hundred yards to his home. "Guess I better start pulling myself back home."

As he rose to his feet, unable to get that awfully touchy moment out of his head, Yamada thanked his still-shining lucky stars that no one had seen him and Polt just then. If anyone had, it would have made things worse. Imagine if someone he _knew_ saw it. Like Agent Smith, or Nyx, or…

...Oh dear. Oh dear.

Nyx must never know about this.

He had to tell Polt to make sure Nyx never knew about this.

Yamada hurried after Polt. Limping so sluggishly that a snail could outpace him, for how drained he was after this exercise. But maybe after a week, he'd be able to limp faster than a snail by the end.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Here we go, unlucky chapter 13. Don't really have much to say about this one that wouldn't be a spoiler, other then it is unfortunately a bit short. The omake is there to help balance the size out a bit but I apologize for the relative shortness of the main chapter. I wanted to get this part done before I move on to what chapter 14 is going to include. As always hope you all like it and, like, hate, neutral opinion, leave a review!

 **Disclaimer:** Is there a point where I can stop adding these?

* * *

Yamada was, for once in a long while, alone. Not alone at home, which was a near physical impossibility given Nyx couldn't leave the house without him, but alone on patrol. Ms. Smith had required both the girls for some reason, blowing up his door to bring the news just before their patrol for the day was going to start. She did say something ominous though before he left.

"Watch out, there is a trouble girl that has escaped from our men."

Yamada's eyes bugged out a bit. "Another one? I hope she isn't like Nyx was before…"

"Worse. Nyx never actually hurt anyone, but this girl's beat up a few men already. So keep your eyes open while you're out there."

"Wait, why am I doing this by myself then?!" Yamada exclaimed with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Oh would you look at the time!" Smith exclaimed, pretending not to hear him. Twisting him around she shoved him out the door. "Out you go! Or you'll be late to start and I'll have to dock you pay." Then the door slammed shut and he heard the deadlocks slide into place.

With a gulp, Yamada would go get his bike out of the equally locked garage. He was fairly sure that the only reason he had managed to last as long as he did against Nyx and her cronies back then was because they had never actually meant to cause him serious harm.

Whoever this girl was, though he very much hoped he didn't run into them. He was just one cop; they'd probably beat him black and blue unless Polt's training actually worked. The idea of that nearly made him scoff. While Polt's training had very much given him more stamina and strength, no one won a real fight by pretending to be an anime character.

Because his gun couldn't fire tranq rounds like Ms Smith's, he couldn't use that on monsterpeople; all he had was a baton, which he had all too little experience in. Without that great equaliser, he was stuck praying on MON handing him a tranq gun for the future. And while they were at it, _maybe_ they could stop expecting the average bicycle cop to be able to fight grown monsters off with just a baton. Seriously! There were giant crab men out there! They could cut through cars! How was he ever supposed to deal with something like that!?

Still, he had to get to work, or Smith probably really would dock his pay, and living with two monstergirls was proving very straining on his finances. So there was a now familiar feeling of doom hanging over him like a shroud as he got on his bike and wheeled out onto the street.

**SoL**

One hour into his patrol and everything was fine. As the hour rolled to a close, he passed the Kid again. The guy wasn't accompanied by his full entourage today; just the blue slime and the harpy he had staying with him.

"Good day, officer!" The Kid said to Yamada as the bicycle MON officer pulled to a water stop. "No partners today?"

"Ms Smith wanted them for something, wouldn't tell me, and pushed me out the door before I could try to ask further." Yamada said with a sigh as he drank from his water bottle. "How bout yourself? Usually you got half an army following you on any given day."

With the amount of damage the Kid's girls could do, it was really more like a full army.

"They were in the bath, and I just wanted to run to the store." The Kid said with a shrug.

The harpy bounced on her feet, "Papi wanted to go with husband! Papi don't get time alone with him too much."

Yamada raised his eyebrows at that. It was still illegal for inter-species relationships to happen, never mind marriages. Also, while he knew that Papi was actually in her twenties thanks to seeing her ID before, he still couldn't help but judge the Kid a bit.

It seemed the Kid picked up on his line of thoughts for a moment. "Wait, that is just what she says! We aren't actually married or anything." A silent 'not that I'd really mind' seemed to hang in the air as far as Yamada was concerned.

"Master is still choosing." Suu warbled and she hugged onto the Kid's arm as much as her gooey body would allow, meaning that the kids arm disappeared into the blue mass. Yamada's other eyebrow joined the first one. Choosing? Was he just getting ready for when the law inevitably got repealed? Or was something going on that was probably Smith's fault.

"If Papi says it enough, it'll come true!" The blue haired harpy added in as she glomped onto the Kid's other arm. Leaving the young adult looking like he was about to explode out of embarrassment or awkwardness.

Yamada stared judgingly at the Kid for a long and awkward moment. "Should I be investigating you?"

"No!" The Kid said before giving an exasperated sigh. "Ms. Smith said that they were testing a marriage amendment with me and the girls living at my house. So now I have to pick one to marry…"

"I knew it was Ms. Smith somehow..." Yamada gave a sigh equal to the Kid's, before picking himself up and patting the Kid on the shoulder. "Well chin up. Whatever happens, you got a lovely lady to pick. For now, I've got to go."

Yamada really didn't want to try to give the Kid pointers on his love life, especially when his wasn't exactly picture perfect. For that matter, he needed to get back to his patrol.

Remounting his bike he gave the trio a half salute. "Seeya around, Kid. Try not to leave too many broken hearts or bones with whatever you do!"."

As Yamada biked away, he felt a small tinge of danger cause the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. Looking around he saw nothing, so he continued on and missed seeing a dark figure moving along the roofs behind him.

**SoL**

Continuing on his path, Yamada soon came to the store he had lunch at. Nothing interesting had happened so far, which was good, so he decided to stop a bit early and grab himself something to eat.

For once there were sandwiches there, meaning he must have beaten Tio to this place for the first time in recent history. Grabbing his sandwich, he headed over the counter just as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise again. Yet again he saw nothing when he turned to look.

"Is someone dancing on my grave or something?" He muttered to himself as he turned back to the counter, and immediately that deathly, hair-raising dread was at work on his neck hairs once more.

Sucking in a breath, he went and paid for his sandwich, and walked out of the store. The feeling never left as he did, and he decided to walk into the nearby park. If he had remembered it was where he had had his first encounter with Nyx way back when, he might have been more wary of going there with this feeling after him.

Chaining his bike up and sitting at one of the benches, he ate and tried to spot just where the hell the feeling was coming from. No matter how much he turned, though he couldn't find anything, and it was really starting to freak him out.

Yamada's mind was running a mile a minute as he thought of his stalker. Obviously they were stealthy! Which at least saved him from something big like a minotaur or an ogre, but if anything this was even worse. At least with those he could see them coming from a mile away, but with stealthy liminals they could be something like a ghost or a shadow creature. Those were something that he very literally couldn't fight, though the ghost was at least out since it couldn't actually beat anyone up. Still, he couldn't just sit here well god knows what was out there getting ready to kill him!

Nearly finishing off the sandwich, he stood up with a bit of a shake running through him, and unconsciously palmed the retracted baton as he kept looking around. Thank god the laws had been changed and he could defend himself now. "Hey! Whoever you are! Come out already!" He shouted to the seemingly empty park.

"You...have been noticing me." A quiet voice whispered from behind him and nearly caused Yamada to jump from his skin. He whipped around to face it, dropping the last of his sandwich as he spun.

There he saw a Liminal standing not just behind him as he thought, but almost twenty feet away as she apparently dropped out of a tree. The Liminal was very much a 'she' given the outfit she was wearing did not leave much to the imagination.

She had two human eyes, and a pair of bug like compound eyes on her head, she also had two blade like protrusions that looked like they belonged on a praying mantis and apparently folded up against her arms, both of which were currently unfolded. She also continued the seeming trend of all female liminals and looked drop dead gorgeous, but at the moment Yamada wasn't looking at her figure. Instead he was looking at the woman's cold eyes that seemed to stare through him. "You've been...interesting...Prove your strength."

Yamada didn't get any further warning before the woman launched off the ground at him with incredible speed, forcing him to dodge to the side as one of the liminal's arm blades cut a deep groove in the bench he had been standing by.

'Shit! I get hit by that and I'm dead.' Yamada thought to himself as he flicked the baton in his hand, extending it to its full length. He could only hope the woman wouldn't be able to cut through the reinforced steel.

"You dodged...Fun..." The liminal said, before rushing Yamada. This time he was ready and dodged again, the training with Polt paying off in spades at least for his speed.

As the girl passed him again, he tried to hit her with the baton, but she easily twisted herself out of the way. "The hell are you doing! You're attacking an officer, you know that!"

"Deportation...not a problem..." The woman seemed to be barely able to string a sentence together, and even though she spoke quietly she was easily heard. Yamada didn't have time to think how that was possible, though as he was quickly put on the backfoot by the attacking liminal.

Dodging left, right, up and down as he tried his best to keep away from the blades that cut gashes in his clothes, Yamada could only keep backing away toward the edge of the park clearing.

Everytime he tried to launch his own attack back at the girl, she'd just slide away and be immediately back to trying to gut him like a cornish game hen. Everytime he avoided a series of blows, she sounded more and more impressed.

"Ahh...You dodged again..."

"Hmmm...Like a rabbit..."

"Ha...More!"

"More!...Show me more!"

The last two lines were just as quiet as the rest but had an odd sense of urgency, and the woman's face was flushing but she didn't seem to be getting tired.

Yamada's mind suddenly reached a conclusion and it nearly cost him a bad wound that he only got out of the way of in time. '...You have to be kidding me, she's getting off on this! Gods above, I'm totally screwed!'

Still Yamada kept the liminal at bay as the fight dragged on from seconds to minutes. Neither combatant was able to land a blow on each other and both were starting to pant, though Yamada was panting out of modest fatigue and not a disturbingly impending climax.

'I really need to figure something out. All of my training and the best I can do is dodge; she knows my movements too well for the speed I'm moving at. I don't think I can hold out till she distracts herself, if that would even phase her…' Yamada thought desperately, looking around for anything he could use to save himself.

Unfortunately he saw nothing.

'Well fuck it, nothing ventured, nothing gained. Let's see if Polt was on to something.'

Forcing the offensive once again, Yamada switched his baton to his left hand and swung it at the liminal, as expected it completely failed to connect. What was different this time was that he checked his baton swing and twisted his body back around, throwing a fist with everything he had.

Too bad his punch only touched thin air in a spectacular flub. But in perhaps the greatest fluke in Yamada's young life, as the liminal dodged away from that, she stepped on the remains of his lunch. The sauces in the sandwich caused her to slip just a bit and threw her balance off. Even as Yamada kept watching, the woman tipped over backwards and crashed to the ground.

Not one to let an opportunity pass him by just because of something stupid, Yamada quickly darted forward and pinned the woman's arms to the ground with one arm and a knee. Reaching behind his back he grabbed the 'liminal grade' handcuffs and quickly slapped them on the girl before she could recover from her fall.

When she did though, the blank eyes stared at him with a blush still on her face. "You...beat me…?"

"Yeah, now we got to get you to M.O.N. so we can work on your deportation." Yamada said through tired huffs as he hauled the oddly light girl up to her feet. Reaching for his belt he pulled up his radio just in time to hear a 'chink', and turned around just in time to see the woman bending down to jump. It was a good thing he didn't try to block with his baton, because the liminal's blades were apparently sharp enough to cut through handcuffs that were meant to be able to stand up to even minotaurs.

"No deportation...Must stay...Will find you again!" The liminal said before she leaped away, clearing a frightening amount of distance before Yamada could even react. A moment later she was gone and Yamada was left standing there alone with just his radio.

"Dammit!"

**SoL**

*Omake: Double Date*

Yamada wasn't entirely sure how he had gotten roped into this. All he knew was it wasn't his idea in the slightest, and he was fairly sure it wasn't the idea of the other male at the table right now.

Indeed, it was almost certainly an idea from one of the seven women currently crowded around the same table and talking about just about everything.

"Ohh this is fun!" Polt said as she bounced in her seat. "We should do this more often!"

"Yes, I would not mind meeting up to exchange training tips again." Cera said with a polite nod.

"Now I have two Suus!" Came from Papi, the harpy girl having wrapped her wings around both Suu and Nyx. The black slime frowning and looking like she was about to launch an assault on everyone involved. "I'm not Suu dammit! I'm Nyx, NYX!"

The harpy stared at her for about three seconds, before suddenly seeming to forget what just happened. "Now I have two Suus!"

"GRAAAAAH I'll, wait what are you doing!?" Nyx's tentacles had been about to knock the harpy senseless, but had been absorbed by the blue slime that just stared at the black slime with an innocent look on her face. "Let me go!"

Yamada just sighed, and rested his head in his hand. Across from him, the Kid did much the same, though he had a much harder time of it given he had a Miia clinging onto one arm and a mermaid clinging onto the other.

The two men were currently sitting at a large table in a middle class restaurant, nothing too fancy but still fancy enough that the display going on at their table was drawing some angry looks from other patrons. Not to mention jealous looks from just about every man in the building.

The worst part was, since this was a 'date' they had to pay for everything, and there were seven monstergirls at the table, including a centaur, two living vacuums in the form of the slime girls, and a kobold that worked off so many calories in a day she could probably out eat the centaur. The costs were already enough of a problem when they were cooking their own food, but when they were eating overpriced restaurant food, they could both feel their wallets literally bursting into flames in their pockets.

"You know, I wonder if I'd have a chest like this if all my important muscles were in an entirely different body." Polt's voice rang over the table again, and neither of the men wanted to look but couldn't keep it from happening. When they saw Polt groping a blushing Cera seemingly without a care for the fact they were in public, both men couldn't keep their faces from breaking out in a large blush.

They hoped that maybe, somehow, they could get out of this without further public embarrassment. Unfortunately, they hadn't accounted on Cera's reaction.

"Unhand me!" Cera cried and tried to stand up, unfortunately she was partially under the table, and a moment later the table, everyone's drinks, and the leftovers from their dinner were on the floor.

A combined sigh came from the two, and mentally thought the same thing. 'Never again.'

* * *

 **A/N 2:** I think this chapter is a bit weak, but it gives some Yamada action that has been missing from this story for a while, and a new girl! For those that haven't seen Monster Girl Encyclopedia (NSFW), the new liminal is a Mantis Girl. Next chapter should be back up to full size, and there will be both terrified fleeing by Yamada, and some taste like diabetes moments (I'll leave you to think of what might cause that.)

Also a tiny bit of shameless advertising, I've started a second story that is focused around singular pairings, it's called In Spite of a Nail and is currently featuring a KimihitoxZombina pairing (though that will change after the first arc is finished.) Cheers and have a good day!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Well, this took a lot longer then I had expected to get out. I started it shortly after the last chapter went but then the Overwatch beta happened, and Stellaris came out, and my schedule slipped off a cliff. It's done now though, and I got back into my writing mode right quick when I came back to this so hopefully the next chapter will be coming out on time. As always, hope you like this chapter, and if you do, don't, or see something that you think needs pointing out (good or bad), leave a review! I feed on your reviews like a starving man sets upon a buffet.

 **Disclaimer:** As always, still don't own DLWMG, though now I need to add that I don't add MGE either.

* * *

"God damned paperwork." Yamada moaned as he finished off the last of titanic stack of reports sitting on his desk. Even with the laws changed to make it no longer illegal for human enforcement agents to deal with liminals, there was still no effort into making such a thing easy. Yes, human agents could deal with monsters, but _which_ kinds of monsters is a given agent authorised to deal with? Have they been vetted and documented for interaction with whatever monsters they're approved with? Are they authorised for self-defence only or are they allowed to be assertive with them like with confirmed criminals? Which jurisdictions are they authorised in and which jurisdictions were they in during a given incident?

And there was half a stack of paperwork for each one.

It seemed the higher ups' way of making up for the changed law was just to make _more_ paperwork to keep anyone from trying to exploit it. It also didn't help that ever since that run-in with that mantis girl, he kept getting emails from Agent Smith that needled him about his work. "So how did meeting that liminal go?" started one email. "I hope it wasn't too _exciting._ " ended another. Given how much the woman loved to tease Yamada, he almost dared think she had set up the mantis attack somehow just so she could tease him some more.

After too many hours sitting down and just enough cups of coffee, he managed to get the paperwork done, and judging by how the full moon was only just rising over the edge of the horizon he still had most of the night to do things with his homestays. Both Polt and Nyx had tried more than a few times to get him away from his paperwork, but as tempting as their efforts were, he really _really_ needed to get it done so he had shooed them out of his home office.

As he stood up from his desk and cracked his back, Yamada felt he was missing something, something very very important, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He felt it had something to do with the moon, and his newest homestay, but he really couldn't be sure about it.

Outside his office door Nyx was waiting for him. The girl had started that habit shortly after they had started working for M.O.N. Her own words for her reason being. "Because I have to make sure you aren't just using your office for evil. That's my job."

Yamada took that to have something to do with her worrying he was either hiding from them in his office, or looking at porn now that the computer had been moved into the more enclosed space. He really wasn't sure which.

Either way he didn't have long to think that over again when Nyx cut into his thoughts. "Took you long enough, Taro! While you were hiding in here, I've been dealing with Polt getting all weird. I would half think she has become possessed."

"Oh?" Yamada's eyebrow raised as he stepped down the hall. "How so?"

"Well, she's been all agitated since the sun went down, and I've seen her blushing and looking at your door every time she walked through the hall." Nyx said with a small frown and muttered something that sounded distinctly like. "I'm worried she is going to try to cut the line…"

Yamada took a moment to think over both what Nyx said, and what she mumbled, and decided to focus on the former for now. "Hmm , that sounds familiar. Where did I hear something about that before?"

The human really felt like he was forgetting something important. Unfortunately he didn't have time to actually consider it further as once more his thoughts were cut off by one of his guests. Namely because the previously mentioned Kobold came around the corner with her nose in the air and spotted him. "There you are, Yamada! Come on I have some special training for you!"

Yamada wasn't sure what it was, maybe it was the rather manic look in Polt's eyes, the blush on her face, or the way Polt very visibly had her claws out, but Yamada felt that taking Polt up on her 'training' at the moment would likely be very, very badly for him.

"I'm….going to pass on that one, I think." Yamada said somewhat lamely and Polt's grin just grew larger.

"Great!" The kobold said. "I just love a pre-sex work out!"

"A pre-what?"

Before Yamada could compute what she'd just said, the dog girl leapt toward Yamada, claw outstretched as she reached out to grab him. He leapt to the side of the wall in panic, holding his hands up to block another attack.

But one never came. Amidst the panic, a black tentacle rose up and slammed the kobold across the hallway.

"No! You sooooo do not get to cut in line, you little bitch!"

Yamada paused for a moment, processing that statement, before Nyx looked over her shoulder at him and said. "I'll hold her off, Yamada, now find somewhere to hide!"

Not exactly about to take his chances with a combative homestay, Yamada turned on his heels and ran down the hallway. He wasn't exactly proud about running scared, but he would take it over getting himself cut to ribbons by Polt's claws.

The difficulty was finding somewhere that Polt wouldn't be able to sniff him out from. The best place would probably be the...laundry room, full of many messy clothes courtesy of Polt's daily workout routines and Yamada's patrol.

...But then again, he remembered just how terrible Polt's socks smelled.

He wouldn't go there if his life depended on it. He wasn't just saying that, it actually did right now, but he was _still_ leaving that as his last resort. Instead he ran for the next best place, outside.

But before he could reach the door, the fuzzy woman had dashed out from the living room and now guarded the exit with her body. , given the fuzzy woman came out of the living room into the main hall and blocked his route to the door. Nyx chasing behind, shouting "Get back here dammit!"

Polt would move, alright, by leaping down the hall at Yamada. He jumped aside, his unchecked momentum causing him to slide underneath the airborne kobold. The rug burn was nasty, but nastier still was the thought of being caught, so his adrenaline kept him going. He put all his training and resilience, built up by months of living with Nyx, to get back to his feet and run past the black slime girl, who had once again put her gelatinous body protectively between him and his other homestay.

As he sprinted for safety, struggling to contain his heart beat, Yamada tried to put together just why Polt had gone batshit really should have connected the dots well before today, or at the very least, before he left his office.

It was a full moon that night. The bright, white circle of light in a sea of deep blue shadows had a drastic effect on most 'natural' liminals, reverting them back to their primal instincts that even with the march of time had not stamped out entirely. Back when he had been with the police, they had been told to be extra vigilant on the full moon, just in case any rampaging liminals had decided to get free of their homes and go after an officer.

The rampaging was usually limited thanks to the preparations most liminals set for themselves., They either got assistance in restraining themselves for the night, or were cool blooded enough that they just acted a bit odd for a while. The true dangers were either those that had poor self control already, or had strong emotions bubbling under the surface that were the danger.

Honestly, Yamada couldn't tell which one summed up Polt. She really was never one for discrepancy or self control in the first place, but given what she wanted...well maybe the second option had some merit too. He would really need to sort all this out with his homestays when he _wasn't_ on the run from his potential death by snu snu.

Unfortunately his dash was interrupted when the nearby window smashed into a thousand pieces.

Well, that wasn't entirely accurate. A giant space flea broke in through the window, smashing it into a thousand pieces.

No, that wasn't accurate either. It was a mantis, not a flea, that he had at least encountered once before, which smashed his window into a thousand pieces.

"Returned...for round two…" The mantis woman that stood amid shattered glass bore into him with the same focused, expressionless stare from before. . Or was it the same? As Yamada looked closer, he saw the mantis girl was sporting a very light dusting of pink on her cheeks and also...drastically lacking in underclothes, given the momentary sight Yamada got when some wind blew through the smashed window and fluttered her odd choice of 'clothes.'

Before Yamada could do more than choke on air for a moment, his attention was rather firmly stolen away by one of the mantis woman's blade arms coming right for his nose. Though oddly enough, compared to just earlier that day, the liminal was moving slower. Still fast, but slow enough that Yamada's dodge wasn't nearly as desperate.

The flurry of mantis blows was no different than before, and each step he spent to dodge a swing was a step not running away from Polt. Luckily it seemed like Nyx was having a much better time of blocking Polt, because he would not be able to match up to two liminals at once, no matter if one was apparently "taking it easy on him".

"Hey!" Yamada exclaimed between dodges. "Can you stop! I just washed the carpet and I don't want to get blood on it!"

The mantis girl stopped for a moment, looking down at the carpet, then back up just in time to catch Yamada running past her, heading deeper into the house. "No...escape…"

So the chase began, and Yamada was forced to double back toward where he knew Polt and Nyx were, still dodging the whole time. He could only hope that his one sane liminal could handle both Polt and the mantis girl.

He nearly tripped when he realized that _Nyx_ was the most sane liminal in his house at that moment.

That near trip put him in danger of another mantis blade, which cut a long gash across his shirt but mercifully missed his skin. Luckily his dodging finally brought him back to the front hall, which his two homestays had managed to wreck in their battle.

"Taro! What are you doing back here?! I thought you were running!" Nyx exclaimed as she saw Yamada round the corner into the hall, managing to actually keep combating Polt despite the distraction, that was at least until the mantis girl came around the corner too and her tentacles all paused for a moment. "Wait, who's that? Another hussy trying to cut ahead!?"

Polt seemed to be equally distracted by the newcomer, and it gave Yamada a chance to dart past her and behind Nyx again. "It's the liminal from this morning, I think the full moon's affecting her too!"

Though really, given he had no idea on the girl's character, maybe she just thought that breaking into people's homes to challenge them to duels, while flashing them without a care in the world, was a totally okay thing to do.

The latter was too scary for monsterologists, let alone Yamada, to consider.

"Well no one shall touch you tonight Taro!" A silent, 'Till I get to go first' seemed to hang in the air but Yamada ignored it for now once again. He couldn't really ignore what Nyx did next though. His vision was suddenly obscured by a tar black wall extending far above him for a moment, before everything got very dark and he felt a very sharp tasting slime flood into his open mouth.

For a moment Yamada swore he was about to drown, before he felt oxygen pouring into his lungs even through the slime and a voice that seemed to echo through his bones said. "That stupid blue slime never figured out that we can just filter oxygen through ourselves. She'd stop drowning that boy if she did."

As his eyes slowly adjusted to the inky 'prison' he had found himself in, it was like staring through the most opaque sunglasses ever, Yamada realized just what had happened. To keep the other two from getting at him, Nyx had just absorbed him herself. The prison was to keep them out rather than keep him in.

He wondered just what this was going to do to his lifespan. When he tried to say something to that effect he found the slime that was providing him with oxygen also did a very good job of keeping him from talking.

Yamada couldn't help but realize this was probably the closest he'd get to being on the receiving end of a tentacle doujin in his life.

What a weird night.

The M.O.N. officer did have to admit, Nyx's plan did at least seem to be working. Now that she could take a static position she was able to dig in and use her tentacles to their fullest, swinging and grappling both Polt and the mantis girl with surprising skill. Even when her tentacles were cut away by claw or blade she just absorbed the slime back into her base and sprouted two more.

He wasn't quite sure how long he was watching the fight go on for, the odd near total sensory deprivation he was going through making it difficult to keep guage of things, but he did occasionally have the chance to help his first homestay. Whenever Polt managed to land a punch to the black slime's midriff, he was able to get a grip on her oversized fist and hold her in place for just a few moments and give Nyx a chance to bat the kobold with one of her tentacles.

All in all though Yamada was starting to worry, at this rate not only would the two girls be beaten black and blue before they calmed down, but he'd have a warzone instead of a hallway! Already there were craters and holes in the floor and walls from renegade tentacles lunges and punches, and the lamp had been cut in half by a swing from the Mantis girl.

It was then that Nyx reared back just a bit too far with one of her tentacles and broke through the roof. On its own that wouldn't mean much, but she also hit the cold water main that ran to the upstairs bathroom. The resulting torrent of water hit the three girls like a firehose, and Yamada immediatly realized just how badly this could go.

"Ah no! Get it away!" Came Nyx's voice, echoing around him even as the girl tried to get away from the jets of water pouring from the roof onto her. Her 'entrenched' and large spread base kept her from leaping away from the stream, and it kept any of the water from missing her as she began to dilute.

'Well, if Nyx can save me so many times in a night, then I need to return the favour.' Was the line of thought that ran through Yamada's mind then. Moving was like forcing his limbs to move through a tar pit, but he forced his body in what he hoped was 'down' and was rewarded with his feet hitting what he guessed was the floor even as more of Nyx's base diluted away.

With every ounce of oxygen in his lungs, he forced words past the block of slime in his throat. "Grab on as tight as you can Nyx." He really hoped she heard him, but judging by the pressure he felt on his body at that moment he guessed she did.

Bending down even as the weight of Nyx's form began to press into him, a surprisingly large amount given how much of her body mass was water or heavy pollutant liquids. He put everything he had into his legs and jumped. He could feel the viscous consistency of Nyx's inner body tear at his clothes and burn along his skin, but he managed it. Breaking free of the base of Nyx's body, he carried all that remained attached around his waist and up clear of the jet of water, crashing into the next room over.

It wasn't perfect, but he had managed to rescue more than enough of his black slime companion. Though he was fairly sure he was bleeding from a few friction burns on his legs especially.

As he lay on the ground in the kitchen, Nyx reformed herself on the nearby chair as some tar coloured water began to encroach into the kitchen. With most of her body mass lost she had been forced to return to her more childlike proportions, and her three normal tentacles were all much too short to be of use in a fight.

Luckily, it seemed the jet of cold water had managed to cool off the other two girls. Judging by the sputtering coming from the hallway and a surprise filled "How did I get here?!" from Polt.

Then the door exploded and a familiar black suited government agent charged through with her tranq pistol raised.

"Taro! Are you alright?!"

* * *

 **A/N 2:** Two things to put here. Having gotten this far, I realized I never actually gave the Mantis girl a name even in my own notes. So suggestions are welcome, though I make no promise about which name I'll use. Second, continued shameless advertising for my other story In Spite of a Nail, and probably the last one until my next arc is done. The Zombina x Kimihito story has been finished. Next story, which should be started soon (chapter is about 1/4 of the way done), will be Rachnera x Kimihito.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** No excuse on the delay for this chapter. It was written and half edited nearly two weeks ago, one of my editors went to the LA Animecon (how bout that Rachnera cosplay huh?) and I kinda forgot I had this finished. Still, here it is. We get some aftermath from the last chapter, some fluff, some comedy, and we get to hit what is the beginning of the end in my opinion. Odds are, this story will be done in under 10 chapters, but may be even a bit less then that (minimum guess is that it will be done in 6 chapters but that would likely be rushing it.) As always, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you like, hate, see things that can be improved, please leave a review, criticism is welcome.

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own DLWMG.

* * *

"Well, that could have gone better." Ms. Smith said with a sigh as she sat at Yamada's table, drinking some coffee alongside the equally tired junior M.O.N. officer and an unphased, purple Nyx. Both Polt and the mantis girl were also at the table, but the tranquilizer darts in their necks were doing a very solid job of keeping them asleep.

Yamada had extremely noticeable bags under his eyes, and he sighed in turn. "I can't believe I forgot. Though I guess I just never had to worry about it with Nyx." The bicycle officer took a sip from his mug and looked at Nyx. "Why is it you're not affected by the full moon anyways?"

"Because I'm a slime, why would I be affected by the moon?" Nyx asked rhetorically. She was still stuck in her 'small' form due to how much she had lost in the mess that was now Yamada's living room.

Also for some reason she had refused to get off of Yamada's lap, much to the officer's embarrassment. Especially since she was the one holding his coffee cup with one of her tentacles and another tentacle had latched into his forehead for some reason. Still, she somehow knew when he wanted a sip, so he wasn't going to complain.

Smith had found it incredibly amusing, but now she was actually down to business. "Yes I can't believe I forgot as well, it was lucky that I noticed it out the window, though you seemed to have it mostly well in hand here."

"Like these two could hope to stand up to my glorious slime. If it hadn't been for that water main then I'd have had them both out cold in a few more minutes." Nyx pouted, folding her arms over her currently flat chest.

"Of course you could. Now though, we need to do something about the mantis girl." Smith said, looking at the sleeping bug girl, her blades currently folded up against her arms. "We don't even have a name or a country of origin for her, so I have no idea where we would deport her to."

"Wait, she doesn't even have a name?" Yamada raised an eyebrow. "How did she even get here?"

"Snuck her way here on a cruise liner that stopped at nearly every country from Britain to here." Smith shrugged. "I was kinda hoping you'd be able to talk her down after a few meetings and get her to tell us all that stuff, not for her to break into your house for a rematch."

"Well, guess that didn't work." Yamada replied, with a dry voice and dry expression. "So what's the plan now?"

"Well…..we don't have anywhere to send her," Smith started suggestively.

"I'm not liking where this is heading already."

Smith continued without missing a beat. "So I was wondering if she could stay here until we at least figure out a better solution."

Yamada and Nyx both sported rather identical glares at the senior agent, much to her amusement and embarrassment in equal measure. "Well, I'll let you in on a little secret...we don't actually have any holding facilities for monster people. The operational assumption was that we'd be able to ship them out within the day…"

The glare continued.

"I'd owe you a huge favour?" Smith's words very much a question.

Glaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare.

"Please?"

Yamada sighed. "Fine, but we need to figure out something to make it so she isn't trying to beat me to a pulp when she wakes up."

"I don't actually think that will be a problem here. As far as she'll remember, you probably 'beat' her. So she'll probably not be looking for a rematch from what we know of mantis girls." Smith said, before shrugging. "Or she'll want to beat you twice as much. Either way we do have a solution. I'll go call Tio to bring them over."

When Smith left the room, Nyx shifted on Yamada's lap. The black slime looked, of all things, demure. To see her so effeminate much more than usual, was not something Yamada was braced for. It was less like the two sworn rivals she'd always sworn they were, and simply a boy and a-

"Uh, Nyx, is something wrong?"

The slime girl twisted around, and moved her stare to Yamada. This wasn't the angry glare she had given Smith, but much odder. Yamada really didn't have any other way to describe it.

It didn't help that Yamada was firmly entranced by the amethyst of Nyx's eyes, his mind missing the oddity of said eyes not being dark red like normal. He was much more occupied trying to figure out just what that glint was in them, and how it was like the soft purple was sucking in his soul.

So distracted was the man by her eyes that he was caught by surprise when the slime girl pushed up and kissed him. Her lips against his. If he hadn't already spent some time 'inside' Nyx just the night before, he would have been even more surprised to find that she tasted of...grapefruit. Instead of pollution like he might have he did notice a slightly more acidic tang then normal as he felt her tongue move against his as she deepened the kiss further, even if there was yet no response from Yamada.

That would change after a moment more, where he would respond in kind. He had more or less had his epiphany about Nyx a long while ago, but never quite had an opportunity to push it further. He quickly found that it was nearly impossible to keep up with a semi-liquid being...but it felt good to try, even if it truly was odd to feel the gooey texture along his tongue and skin.

As it was, he felt Nyx's slime starting to slip through his clothes, and his hands drifting a bit further south than was probably appropriate. Yamada might have protested, as he _swore_ there was something that was going to interrupt at any moment, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was. He also could swear that he heard a small something in the background, but he didn't take note of it.

As a result he, and Nyx, were both caught off guard when their was a suddenly loud cough followed by a voice from right near them. "Come on you two, I gave you a few minutes but we _should_ be professionals here, with the whole illegal thing."

The two finally separated, blushes adorning both their faces."I won't apologize." Nyx dropped back into Yamada's lap, almost defiantly as much as endearingly.

"And I wasn't asking you to." Smith said with a grin as she sat back at the table. "I have to admit I was half hoping something like this would happen in the long run. Yamada was such a dweeby looking guy I just had to try to hook him up with someone."

"Hey!" Yamada squawked but he had to admit it was true to some extent, he wasn't exactly the coolest man around even if he liked to think otherwise occasionally.

"Though I hope you don't mind Nyx, but I think you're going to have competition." Ms. Smith continued on without even seeming to notice Yamada's protest. "Polt and this Mantis Girl here aren't likely going to leave."

Nyx shifted for a bit, resting her head on her gooey hand. As it became a bit brighter outside, it was becoming more obvious just how much different Nyx looked right now. Instead of her tar black colour her entire body was more of a medium purple, and one could actually see through her. "Well, as long as Yamada loves me the most I don't mind sharing him."

Yamada was blushing very heavily at the discussion going on right now and started. "Don't I get a say-"

"Nope!" Nyx cut him off by slapping a tentacle over his mouth and muffling his words. "You already made us three love you somehow. So you've got to reap what you sow! Also we are monster girls, polygamy isn't really that unusual for us."

"Good." Smith said with a nod. "Because I have a bit of a proposition for you all. The laws got changed around a bit to allow a marriage amendment, and on top of that we snuck in another amendment to the amendment to allow 'special' relationships when monsterpeople are in agreement. If you get what I mean by 'special.'"

"So we're allowed to have a polygamous marriage legally?" Nyx said with a tilt of her head, ignoring Yamada's attempt to pry her tentacle off of him.

Ms. Smith grinned and gave a wink over her sunglasses. "Yep! That's it exactly. We need a few test cases to make sure it'll actually work, and this house and Darling's are the only two that have enough monsterpeople in it to make it actually work in the city."

Yamada would finally get the slime away from his mouth. "Okay, wait! I need to say something here." Fending off another tentacle from Nyx he pinned the three slime appendages to the slime girl's sides. "Please let me talk."

"Fi~ine." Nyx said, blushing a bit as she was more or less hugged by Yamada.

"Okay." Yamada took a breath, before continuing. "It's not that I could say I mind, being married to all these girls and all, but Polt's only been living here for a few weeks, the mantis girl has literally done nothing but try to beat me black and blue, and Nyx while I admit we've been getting close for a while, I still don't know if we should get married? Isn't that kinda a serious step?"

Nyx continued to sit on Yamada's lap in silence for a while, before saying. "You have a point, Yamada, but you'll consider it, right? Rii~ight?" The currently purple, and slowly getting closer to pink slime said as she turned on Yamada's lap once more and pushed against him.

"Yes I'll consider it, but we aren't just jumping into this. Also I think your attitude toward it might change up a bit after you've gotten a few days to normalize yourself after today's craziness…"

"I'll take it! Don't leave us waiting too long, Yamada." Nyx said with a nod, before turning back to Smith again. The black haired agent having a truly massive grin on her face.

"Aren't you two adorable." Smith laughed, "But yes, I'm with Yamada, I do think you should all take a little bit to actually consider it. Also you should probably actually get to know your newest arrivals name first. It'd be hard to sign the marriage papers if you didn't know that." Stepping up from the table, her coffee finished, there was a knock on the door. "That would be Tio, let's get that and get this mantis girl de clawed a bit so that I can leave without fearing you'll get gutted."

Smith would answer the door, as Nyx refused to get off Yamada's lap still, and soon Tio would manage to fit her way into the room. "Hello you two! You both look really adorable together!" Tio would clamp a pair of metal binders around the mantis girl's arms. Locking her blades to her sides. "Okay! She shouldn't be able to break those. Now don't take advantage of that okay Yamada?" Tio gave a chime like laugh, before Smith pushed her out of the room, keeping her from staying to coo over the slime girl and bicycle officer some more.

"And with that, we should be off. See you all Monday. The tranquilizers should wear off within the hour." Smith gave a mock salute, and then she and Tio were gone.

Not even half a minute later, Yamada's chair was nearly tipped over backwards when Nyx launched into another deep kiss with the police officer.

-SoL-

Within an hour, the two other girls at the table would stir, Nyx having finally moved to one of the chairs, more specifically the one beside the Mantis girl, her tentacles keeping the unknown woman from doing anything drastic when she woke up.

It was Polt that woke up first. "Uuugh, my head. What happened?" Looking to the flooding water in the room over, the contractors were going to be coming when normal work hours started, she tilted her head and pondered. "...Oh!" She snapped her fingers. "The full moon was last night right? Well, looks like you handled it okay, Yamada. Though I hope I didn't do anything too embarrassing!"

"You declared you wanted to have sex with him and chased him around the house." Nyx said from where she was sitting. "But other than that, not really."

Polt's head tilted to the other side. "Well, that's not that embarrassing, it's true after all! Though I was hoping to get a bit more chances to seduce Yamada with brushings before this happened." The kobold gave an adorable pout that threatened to destroy the minds of all in the room if the juxtaposition between it and her wishes didn't do so first.

"I...I give up," Yamada dropped his head into his hands. What was with these monster girls and their complete lack of shame? No human set of girls would ever be this desperate, not even in a man's most desperate of fantasies. "I'll leave Nyx to explain to you the other stuff you missed, but I think the mantis girl is waking up."

The girl was indeed stirring, her words groggy as the tranquilizers wore off. "Where am I?" The woman's grogginess was gone in a moment, and she tried to extend her blades, only for them to be caught in the binders. "I was...beaten?" The woman's eyes trained on Yamada. "You beat me?"

Well, he hadn't exactly beaten her, more just held her off, but he wasn't going to let her know that, so he nodded.

The mantis girl got off the chair, after a moment of Nyx holding her down before she was sure the new liminal wasn't about to try to kick Yamada. Instead the woman dropped to her knees subserviently. "Then I, Yume, am yours, master."

"Wait what?!" To say the least, Yamada was surprised, and so was everyone else at the table. At the very least they got a name though. "Are you serious?"

"Yes master...if I had beaten you...would have taken you away, but you won...So I'm yours now. Treat me as you wish master."

Okay, this was just too weird. Yamada swallowed to clear his throat, and hopefully his thoughts with it. "W-Well, get up off your knees Yume, sit back at the table." Once the mantis girl was back at her seat, Yamada said. "Let's take this moment to get to know each other. So, can you tell us anything about where you came from, Yume? Or why you were attacking people?"

"Came from home…" Yume said, with a determined nod, and completely failed to elaborate on where home was. "And it is mating season...was hunting for mate…" The liminal flushed and rubbed her thighs together as she looked at Yamada. "Will master mate with Yume now?"

"Not till I go first!" Nyx cut in, slamming her gooey hands on the table.

Her movement was followed a moment later by a similar one from Polt. "And I get to go before you too!"

"Ahh...master has many women...master truly is strong...Maybe we can all go at same time?" Yume looked to the other two liminals, who promptly adopted pondering appearances.

"No!" Yamada said sternly. "Not right now at least, or anytime in the near future." It wasn't that he was scared of the women, but he didn't want to take advantage of them! The only one of the three around the table that he considered in anything even close to their normal state of mind was Polt, and he was fairly sure Nyx would kill him if he did anything with the dog girl before she got in on his personal time.

So he promised to himself, he would not let Nyx go any further until she was back to normal, not the diluted form she was in right now. As for the mantis girl, he only just learned her name less than five minutes ago, he was not going to sleep with anyone that fast.

"Phoo," Nyx pouted, and Yume gave a disappointed moan.

"But master...it is traditional for mated pairs to...have a wedding night."

"We haven't had a wedding though." Yamada's voice was full of long suffering at this point, he could already tell this was about to make him wish he was still asleep.

"You beating me….was our wedding master…" Yume flushed, and her thighs rubbed together again.

"Well maybe there's more cultures asides from just mantis culture. Please think about that while I go to sleep And _none_ of you are to break into my room, got it?" Yamada stepped up from the table and gave a not really glare to the three girls at the table. "And Nyx, can you please fill them in on everything Smith told us this morning? I am too tired to do it."

"Will do Yamada," Nyx wrapped a tentacle around him when he passed, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good sleep!"

With that the bicycle officer beat his swift retreat, he would deal with all this after he got some actual sleep, though he couldn't shake the fear that plotting was going on in the living room while he was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Going to be honest, this chapter took way more work to get out then it should have. First off the initial writing took longer then it should have, then it languished in a bit of limbo due to tone issue, then I forgot I hadn't posted it, then I went back and looked at it and re-wrote the whole thing, and finally now your getting to read it. Hopefully it's okay. Sorry again for the massive delays everyone! I'm hoping to plow out the remaining few chapters I have in mind for Spokes before the midpoint of January (we are in the final arc as it is.) Then it'll be done and my other story will go back to being my main focus for a bit. (Though I am looking for a another smaller story to do at some point so look for a poll on that in the future.) Also I see there is another Bicycle Cop story kicking around on now (Daily Life with Bicycle Cop) I haven't read it but I wish it the best of luck cause we need more Bicycle Cop!

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own it, pondering making a side stories thing for this to do a lemon or two as no lemons will be coming up in the main story here.

* * *

'Sleep' was an incredibly odd act when one looked at it. It was more or less a creature becoming dead to the world for hours on end. Somehow this odd phenomenon had become a requirement for most creatures with a structure larger than a single cell, and for the average human or liminal, it was recommended to get at least seven hours of sleep a day.

Unfortunately for one Yamada Taro, it was already four in the morning and he hadn't slept a wink yet.

He had three monstergirls, one of which he only learned the name of that morning, trying to get him into a polygamous marriage, so any hope of getting seven hours of rest was right out the window. As it was it was quite difficult for one to completely shut off from the world when they had what Yamada had on his mind.

Really, this was an opportunity that most men and some women would jump on in a minute, and Yamada was only just barely not most men. The only thing really holding back the M.O.N. officer was the inclusion of the newest girl to that group. If it had just been Nyx he'd had probably agreed by now. Nyx and Polt? He'd probably have felt incredibly awkward about it, but with both girls apparently onboard, who was he to say no? Yume though literally had just shown up. In good conscious he could not marry some girl he had just met. Not to mention he wasn't sure if the full moon's influence was still affecting them all when they made those proclamations, or at least Polt and Yume. Nyx it could just be her not being in her usual state.

With a large sigh, Yamada decided he really wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, so he might as well just go for another coffee and pull an all nighter. At least that was the plan, until he opened the door and promptly tripped over the sleeping form of Yume, and faceplanted into the slimey base of Nyx.

"Mmm, so early in the morning, Yamada." Came a familiar voice from above him, and the eyes he saw staring down him through the darkness were bright red, with equally bright highlights hovering around the dark head. "Are you on board then?"

Yamada sighed and managed to push himself up despite the slime. It seemed that even if Nyx had found enough to get herself back to normal, she hadn't gotten enough liquids to grow back to full size. Though the girl had very quickly blown his worry that the slime girl wasn't in the right state of mind when she made that offer out of the water. "Not yet, I still can't believe you don't mean that as a joke."

"Well believe it!" Nyx's voice came back, and Yamada was sure, even if she was currently blending in with the lighting, she had crossed her arms and was frowning at him. The next words were less imperious though. "At least believe me, and I am willing to admit Polt may have earned a place as well. Even Yume should get a chance."

"Yume will earn her place." Said the mantis girl that Yamada had only moments before tripped over. "Yume will prove...she will be just as devoted..."

Yamada sighed. "Yume, it is much too soon to even be talking about this. Nyx and Polt have both been living with me for quite a while."

"Yume...understands...Yume will be Master's servant...until she can...prove her worth."

"...Well, I guess that's better." Yamada had to take a moment to collect his thoughts before turning to Nyx with a raised eyebrow. "And I'm amazed you were vouching for Yume already. Were you not just calling her a bitch last night?"

Nyx glared at him for a moment before speaking. "I'm already planning to share you with Polt, so what's one more, and you are the hero! What kind of real hero doesn't take responsibility when they woo a lady!"

"Most that aren't part of a harem ero?" Yamada replied back blandly.

Said reply got him a tentacle poking his nose with purpose. "Well guess what! This is a harem ero whether you like it or not. So you'll do what you did with us. You'll take Yume on a date, understand?"

The red eyes bored into him, and the much too tired for this nonsense Yamada shrugged. "I already figured I'd do that. But guess we can do it sooner than later. Yume, we'll go at noon. Any chance you have an idea in mind."

"Yume has...an idea, Master." The mantis girl said with a very light dusting of pink on her cheeks. "Yume will be ready."

With that the mantis girl seemed to disappear into the dark, and Yamada started to turn to head for the kitchen when he felt his lower body getting engulfed in slime, a moment before three tentacles pushed against his forehead.

"So~o," Nyx started with a tone that left Yamada unsure if he was actually dealing with normal Nyx or diluted Nyx. "If you're willing to marry me, think we could have some fun tonight?"

Yamada tensed up, and seemed half nervous when he said. "And here I thought you had undiluted yourself."

Yamada also felt a pair of something press against his back. "Ohh I did, but honestly I think other me had the right idea. I'll just be completely blunt with you until you finally marry us and then I'll go back to my usual bitchy self."

"Well, at least you're being honest about it." Yamada shook his head, and a blush on his face. He almost said yes thanks to his tired mind, but instead he had a small moment of clarity where he wondered if he was going to end up in a M.O.N. sponsored porno if he did. So he decided to buy some time to go hunt down all the cameras first. "But no Nyx, I'm way too tired for that right now. Maybe after Yume's date."

"Huh, I didn't think that would actually work." Nyx's tone was surprised, and she wiggled against him, and the tentacles pulsed. "You must be more tired then you look. Still, to think you had such impure thoughts, Yamada!" A tentacle jabbed his pecs with cheek and mischief. "Really, and here I thought you were a hero."

"Don't blame me for what's running through my mind at four in the morning! Especially not after you just finish propositioning me!" Yamada exclaimed, and tried to pull himself from Nyx's slime again.

"Oooh, I seem to remember my words just being, 'Have some fun.' I most certainly didn't specify anything like what flashed through your head there." Nyx's voice was now light with much more straight up teasing then anything else. "I think I even saw a quick flash with both Polt and myself at once. Truly, you have the mind of a pervert."

"Nyx, let me go." Yamada's tone went neutral as he fought the urge to give up on life and try to suffocate himself with Nyx's slime.

"Mmmmm, no I don't think I will." Even as Nyx said that her slime shifted, until Yamada felt half like an upright snail with a gel shell. "There is a fast food restaurant down the street, I demand you take me there! Polt ate all the food in the fridge before she started chasing you yesterday."

"Fine, but can I at least put on something other than pajamas first?!" Yamada's exasperation was palpable.

Unfortunately, Nyx just didn't care. "Now! Before I start sticking tentacles in inappropriate places!"

Yamada was awake enough to be confused by that threat. Too confused to question it.

Thanks to Nyx driving Yamada around like a horse, the morning passed quickly, and he almost wondered if that was the tar black woman's intention. Every few minutes he'd catch the slime girl staring at him with an enigmatic grin while they had sat in the fast food place. The slime girl having tried to buy him out of house and home as she tried to get her mass up and at a mountain of food, not to mention abused the buildings 'free refills' policy to its limit. At the very least the large cups of coffee he had gone through while waiting for her to finish had left him awake.

Now Yamada was sitting in his under repairs living room, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts while waiting for Yume. The construction workers had arrived only a short while ago and already had the place looking almost like it had before the full moon.

Yamada wasn't quite sure what he was expecting to happen today. He hoped it would at least be the start of some sort of working relationship with the mantis girl, or failing that, make it clear they weren't going to work. He was also wondering where Polt had gotten off to, but before he could follow that line of thought for long.

"Master...Yume is ready now." Said a soft voice from just behind him, and Yamada craned his head around and blushed.

Yume was actually wearing more clothes than normal, and yet what she was wearing now seemed significantly more revealing. She was wearing a short skirted cheongsam of all things, and the outfit hugged her body like it was a second skin, and it went along with her naturally pale complexion incredibly well.

"I feel underdressed." Yamada's voice was half in a stupor.

Yume shook her head. "Fear not, Master... I am overdressed for... where I intend us to go...I just wanted you to...look."

Yamada couldn't help but think the small grin Yume had on her face was a victorious one, and he took a moment to shake his head and get his mind back together. "Well, it certainly made me do that. I still feel like I should dress up further, though."

"No time...We must go." Yume grabbed Yamada by the wrist, and promptly jumped out the nearby still broken window instead of taking the door. Causing Yamada to yelp as he was dragged along with her.

Somehow Yamada landed on his feet, and he was promptly forced into a half run to keep up with Yume, who for the life of him looked like she was walking completely normally. She must have been extremely eager for the date as she didn't let anything slow them down.

They got to the end of the block when Yamada saw the sight of the Kid heading home with a large amount of groceries. The boy giving him a look of comradeship as Yamada was pulled past, along with a wave and continued on his way.

"So where are we going anyways?" Yamada asked after a few minutes of being dragged behind Yume.

"It's a surprise." Was Yume's response, and she refused to say anything else along the way related to it, so Yamada resigned himself to talking about other things instead as they walked on.

"So Yume, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Yamada asked, and it seemed to cause Yume to slow down to normal walking speeds.

"Yume trains, mostly…" The mantis girl replied, and clung onto Yamada's side now that they were both walking slower. "Sometimes...Yume reads…"

"You half sound like Polt, but instead of reading she just tries to come up with better ways to train." Yamada said with a small chuckle, a bit embarrassed by Yume's clinging. More specifically, embarrassed by the looks said clinging was getting.

"Indeed...Polt...has an impressive level...of determination…" Yume said quietly. "But lacks...balance…"

Yamada nodded. "So what, do you like to read then?"

"..."

The silence dragged on, until Yume looked to the side and seemed to be blushing. After another minute Yamada suspected she wasn't going to answer the question. He guessed even Yume was going to hide some things till they got to know each other better. Still he may as well try to keep her talking.

"Well, how big is your family?" It was probably the closest he was going to be able to get to 'where do you live' without actually being that as he knew Yume wouldn't answer.

"Large...there is myself...my mother and father...and my dozen sisters...I am the youngest." Yume said with a barely perceptible grin. "Sisters...had masters...Yume left to find one…"

Yume squeezed tighter around Yamada's arm, causing the man to blush as he felt her soft mounds pressing against him. "But...Yume has found Master…Even if Yume will not be Master's wife yet..."

"So your species just," Yamada paused awkwardly as he tried to think of his next words, "goes out and attacks people to find partners?"

"Yes...we fight and find...someone worthwhile...Normally then we take them home….We always win." Yume looked a bit embarrassed. "Yume lost...So Master...took Yume home instead... even if just as a servant for now."

"When you phrase it that way you make it sound like I kidnapped you and made you a maid" Yamada replied with a sigh, maybe his life really was an ero manga.

The response meanwhile almost made him explode from embarrassment. "Master...kidnapped Yume's heart…And if Master wishes...Yume would wear a maid costume..."

It really didn't help that the mantis girl, despite showing the better part of no emotion, somehow managed to look incredibly adorable as she said that.

"..." Yamada was silent with a blush as the moments dragged by.

"..." Yume meanwhile seemed expectant of something as she remained quiet, until eventually it was her that broke the silence. "Did Yume...do it right? Was told...that would win...Master's attention."

"...Well, it certainly got my attention." Yamada muttered to himself, before realizing something. "Wait, who told you to say something like that!?"

"...A book...Agent Smith left..." Yume replied, and seeing Yamada's surprised look added. "She came back...after you went to bed…"

Yamada was quiet for sometime. His mind alight with thoughts of just why Ms. Smith was leaving either romance or porn books at his house. What was the woman's end game? Was it even intentional?

What was he saying, of course it was intentional, this was Ms. Smith. Odds are she did it as a joke, or maybe she had a soft spot for Yume. Maybe there was a different motivation, what could it-

Yamada's thoughts were derailed when Yume hugged onto his arm harder and poked him in the side. "...Don't think into it...too hard...Smith seemed...distracted..."

"That just makes me want to think about it more." Yamada admitted, woman was probably running off to see the camera feeds, and got another poke in the side for his words.

"No...this is a date...No thinking about other things…" Yume pouted at him, which made Yamada blush again at the sight.

The girl's pout turned into a small smile, and a flustered Yamada asked. "W-Where are we going anyways? We still haven't gotten there."

"We arrived...a few minutes ago…" Yume admitted with a small twitch of her lips that seemed to be a smirk.

Blinking, Yamada looked around and saw they were in the park, the sun hovering over it and casting a nice reflection across the lake. Then he muttered. "Why does it always seem everything comes back to this park."

"I do not know...but it was the only place...I knew." Yume said almost trepidly. A hint of worry that Yamada didn't like the place.

Said worry was quickly quashed, Yamada unable to let the girl hang even if she had tried to kidnap him just the night before. "It's fine, it's a beautiful park. It just half feels like my destiny is tied to this place or something."

"Ahh…" Yume replied, and pushed Yamada onto one of the benches and planted herself in his lap. "Master is...comfortable?"

Yamada meanwhile was not really at ease. It wasn't that Yume's rather plump rear wasn't cosy on his lap. No, it was mostly because he had people staring at him for having the monster girl, sitting on his lap. Jealous looks from men and some looks from girls that he could only figure was either shame at him, or amusement.

But as the minutes wore on silently, Yamada started to relax, and had to admit this was...nice. It really was hard not to say having an attractive woman sitting in your lap was nice, but having the mantis girl not trying to cut him down made it even nicer. Then he mentally sighed, already he could feel the mantis woman was worming his way into his mind. While she was...different to say the least, she was quite adorable in her own right, and seemed dedicated to making this work.

Well, if she was willing to put this much effort in, he could at least reciprocate some of it. Wrapping his arms around Yume's waist as he settled in, the day passing in peaceful silence as they sat in that park. Only getting up to get food from a nearby cart and to go on a few small walks.

Yamada also could admit. It was very nice that there was at least someone in the house now who he could just relax with like this without some sort of crazy antic happening or some insane training exercise being planned. Eventually the day would end, and Yamada actually grinned and offered his hand to Yume, letting the girl latch onto her before they headed off for home.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I told you the next chapter would be coming out soon! Well here it is. Not sure if 18 and 19 will be coming out as quickly as I thought, as I have ended up falling into writing for In Spite of a Nail's next chapter and until that chapter is off to the editors that will probably take up my time for a week or two. Still, new chapter! Probably going to be two chapters more before this comes to an end. (I might see about an epilogue to stretch it to an even 20 but we will see.) Eitherway, I hope you all like it! As always, if you like it, hate it, see something that you wanted to comment on. Leave a review! I feeeeeed on reviews.

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own DLWMG, though Nyx might show up in other stories in the future, who knows.

* * *

It was a week past Yume's date, and the mantis girl was starting to settle in nicely. At least, that is what she thought. The bug girl would be the first to admit that she wasn't very good at reading other people except to tell if they had hostile intent. Still, Master hadn't tried to kick her out yet, and she realized now that she dodged a bullet there. Polt had been the one to explain it to her of all people, the kobold had mentioned it offhand and left the room, leaving a rather stunned Yume.

It was thanks to that that Yume had changed up her attitude a bit. She was trying her hardest to worm her way into Master's heart, but she was trying to go at it through more harmless ways. Originally she had planned to wait a few days and then corner Master in a room and show him why he should make her a wife, now instead she was going the slow and steady route.

As slow and steady as having acquired a rather revealing french maid costume could be considered slow and steady. Dark black cloth that hugged her skin tightly, with frilly white lace across each line where cloth met skin. She had wandered into town when Yamada was asleep the night before; it was not like M.O.N. or anyone could keep track of a proper ninja mantis like herself. Slipping it on this morning, she hoped it would give Master a pleasant surprise.

She also hoped the breakfast she was cooking for him would help. Her kind was trained in the household arts just as much as the killing arts, after all. Hearing Master's groggy footsteps, not anywhere near as excitable as Polt's, or the odd squishy noise of Nyx, she could tell without looking and exclaimed. "Master...breakfast is ready…"

Yes, that is what she considered 'exclaimed' random spirits that might be viewing her thoughts. Among her kind she was actually quite a chatterbox.

Yume heard Yamada step nonchalantly into the room, then come to an abrupt halt. She turned around to the delightful sight of her Master staring at her wide eyed. He was really quite adorable. And so easy to tease. Not to mention quite well toned, thanks to all of Polt's workouts.

Yamada would see a tiny ghost of a smile cross Yume's face. She watched his gaze slowly, brightly center over her breasts. Her breasts, while modest, looked large enough to burst out of her uniform's top, so tight the girl's outfit was. A short skirt barely reached her mid thigh. Finally, her long stockings that left just a hint of skin visible.

"Master likes...what he sees?" Yume said, bouncing (walking normally) over to Yamada's usual seat. She leaned forward to put down his plate, purposefully giving him a long look down her top. Then she turned back to the stove with a small swish of her skirt. Now to prepare some for the others as well. Just as she was working on making Master fall in love with her, she needed to ensure the goodwill of Nyx, who was surprisingly accepting of her. Yet, the mantis knew that if that changed before she had won a place in Master's heart, she'd be out in the cold. One did not piss off the head wife if you wanted into the harem.

Yume hadn't expected an answer. She was sure Yamada's brain was short-circuiting with the minute movements of her hips as she went about her work. Quickly glancing over her shoulder, she saw Yamada sitting in his chair, eyes the size of dinner plates. Only tentatively did he eat her food, and his eyes grew even wider as he took a bite. "This...is really good, Yume. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Nyx's food, when she could be arsed to make it, would generally contain things that were at best mildly poisonous and at worst outright internal destroying acidic. Polt's were generally edible and utterly tasteless; while healthy, their flavour and presentation was woeful. Yume's food, though, was mouth watering! Yamada could feel the flavours exploding in his mouth and it made his own cooking feel quite inadequate.

Yume actually smiled - her equivalent of beaming brightly. "I learned...from my Mother...All Manti girls and boys...learn how to keep care...of a home…"

It was tradition! They were to provide for their master or servant with love and care. Lifemates deserved to be happy, and this was how Yume showed it.

"Huh, well, thank you for the meal Yume." Yamada said with a smile of his own, and Yume chocked it up as a overwhelming victory even as she heard Polt coming to the kitchen from her home gym.

"Mmmmmm, something smells great here." Polt came into the room leading with her nose. Not even noticing Yume's maid outfit as she joined Yamato at the table, picking a bit at his food. "Oo~ooh, this is great!"

The kobold girl was about to eat the rest of Yamada's plate but the human used what he found was the most effective method to stop Polt in her tracks, and didn't end with him getting reflexively smacked across the room by the strong liminal. Mustering all his confidence, he placed his hand between her ears and started to scratch and pet. It was a critical success. The kobold stopping in her tracks and leaning into the scratching with a contented sigh. Yamada's action buying Yume enough time to get a plate made up for Polt, though the mantis girl was very slightly jealous of the look the kobold had on her face as she was scratched.

That look didn't pass Yamada, the man getting better and better at reading emotions given he had to live with Nyx. Ontop of that he had to deal with other liminals every day at work. Though as it was he wasn't comfortable enough with the mantis girl yet to repeat the gesture with her.

He had to admit, Yume was burrowing her way past his defenses worryingly quick. The girl was good around the house, polite, didn't try to murder him in good or bad faith on a daily basis, and was currently hitting not one, but two of his rather hidden fetishes.

Yes, Yamada may or may not have frequented maid cafes. He would swear till the day he died that it was because the food was good.

"Heh, kinky Yamada. Didn't know you were into maids." Came the familiar voice of Nyx being whispered in his ear, and he noticed her tentacles latched onto his temples. The black slime had gotten much more touchy still since the full moon, apparently she took her 'blunt' approach seriously.

Yamada sighed. Reaching up to detach the tentacles. While he could have done without the invasion of privacy he knew Nyx wouldn't actually go broadcasting it around no matter what she might say. "Good morning Nyx. Had a good sleep?"

"Indeed, though I must admit I am having some difficulty sleeping recently. I do believe it's anticipation." Nyx slimed around Yamada and reformed herself in his lap. She didn't have to say just what that anticipation was for. Yamada didn't mind the slime girl sitting there, even as she started to eat bits of his food.

Polt meanwhile nodded. "Yeah! I didn't think I'd get married so early, but well, I'm kinda excited now. All the excitement is giving me so much energy I'm going to have to go on longer runs!"

Yamada couldn't help but grin a bit. Even if he still wasn't quite sure on Nyx and Polt's insane idea, he also couldn't say that now that he had gotten a good night's sleep, he wasn't at least a bit happy to have three attractive women that actually seemed eager to marry him.

He still felt like he had absolutely only the slightest bit of control over the insane ride that was his life but he had stopped panicking like he had the day after the full moon. He was musing on that when he felt two more weights drop into his lap. One on each leg. Blinking his eyes into focus he was greeted with the sight of a twitching Nyx, with Polt and Yume in her, and by extension Yamada's lap.

"Ohh wow, you're slime's actually pretty comfortable." Polt exclaimed as she wiggled against Nyx. Her large hands taking some of the now more purplish then tar black goo and molding it a bit. "And so flexible. I bet we could make like a massage ball out of this stuff!"

Yume meanwhile just sat quietly, and despite her more or less blank face she had the air of the cat that got the canary as she got to sit in Yamada's lap.

"What...are you...doing." Nyx said with a twitch of her non-existent eyebrow as Polt was trying to sculpt some of Nyx's slime into a foot hedgehog.

Polt didn't seem to notice Nyx was halfway toward exploding. "Think you can harden this slime a bit, then we'll be good to go!"

"Give me that!" Nyx grabbed the goo ball with one tentacle and re-incorporated it into herself. "And get off me!"

"You're the one sitting in Yamada's lap!" Polt countered, poking Nyx in the nose. "We're all sharing so you have to share too."

"You are kinda...taking up all my lap." Yamada added in, and couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Polt poking Nyx while the black slime looked cross eyed despite not having visible pupils. "It's only fair that they get to sit in it too."

It was rather out of left field, but he couldn't help but get some teasing back at the black slime with how much she had been doing to him recently. He'd wrap an arm around Polt and Yume's waist to keep Nyx from pushing them off. Yume affecting a noticable if small smile, and Polt giving Nyx a smirk.

The black slime seemed to be considering putting up a fight over it. The minutes would drag out as a range of emotions passed over her features. Eventually she sighed. "Fine, guess I will need to get used to this anyways…"

"Yep, you definitely will." Polt chuckled. This time instead she let her paw land on Nyx's breast, starting to tease the slime a bit. "You'll have to get used to this too, though I have to wonder, does this feel any different than anywhere else?"

Nyx now looked like she was about to explode, or her glare was going to make Polt explode. Yamada couldn't quite tell. Either way he'd calm down Nyx by expanding his hug to encompass all three of them for the moment, resting his head on the slime girl's shoulder.

Between Yamada's relaxed position, and Nyx realizing she had asked for this entirely when she had decided on sharing the human she was currently sitting on. The girl ejected some tar out of the back of her head. The ball flying over Yamada and landing in the trashcan, and immediately she felt herself calm down a bit further.

"They don't feel any different unless I make them." The black slime replied, and instead reached forward and started to grope Polt. "How bout you, I always wondered if the organics felt different here."

Polt's reaction was much more vocal, and much more affecting on the tightness of Yamada's pants as the kobold moaned loudly before recovering. "H-Hey! You shouldn't do that out of the blue!"

"I'm just returning the favour." Nyx smirked and squeezed Polt again, drawing out another moan. Turning to Yamada she smirked. "Ooo~oh, what's this I feel pushing against my base. It seems like this is turning our resident policeman on."

"Really how couldn't it, we are getting rather handsy on his lap." Polt grinned, even if it was a bit wobbly. "Bet if we stripped right now we could knock him right out."

"I already have…" Yume's voice drew everyone attention to her, and proved that her words were true, the mantis girl standing there naked with her clothes neatly folded up on the table.

And then Yamada promptly passed out when a harpy came flying in through the window and crashed into them.

-ISoaN-

"Ugh, my head…" Yamada groaned and sat up, finding himself on the couch in his living room with his three homestays sitting in the chairs around him, along with a familiar blue haired harpy sitting in the furthest chair.

"Ahh you're awake!" Papi said and flailed her wings beside her. "We need your help, someone kidnapped Husband! He was just outside the house and then something poofed him and all his clothes and groceries were left everywhere and we have no idea where he is."

"Wait wait, give me a second." Yamada held up a hand, and put his thoughts together for a moment. "Did you bring like a shoe of his or something? Polt I know it's a bit rude to ask but your scent tracking is the best bet we have to find him."

Papi kicked her foot, and a shoe landed in Polt's lap, the kobold girl grinning to Yamada and flashing him a thumbs up. "Don't worry I don't mind, but you better be ready to keep up when I go hunting after it. Nyx already got you into your police uniform so don't worry about that."

Yamada felt rather exposed for a moment, but realized it had saved them quite a bit of time and with a kidnapping time was of the utmost import. He would stand up just to see Nyx pouting in her bright orange MON uniform. Yume seemingly at the ready herself, still in the maid outfit.

"Okay I think I got it, to the bike!" Polt struck a pose, and the team was on the move once again.

-ISoaN-

"Here! He's in that warehouse." Polt said, pointing to a warehouse that for some reason was in the park.

Yamada stopped the bike beside Polt and looked at the warehouse as Yume and Nyx got off. "You know, I don't remember this thing being here before. I wonder if it's to store the gardening equipment."

"Doesn't really matter, the villain is in there, it's time for the hero to deal with it!" Nyx said as she coiled around Yamada, before he felt her settle around his torso like a second skin. The feeling of Nyx engulfing parts of him reminded the ex-cop of the last full moon. "Doesn't mean we're going to let you go alone though."

Yamada nodded, and looked to Yume and Polt. "You two stay with the bike, I'll radio you Polt if we need help but you should contact Smith and the rest of MON. We'll need there help to surround the place."

"We will do so Master…" Yume nodded.

Polt meanwhile was already reaching for the radio. "Better bring him back in one piece Nyx! We're so close now after all."

Yamada just shook his head at the worry being shown for him, and raised his flashlight and his gun before heading for the warehouse entrance. Sliding open the unlocked garage shutter, he realized that someone almost certainly had broken in.

"Hey, who's in here. Come out with your hands up!" He shouted into the warehouse as he stepped inside. He didn't want to say he knew the person kidnapped someone, because for all he knew they might harm the Kid.

"I'm not seeing anyone." Nyx whispered from where she was poking out of the v of his shirt.

Yamada scanned his light around. "Yeah, neither am I. I wonder where they got off to…"

The man walked through the warehouse entirely, before the radio crackled and Polt's voice came through. "MON's soon to be here Yamada. Smith wants us to pull back for now."

"Okay, I'll be out of there in a sec." Yamada said with a sigh, and made one last scan before heading out. Not realizing he probably should have looked up.

Outside the warehouse he would at least be somewhat mollified because there was only one entrance to the place, fire risk be damned. "Well, half wish we had a megaphone now. But I'd rather not have them hurt that Kid if they are violent. Though we didn't even see them in there."

"Master...Did you look up?" Yume asked with a bit of a sigh. "There are...many liminals...that can climb walls."

"...I knew I missed something!" Yamada shouted, and turned to head back toward the warehouse. He was stopped by Nyx locking his limbs up.

"As much as the hero should be eager to get back into the fight." Nyx started and her tone sounded embarrassed, "But sometimes caution is the best option, and we were ordered to wait here."

It would be an understatement to say Yamada was surprised that Nyx didn't want to go into a fight. Though then he noticed her tone a bit, and paused. "Wait, are you worried about me getting hurt Nyx?"

"...That might be part of my reasoning. I might also just want to stay here, it'ss stuffy in that wareshouse!." Nyx admitted, and Yamada felt his midsection warm as the girl somehow blushed.

Yamada still wanted to go into the warehouse and help the Kid, but...he couldn't say no to Nyx…. "Fine, we'll wait out for reinforcements or for her to come out. Still wish I had that-"

"HEY!" Polt shouted so loudly that Yamada was fairly sure he was bleeding out of his ears. "We know you're in there! And you know what you did! Come out and we'll make things work! Otherwise we're going to unleash a slime on you!"

Yamada's ears rang for a few moments, before sound came rushing back like the tide. "...Did you have to shout that loudly?"

"Well, not like we had a megaphone. So I did my best!" Polt put on on a bright smile, and pulled out the hand searchlight from the bike's storage bin and pointed it at the building.

"Guess...we wait?" Yume tilted her head, looking a bit more serious than normal.

Yamada nodded, and rested up against a nearby tree. "Yep, now we wait."

-ISoaN-

"Well, that was easier then I expected." Smith said as the kidnapper, an arachne, gave herself up before they had to actually go in. Looking over to where Yamada and his group were talking with Papi. The four congratulating the girl on her surprisingly quick thinking. The black haired agent was planning to head in to talk to the arachne in a moment, but for now she was good to just watch the four.

She couldn't help but smirk as she watched Nyx engulfing one of Yamada's arms, while Yume hovered nearby, Polt was currently busy pepping up the harpy. She knew starting to assign those girls to Yamada's house would work out for the better. It was just like how she knew Kimihito would be the perfect home for his own mass of homestays.

The sight of the soon to be she was sure, official harem, filled Smith with a warm fuzzy feeling. Yes, the most deeply kept secret of Kuroko Smith, she was a shipper. She couldn't keep herself to just the realms of fiction either. She had seen the downtrodden Yamada and had to help. She had originally just planned to leave it at pairing him with the lonely Nyx, but then Polt had practically fallen into the situation on her own, and gave Yamada someone to help get him to a level to keep up with monster girls. Finally, Yume had rather come completely out of left field but the insect girl was quite devoted. It was so adorable that Kuroko couldn't help but put them all in the same house in the end.

She had done all she could with the Taro household though, and she was more or less nearly done with the Kurusu one as well. Maybe she'd have to start pairing off her co-workers to keep feeding her unstoppable urge.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Aren't I glad I started doing all my work on google drive instead of on my comp. Was working on finishing this one up today when my tower's video card (I think) decided to blow and the whole thing is currently dead in the water. Hopefully I can fix that but for now I'm on my laptop. If you notice any missing 'D's around, that's the laptop at work. It's rather spotty on making the thing work right. Either way, here's the second to last main chapter of Spokes of Life. There is going to be one more 'main' chapter at which point the story will be officially over. I may not be done writing then though. At the very least I'm planning to start a 'Outtakes' for this which will be for things like Lemons and the like that don't fit in the main story. Either here, or there, not sure which, if/when I get the inspiration I might write up a few epilogue chapters and the like, but no promises there. As always, like, hate, see something you want to comment on? Leave a review!

 **Disclaimer** **:** Still don't own DLWMG. I did pick up volume 11's translation because I support translations.

* * *

Today would be interesting, to say the least.

At least that was what Nyx thought. For today was one of the largest days for any couple! Even one that wasn't so much a 'couple' as a...several? Group? Centroid Triangle? Regardless, it was important. Today was the day she, Polt, and Yume would go to meet Yamada's family.

Of course, technically Yamada would be obliged to see their families in turn, but well... She was fairly sure her mother would jump Yamada. Yume said that if they went back to her village now they'd not be allowed in. Polt, though, just never seemed to bring her family up, but she seemed to have a good enough relation with them as they gave her the money to help start her gym. So maybe they could be surrogates for Nyx and Yume's families if they all felt like it. But there Nyx went, thinking so far ahead again!

Yamada's family, in contrast, was a big one. They lived in the woods near the edge of the city. A camping grounds used for family outings like this all the time. Overhead was a banner reading ' _Taro family get together'_. Around them was well...eight identical brothers along with a smattering of older folk. It seemed that Yamada's family had come down to two branches. Yamada's, and his cousin's.

Before they'd come, Nyx had thought long and hard on how to explain liminals to his family. Astonishingly, she needn't have; Polt, Yume and herself weren't the only liminals here. Indeed, every single one of the cousins had one with them. A slime with one, a harpy with another. A minotaur by the table swapped out the store-bought milk with...more milk in glass containers. An arachne up in the trees hung up. A dullahan chased around her lost head with a lamia and centaur in tow, and finally a mermaid flopped up on the nearby dock.

Worst of it all was that Nyx, like pretty much all liminals with any real senses, could tell these girls were all getting some from their respective Taro! How unfair was that. Here she was, teaming up with two other girls to get into Yamada's pants, and all his cousins were jumping other liminals already! Did she _have_ to get the one prudy Taro? At the very least she was fairly sure Yamada was going to break any day now, and maybe she could use this to make that break come earlier.

Looking over to Polt and Yume for confirmation. Nyx could tell with that glance that they saw it too, and with a nod the three all came to agreement on the mental plan. Today they'd break the last of Yamada's walls. And tomorrow they'd all be basking in the afterglow!

Just to make sure she was in the right mood for it, Nyx ejected some of her toxins again. Splatting against the ground and burning a hole in the grass. Leaving her at a lighter purple colour then her now usual purple colouring. Feeling part of her well...original nature coming back to the surface as the effect of the toxins left her body. Feeling the urge to glomp fighting to the surface.

-SoL-

Yamada let out an 'oomph' as a now dark pink, light purple Nyx tackled him from behind. Latching onto him and forcing him to drag her along. He wondered what brought that on. Maybe it was well...Cousin D had his harpy clinging onto his back like he was giving her a piggyback ride. Cousin C's slime seemed to be latched onto his side too, much to the detriment of his shirt.

Well, that probably explained it. He just had to hope Nyx didn't try absorbing him. At the very least he knew she wouldn't burn his clothes like Cousin C's slime seemed to not realize it could avoid doing. He even hear Nyx scoff. "Silly slime, not even smart enough to control her digestion properly! Or maybe he's a pervert and likes it?"

Then Yamada felt Nyx shift her slime a bit, and the two mounds that were already pressing against his back grew a bit more. If he was to guess maybe she had gotten jealous of the minotaur? As it was Nyx, when she wanted, was the 'largest' of the three girls at his place by a solid margin.

"Maybe if I did that I could get Yamada into bed?" She asked just loud enough for the four to hear. "Afterall, that slime girl seems to be...well fed by your cousin."

"What?" Yamada shot back just as quietly. He...might have gotten what she was saying, but internally he smirked. Maybe he could tease the girl back a bit. "Why would you think that'd help. Anyways she seems to eat anything so he probably just throws office supplies at her to keep her fed. Would probably be cheaper than food these days."

"Yes I'm certain she likes his...pencils." Nyx replied and he could feel her smirk against his back. He wasn't to be defeated that easy though!

Yamada had to keep a straight face. "I'm sure, pencils are what, 2 cents a piece? I'm sure he can buy her hundreds of them."

He felt Nyx frown a bit at that. Before he felt tentacles curling around his forehead. Pressing against his temples. Trying his hardest to hide his thoughts from Nyx's mental probing, he'd feel her 'pressing' more against his mind. "Dam iit Yamada, stop playing with me! You totally know what I'm talking about."

Yamada couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Seemed he'd been caught. "Yes I know what you were getting at, but those are my cousins, not me. Though I didn't think they were actually doing that."

"Yeah, all of them are doing it. Going by the smell, quite often. I think the arachne must have…'fed' from her man before she got here." Nyx nodded against his shoulder, and suddenly Yamada remembered something. Something from months ago.

 _"Sorry, but my dear homestay is a bit tied up at the moment. If you leave a message then we'll return your call after he's done getting me something to eat."_

"Son of a bitch, that's what that meant. Really, how voracious is that spider." Yamada shook his head and sighed. Then felt Nyx rubbing up against him again, and both his arms trapped by Polt and Yume.

He could feel the grins on all three girls, and he realized that coming to today's family get together was...well he'd say 'dooming' but it really wasn't 'doom.' Still, he realized that things in his house were going to get quite different by this time tomorrow.

Well, he knew it was coming. So he just gave the three girls a small grin and a nod. Causing their smiles to grow as they realized he got it. Though before they could decide that waiting was for the weak and just drag him off into the bushes. But before they could get far, Yamada was finally saved by well, his mum.

"Yamada! It's good to see you! Though who are these girls?" The elder Taro asked as she came over. Having just spotted him and the girls clinging onto him. She looked them over quickly enough, and didn't give Yamada a chance to answer before she said. "Are you leading these three on Yamada? Why I thought I raised you better!"

Polt blinked at this new woman who was addressing Yamada and by extension them. For all she and the other two were enamoured with the policeman she was currently clinging to, they could admit he was rather average in looks. Not bland, but it was much more his personality that drew them in then his face or body. Apparently though, average looking men of the family picking up extremely attractive wives ran in the Taro family.

The elder Taro towered over everyone including her son, had flowing dark hair that went down to her waist, and sharp features. She also barely looked like she was out of her twenties even though she had to be at least in her late 40s or early 50s. Polt honestly was wondering if maybe she was a secret monstergirl. It might explain the complete lack of visible aging.

"Nope! We're all in on this." Polt would speak up in Yamada's defense. Letting go of his arm to bounce up to his mother and extended a paw to shake. Which the woman returned after a moment. "I'm Polt! Nice to meet you!"

"Akemi Taro." The woman replied with a raised eyebrow. Her stare was enough to make even Polt's near unbreakable enthusiasm stall for a moment before it moved on to the other two girls again. "And well, I guess that's okay then. Honestly, I was worried I'd never get grandchildren. Guess that won't be a problem now will it?"

"Mom!" Yamada exclaimed and a moment later he fell over when Polt reattached herself to his side a bit too forcefully. The end result somehow ending up with Yume sitting ontop of him.

Yume would have chuckled internally at the current situation. Nyx and Polt had made it too easy for her to end up straddling Master. At the moment though she was too busy focusing on Akemi. Making a good impression to Master's mother would help secure her place. Though it seemed that maybe securing her place wasn't needed. Akemi seemed quite onboard with all three of them. It was almost too easy, and the mantis girl would look at the woman. Who stared back, and gave her a wink before moving closer to help the four up off the ground.

Something to investigate later it seemed.

-SoL-

Yamada had thought that maybe that would be the end of the embarrassment with his mother, but her should have known better. After he had managed to get on his feet again his mother had led them over to a table near where his father and his uncle were in the process of trying to not set the park on fire with the grill.

Introductions there had passed mostly fine. Nyx commented that if they switched outfits and his father shaved, him and his father could have probably passed off as each other. He wasn't sure if that counted as an insult to him, or a compliment to his father.

Now though he was stuck at a table with three girlfriends, and his mother.

"You should have seen Yamada when he was younger. He'd run around trying to keep his friends in line. He even signed up to be a hall monitor in elementary school." Akemi said with a nostalgic smile. "I wish I had a picture, it was absolutely adorable."

Out of everyone at the table, Polt was the one most obviously listening. The kobold leaning over the table with her chin resting on her paws as her tail wagged with each new story. Nyx listened intently as well, though she was making an effort to look a bit less obvious. Nyx was also sneaking glances at the last member of their group; Yume had taken the chance to claim his lap. The mantis girl leaning back against him and had rather forcefully moved his arm up to play with her hair. It was embarrassing, but well, the arachne was currently stringing up the lamia in bondage across the way so it wasn't too bad relatively.

The fact that he thought this way without dying a little inside told him everything he needed to know; the girls' corruption had spread deep in him..

Akemi continued uncaring of the incident that was happening literally in her line of sight. Though her sister in law was much less amused. "There was also the time he tried to sneak into the crawlspace because he thought he was batman. I got so worried that I ended up breaking a few doors before he came back out. He was covered in dust and practically cried the whole time when we were sore with him."

"Because half the doors in the house were broken! I thought you were going to kick me out for worrying you so much." Yamada whined, much the amusement of his two more expressive companions.

"So there _is_ some bit of a troublemaker to Yamada." Nyx said with a small laugh and wiggled against the police officer's side. "He's always so straight laced around the house. We only just recently got him to accept cuddling."

Akemi didn't even blush at Nyx's words, instead she just turned a disapproving stare at Yamada. "Yamada, how could you? It's not very gentlemanly to turn down a lady's interest.."

To say that drew sputtering from the younger Taro would be an understatement. "What the hell! Just like 30 minutes ago-"

"That was then and this is now Yamada." The amazonian woman said, pulling all her motherly aura into one wagging finger. "If you're going to marry a bunch of monster girls then you have to do it right."

Yamada choked again.

"It's obvious now that I know the situation dear." Akemi's wagging turned into a matronly smile. "And I'm expecting lots of grandchildren, you don't have any excuse after all."

Yamada distinctly heard what sounded like a victorious and gooey high five behind him but he didn't turn to confirm it. Instead he tried to bury his face in his hands, forgetting that Yume was currently in his lap. So he found himself burying his face in her hair instead, much to the bug girl's delight.

"Now though, I do believe your father and uncle have finished cooking!" The elder woman said as she turned an adoring smile on her husband. The two men apparently having missed the conversation going on just a few feet away entirely. Though they did have a plate full of burgers and other foodstuffs. Drawing in everyone from around the clearing.

Though Yamada did have to help his cousin get down the lamia.

-SoL-

Yamada sighed and laid back against the headrest as they drove back into town. It had been a rather exhausting day, all told. Between his mother's prodding, the three girls, and a very involved game of ultimate frisbee which Polt had expectedly won in the end, he was quite thankful he had decided to spring for a car when Yume joined the house. While he pretty much never needed to bring it out as they rarely needed to go far, he would have probably fallen asleep midway back if he'd had to bike home.

Even the girls seemed tired. Nyx and Yume were leaning against each other in the back seat, sleeping if he was to go by Yume's breathing. Though Nyx never really 'slept.' As far as he could tell she just kinda shut down for a bit.

Polt though was well, Polt. Even with a day full of activity under her belt she was a buzz of activity in the seat beside him. Bouncing eagerly as she went over her best plays from the game, and apparently a battle he didn't see between her and the minotaur girl over who could lift more weight. He wondered how he missed that one given they apparently got to the point of lifting trees. As they waited at a red light though, he got a question he wasn't expecting from the bubbly kobold.

"Hey Yamada, you ever notice anything odd about your mom?" Polt asked, leaning over a bit to stare at him until her responded.

Yamada shrugged, the light turned green and they took off once again. "I mean, other than her turnaround on the whole issue with us? Not really anything different then normal."

Question time was not done yet though. "Well I mean, that story about her breaking doors was true right?"

"Yeah, she's always been quite strong. She used to make me laugh by picking up dad." Yamada didn't see where this was going. "In case you're wondering, no, I've not been holding out any super strength on you three."

"Mmmmm," Polt tapped her chin as she leaned back. "She's so tall too."

"Yeah no idea on that one. I've never met my grandparents on her side but she says it runs in the family." Yamada shrugged again. They were almost at the house now.

Polt went silent at that, uncharacteristically so. He was going to ask about it but the house was in sight. He figured it could wait till everyone was inside at the least. Putting the car in the driveway, he'd turn back to Yume and Nyx to wake them up, only to find both girls wide awake and staring at him.

For some reason, he suddenly felt he was in incredible 'danger.' A feeling that rapidly increased when he noticed Polt staring at him the same way.

Nyx would be the one to break the silence the staring caused. "Yamada, your mother was right, you know. The hero shouldn't lead on three innocent maidens."

Yamada almost wanted to scoff at that. Of anything to call the three girls in the car, innocent was probably not one of them. The term could _maybe_ apply to Polt since half the time she seemed to not notice the effect she was having but really? Nyx was an unrepentant tease and Yume had taken to wearing increasingly more revealing maid outfits to get his attention.

Still, an ever growing part of his mind was wondering just why he was complaining about this;the rest of his mind really couldn't come up with a good answer. He'd never used the mental excuse of 'his parents wouldn't like it' before, but now he knew it was the opposite so that avenue was closed off, and well, the three women had all behaved. It was surprising to be honest. He expected some sort of civil war over his parents and his own attention.

What was even the point of denying it, he had fallen to various degrees for all three liminals in the car with him right now. So with a sigh and a wry smile he said. "Guess I won't be getting sleep tonight will I?"

He could have sworn the three girls managed to teleport themselves and him out of the car with how fast things moved after that.

The answer to his question was indeed no. He would not be getting any sleep that night, and neither did his neighbours going by the complaints the next morning.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DLWMG, though it seems Nyx or Guu finally made it into the manga. (I can dream that its Nyx right? Even if it's probably more because of Guu :P)

* * *

Yamada let out a huff as he rounded the corner of the street and saw his home. Leaning forward on his bike, pedalling ever faster at maddening speeds as he tried to keep ahead of the black blur at his side. It was a lead he was actually keeping, by a hair's breath, at least until the last few yards. Just as he was about to secure the victory, the ex-bicycle cop discretely, and lightly, tapped the brake, the black blur pulling ahead to win by a hair's breadth.

"Yes! I did it!" The blur, now no longer moving, revealing a teenaged black furred kobold said with a cheer. The woman throwing one of her pawed hands in the air in celebration. "Finally beat you dad!"

Yamada chuckled as he stepped off his bike, pulling off his helmet to wipe sweat from his brow, in the process revealing salt and pepper hair. "I thought I had you there Leona. Good work."

"Well that's just the new generation outgrowing the old." The girl said with a rather smug smile. "That and all mom's training."

"I'm going to bank most of it on the latter I think. I never could outpace your mother when she was trying." Yamada said with a grin that lifted the bushy mustache that he had grown in the vein of his old chief's. "Now come on, I think Yume's got breakfast ready."

At the mention of her third mother's cooking Leona didn't hesitate to rush inside, nearly breaking the door off in the process. The rush for the mantis woman's food, drawing another laugh from Yamada as he followed along at a more sedate pace.

Slipping off his shoes he called into the almost certainly awake household. "We're home."

He didn't get another foot into the house before he felt a pair of goopy weights drop off the roof and crash onto him. Years of training and similar incidents being the only thing that kept him from falling to the floor as his two slime daughters wrapped themselves around his arms.

Hemera, the younger of the two and with a rather bright pink colouration bubbled happily. "We saw the end! It's so great that Leona's getting faster isn't it dad?"

"Father threw the race." Nemesis, the elder of the two slimes by only a few months, was the same black and red colouring of her mother. She was just as caustic at times too.

It should be said that Yamada didn't have an ounce of say on the names of these two. Nyx was quite adamant on keeping up the rather obscure naming scheme much to his chagrin and amusement. "Now now Nem, you think a stickler for the rules like me would throw a fair competition?"

"Yeah, dad wouldn't do something like that!" Hemera shifted herself till she 'sat' on Yamada's left shoulder, as Nemesis sat likewise on his right. The two loved their little angel and devil routine.

"Mmmm, I think I'm with Nemesis on this one." Came the well familiar voice of their mother. "But get going girls, before Yu comes and hunts you down." The elder slime shooed her daughters threat of the mantis woman's 'hunting' being just as good a motivator as her cooking was for Leona, leaving Nyx and Yamada alone in the hallway in nearly an instant.

The years had been kind to the immortal slime being. She had fine tuned her form over the years, especially after she had 'given birth' to the two slime children. It was less of a pair of births, and more Nyx dividing herself multiple times when she had gotten enough mass. While Nyx in her 'full' form before had been attractive, she now seemed to be deliberately hitting every 'MILF' button she could. A generous chest, wide hips, and a rather soft face, but the glint in her eyes really hadn't changed. "Just cause you let her win, you better not take that as an excuse to start slacking off. I've gotten used to you with these abs."

The slime woman's hands slipped naughtily under Yamada's shirt even as her main tentacle wrapped relaxingly around his forehead. The former teasing along the well defined muscles that Yamada had built up over the years, and the former helping dry him off a bit before breakfast.

"No worries about that, I'd never let him get all flabby just cause we're getting older." Came Polt's voice as the Kobold came in, looking like she had practically not aged a day in fifteen years. On a bit further examination she seemed a bit fuller of figure, her paws were a bit cracked and weathered, and there was the hints of wrinkles around her eyes. The hard muscles were still there though, and so was her rather unstoppable joy. "Now come on, I got Yume to make up a good nutritious breakfast."

The kobold grabbed both Yamada and Nyx. The kobold pulling the former along because she was indeed still stronger, and pulling the latter along because Nyx had long since given up on resisting the kobold that had won the race to 'first mother' out of the group.

The house had grown with the amount of occupants, what was once a house big enough for four, if a bit tight, had now absorbed the house next door. A rather strange looking connection built between them as one house had ended up becoming one for the kids, and the other for the adults. It had made waking up for the kids a bit more difficult when they were younger, but well, none of the adults minded having some private time too.

The main dining area and kitchen had been moved to the second house though, and as such it took a little bit of time for the three to make the trip. When they actually got into the dining room, the first sight was Leona, Hemera and Nemesis sitting at the table. Meanwhile five young teen mantis girls, Mitsuko, Kotone, Yumiko, Miki, and Yukiko. She also gave birth to the one human son of the family, Yoshi, of the same age. The sixtuplets were helping bring food out of the kitchen.

If Polt had won the race to 'first mother,' Yume had won the competition of 'most kids' hands down when she had given birth to sixtuplets, including the only son of the group. Needless to say, nobody wanted more kids after getting that group out of diapers.

They also had to get a full blown dojo in the house just so Yume could train the lot of them. Yamada had very quickly learned after that training had started that trying to get into a play wrestling match with any of them was a rather quick road to ending up tied up somewhere. Even his own son seemed to have jumped passed him in that regard. The young boy able to keep up with his sisters quite well.

They were also meticulously well trained in keeping the house running. The sixtuplets would make fine wives and a husband someday, though the very thought made Yamada reflexively tighten his grip in anticipation of giving whoever tried to date any of his daughters a good pounding first. There was also a small hint of worry there that said son would end up married to any one of his half-sisters which honestly, given monstergirls, he was thinking would end up becoming reality. Nemesis diiiiid seem a bit too eager to play with him compared to everyone else.

For now though, Yamada would sit down at the head of the table, Polt slipping into the nearest seat, and Yume taking the other moments later. The mantis woman, as all monsterpeople, didn't seem to have aged a day, and unlike Nyx and Polt though, she was still as skinny and wiry as ever after giving birth.

What had changed? Yume had become much more emotive, smiling brightly like it were the most natural thing. The smile turned into a bit of a jokey pout when Nyx slipped into her small form and took the spot on Yamada's lap.

Yamada could swear, they had a rotation about that. He never seemed to be able to eat alone.

One frighteningly large breakfast later, the mass would have to shift into getting everyone ready for school. With the sheer amount of monsterpeople here these days, the schools had started to take on teachers and mixed species classes.

Indeed, Yume had become the gym teacher of the local school, with Polt as her Mantis woman was apparently the terror of many a poor child who wasn't up to national fitness standards.

But however fit their kids were, getting everyone ready for school was always an exhausting task. Leona was halfway through highschool, Nemesis and Hemera were just starting, and the sixtuplets were in middleschool. Everyone had different books they needed, half of them needed different uniforms, and Yamada had to make sure everyone other than Leona got to the right buses. She just ran to school, and admittedly he didn't need to baby Nemesis and Hemera anymore so it was a bit easier than last year, but still.

He was eternally thankful that his job gave him rather lax hours. No longer quite able to spend the whole day patrolling on his bicycle, Yamada had been shifting more and more into office side work. The man moved his way up through the ranks with M.O.N. until finally, just earlier this year, he had made it to the director of the local branch of the organization. Mrs. Smith had retired as soon as her pension was good to go, leaving the spot to him.

Once everyone was dressed, the usual morning sight of Yamada walking down the street with the small horde of teenagers in tow began. Yumiko was latched onto his back like a limpet, forcing him to carry her, and Yoshi was being carried along in Nemsis' tentacles. The rest were in various states of excitement or disappointment at another day of learning.

At least until they rounded the corner halfway there and ran into the other massive household in the block. The Kid had joined Yamada in having his first streaks of gray hair not long ago, and it wasn't exactly a wonder why. Unlike with himself, where he had a few years between each set of kids, the Kid's family had all been born within the same year.

Which meant that when Yamada's group of children turned the corner and ran into the Kid's group of children, they were faced with ten middle school aged kids of various species, and one rather beleaguered human. Two lamia, a centaur, two arachne, three harpies, two slimes and the Kid.

Needless to say, the ensuing moshpit took a good ten minutes to sort out.

-SoL-

One sorted moshpit and a good eighteen children sent to school later, Yamada and the Kid were pulling up to the M.O.N. headquarters for the city. The former having joined the organization to help deal with the expenses of well, ten kids. As a result, they carpooled, mostly because the Kid was rather reluctant to get a car that wasn't a massive truck given the various shapes and sizes in his household.

Parting ways at the door Yamada would start to head toward his office, if there was one great thing about his job other than the lower hours, it was the office. Eighteen years ago if you had asked him if he'd ever get an office of his own he'd have shrugged it off, if you'd have asked him if he'd ever get an office with a proper sitting room and an assistant, well he would have laughed at you.

"Morning Mr. Toro!" Said assistant, a rather familiar blue feathered harpy that somehow fit into a businesswoman's suit chimed as he stepped into the room.

If you had told him said assistant would be Papi, he'd have said that'd probably make sense. The world had to get back at him somehow. Either way, Yamada had long since given up trying to correct the birdbrained woman and just said. "Morning Papi, what's on the list today?"

"Well, Cerea wanted to talk to you about training the new B team, and you have a meeting with that company guy and Nyx is waiting in your office already." The bird girl was surprisingly clear. It was only slightly ruined by her staring at a bunch of sticky notes attached to her desk that were rather obviously not written by her.

"Well, I guess I'll go talk to Centorea first then." Yamada replied, loud enough to be heard in the office just a bit beyond. Turning on his heel he got all of one step before a black and red tentacle shot out of the semi open door and yanked him inside.

Papi just shrugged at the common occurrence and returned to her secret doodle collection. One day she'd master 'pencils.' ONE DAY.

-SoL-

After managing to escape from his amorous wife/second in command of the liminal policing team, Yamada had actually had actually managed a semi productive day. Cerea had come onboard a few years back to help with training new recruits, and well, she had some polite, if choice, words about the newest batch. It wasn't his fault the national branch ended up forwarding him a mondragora. In fact, he was fairly sure it had just been because they didn't want to deal with the overly eager and rather disastrous recruit.

Then came the meeting with that boss of the local private liminal boarding institution. The group had been operating since the start, but he still had to occasionally scold them for bringing in dangerous liminals. He also had to make sure they weren't exploiting the ones they were bringing in either, even if that whole 'pay with your product' scheme they had rubbed him the wrong way it was still mostly legal.

Unfortunately though, a day rarely went by that smoothly. Not ten minutes after he had finished with the CEO he had ended up getting a call about some orcs holding up yet another comic book store.

You'd think after the first twenty or so times the various groups would get the message, but apparently not.

Standing in front of the store, he watched the place with a set of binoculars while he found himself in the familiar situation of not being able to do anything. Instead he had to leave it to his, admittedly quite skilled, team. Zombina had stuck around to continue heading the unit, Nyx had taken over Tio's spot after the ogre had left the team, Dopple stuck around for her own amusement, and Manako had been replaced with an elf girl named Vera.

He only hoped Zombina wouldn't do anything too crazy this time. He didn't want to have to pay to replace a stores CD collection after they got used as ninja stars.

-SoL-

Finally, after a long days...mostly work, Yamada, Nyx, Cera, Papi and the Kid, would be there to meet the bus as it pulled up to the nearby stop. Standing with the other parents as the transport disgorged it's payload of children, and a few teachers.

It'd be a good few minutes after that when Yamada's group, now with the addition of the kids and Yume and Polt, and the Kid's group would split up once more. Conversations about the day coming to an end. Dinner would soon be made and served in both homes, and then it'd be time to go to bed.

As he lay in his bed, with his three, he still couldn't believe that really, wives laying with him. Yamada had to admit, his life had turned out pretty damn good.

* * *

 **A/N Final:** Aaaaaand, its finally done. A story is actually completed! Or at least, a story that wasn't a short story. Either way with this Spokes of Life is done. There may be a small side story that comes out of this, but I don't think it will show up for a while at least. For now I want to finally get the next chapter of In Spite of a Nail and War of Empires done before I do anything else, but I do have a few smaller (and not so smaller) idea stories that I might put up a poll about starting on after I finish the next arc of ISoaN

Either way, thank you to everyone that favourited or followed this story from whenever you joined, extra thank yous to everyone that reviewed. I hope you've all enjoyed this story, and while it was hard to write at times, I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again everyone! It's been quite a ride.

Also a special thanks to my editors, none of them have accounts here to the best of my knowledge, but without them this story would have been much _much_ harder to read.

Some secrets/outakes: -Originally Zombina was actually supposed to take the spot Yume ended up taking.  
-At one point Yamada was going to end up being out of work for much longer then he ended up being  
-Another take had Yamada and the Police Chief as actually related, with Papi and Yamada being cousins, I dropped it because it didn't do anything for the story


End file.
